


Mediocrity

by Redkenja



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Omega Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-26
Updated: 2013-09-12
Packaged: 2017-12-03 17:00:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 68,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/700588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redkenja/pseuds/Redkenja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>HP always thought things never added up when it came to interactions between him and the Wizarding World. He just wanted to live, to be loved, and to have a family of his own. After devastating truths, horrifying discoveries, and unbelievable luck, he gets just that in his very own pack. Creature/Yaoi/Mpreg/OMCS HPXMULTIPLE MALES</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Devastating Truths

**Author's Note:**

> With this story, be prepared for anything. I have drawn some inspiration from stories such as "The Rise of the Drakens" by StarLight_Massacre but it is only small things. The creature I have created is my own and probably the only similarities they have are wings that are capable of flight.
> 
>  
> 
> This story is also posted on FFN and AFFN.

Harry James Potter felt like he was swimming in a vat of mediocrity.  
Nothing he had done in his admittedly short life was something that he alone had accomplished and felt truly proud of. Perhaps that was being too hard on himself, he was not even thirteen yet. Harry also honestly never had the chance to prove himself using his own work. Sure, he was good at Defense Against the Dark Arts and he was the youngest seeker in the past century, but how could one consider those as accomplishments in things that Harry both enjoyed and had to work at?  
For him, DADA was mostly a very small repertoire of spells that he had learnt over the past four years at Hogwarts. To learn those spells, it took long hours of self-guided practice to get them to work. From there, Harry was somehow able to take those few spells he had so painstakingly learned and effectively use them, with a liberal dose of luck, in the chaotic situations he frequently had to deal with despite supposedly being in the safest place in the whole wizarding world-next to Gringotts Wizarding Bank of course.  
It was quite amazing considering how well he has survived thus far, but it was a necessity and not something he particularly enjoyed. To Harry, it was one of the few subjects when there was not a classmate who excelled in it. Hermione could explain the theory backwards whilst speaking in French, but it was not the same for the practical side. In this, Harry decided to help the communal brain and had taken the lead to ensure the other Gryffindors understood as well.  
As youngest seeker of the century on the Gryffindor Quidditch team, it was not supposed to happen. Harry had clearly broken a professor's directions by flying after Malfoy for Neville's remembrall. Instead of punishment, he had received a reward. Doubly so considering that not only was he given a position on the team but he had also been given the latest broom model at that time, the Nimbus 2000.  
That could be considered a feat, but once again, not to Harry.  
Quidditch was simply a rush of adrenalin. There was no challenge when looking for the snitch. Harry usually found the fluttering ball within the first five minutes of the game but left it alone so that Gryffindor could rack up points. Unless, of course, Gryffindor was in a bad spot or the other seeker had spotted the snitch and was flying after it. In several games, he had won simply because he had a better broom than his fellow seeker.  
It was a wonderful feeling, to fly, but it just did not quite make Harry James Potter feel as if he was worth all the fuss. Neither did his supposed "prowess" in DADA.  
In fact, the more Harry thought about his life, the more depressing it seemed to him.  
He was an orphan. He was famous for something he did not remember nor actually do. When he thought about that horrible night, based upon the few facts that he had heard and some educated assumptions, it was his mother who destroyed the Dark Lord. She had killed them man by sacrificing herself for her child. He just happened to be the survivor.  
One dictionary he had seen defined the word survivor as someone who managed to stay alive despite hardships and extreme trauma faced throughout a period of time. That night was traumatic and from that point in time onwards, his life was nothing but hardships thanks to his so-called loving family.  
After being abandoned at the Dursley's front step [for what else could one call leaving a baby outside in the cold night when the doorbell could have been rung, or better yet not left at all and instead handed over during the day with a proper explanation] all night, the newspaper boy had discovered him when he was making his rounds. Frantically knocking, the boy had woken the Dursley household from it's early morning peace.  
Already up and preparing for the day, Petunia had answered the door and promptly fainted after reading the letter left with baby Harry.  
This is the point where he had entered hell. The Dursleys only gave him the minimum amount of care that would keep Harry from crying. He was put in Dudley's room near the nappy bin and was changed or fed only after his cousin received his care. Once he was old enough to understand that he was not allowed to cry, he was moved to the cupboard under the stairs to live. His new room also held the broom, the mop, and a few other cleaning supplies.  
There was enough space for him to lie down, stretch his arms out, and have a few inches between his fingertips and the wall.  
It was also at this time that Harry received a small list of chores that he was required to complete every day. Harry's first job was to trail after his butterball of a cousin and deal with the messes he made, such as picking up his toys or alerting his aunt to Dudley's accidents [though his uncle often said Harry was to blame]. Later came the task of making snacks for his cousin as well as cleaning up everything his cousin got into. A few months later setting the table and preparing the minor things for meals like getting out the ingredients or pouring the coffee was added to his workload.  
At the age of five, cooking breakfast and lunch fell almost entirely on Harry. The only time his aunt took over was when the Dursleys wanted a more complicated meal than Harry was capable of making. However, even that was occurring less often as Harry learned more dishes from his aunt.  
Of course, any mistake, not matter how small, led to a beating and the forfeit of his next meal. It was not a strange sight in the household to see any one of the three Dursleys physically or verbally abusing him taunting poor Harry until the tiny boy's eyes became dull with hopelessness.  
Once school began, it became small retreat. Harry was still required to do his chores before and after lessons, leaving little time for homework, but for those six and a half hours at school he was free to be himself. But that did not last long for as soon as he had brought home perfect scores, the Dursleys had beaten him for "cheating" as there was no way he could have done better than their precious Diddy-kins. After that, Dudley had taken to terrorizing his cousin at school too. Soon Harry's only reprieve was during lunch when he was able to go to the library and read the books. Dudley dare not enter that room. It was too easy for him to be caught teasing or hurting his cousin.  
His favorite game, Harry-hunting, was then reserved for after school and the weekends with his new friend Piers Polkiss.  
This constant restraint of his work eventually affected Harry's learning. It did not take long for the boy to learn why. During one of the class wide music lessons given at his primary school, Harry's teacher told his class:  
"If you practice like you play, then you will play like you practice. This means that if you don't practice hard and properly, then when you must perform, you will play incorrectly."  
Harry took those words to mean that when he wrote the incorrect answer, did not do his work, and purposefully misread his books; he was setting himself up for real difficulties later in life. Nevertheless, all Harry could do was continue on, for the Dursleys would make his life extremely short if he brought home better grades than their precious son did. With Dudley, his work was usually never above a C so Harry had to unfortunately keep himself below that but never slide into failure.  
The first nine years at the Dursleys went on in this fashion: an increasing workload, beatings for any mistakes, being taunted and hurt by Dudley, and only enough effort in school to get by without notice. It seemed as if it would not change, even after Harry learned that Dudley was to go to Smeltings. It was a private secondary school, whereas Harry was to attend Stonewell Academy, the local school where Piers and most of the other children he went to primary with would be attending. That is, he was supposed to go to Stonewell until he had received his very first letter.  
It was late June when he had found a letter stating his acceptance into Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, mixed in with the just delivered bills and advertisements. It was addressed to one Harry James Potter, The Cupboard Under the Stairs.  
Harry had done the smart thing and hidden his letter by slipping it through the slats in his cupboard door for later perusal. He had more important things to worry about, like cleaning up Dudley’s birthday breakfast. There was only so much time before the Dursleys left for the zoo.  
After the fiasco in the habitat, Harry had plenty of time to stumble his way through the unfamiliar words and to finally end with disbelief in its credibility. Certainly, this had to be a hoax. Therefore, he decided to trash the letter once he was able. Which, unfortunately, he had made the mistake of throwing it away in his uncle's sight whereupon the man had exploded into a rage he had never seen before.  
That planted a seed of doubt in the falsity of the letter.  
Uncle Vernon had snatched the letter out of the trash at first thinking the stupid Boy had read his mail, only to find the same thing Harry had. The difference was that he knew it to be true. After raging first at his nephew, and later to his wife, Vernon told the boy that he would be sleeping in Dudley's second room from then on. Harry was not allowed to touch anything and he was to sleep on the floor.  
That was fine.  
The only clean spot in the entire junk covered room was it’s center. It was a spot big enough for Harry to stretch out in, unlike his cramp cupboard quarters. He was also told not to get comfortable as it still was not his room, and once the shenanigans were over, it was back to the cupboard for him.  
But the letters kept arriving, this time stating Harry's residence as "Dudley's Second Room." No matter how many entrances to Number 4 Vernon sealed, they kept coming. Whoever was sending them had found a variety of strange ways to get the letter to Harry. On one occasion, every egg Petunia had received from the grocers had their yolks replaced with a single letter. Another time had three letters in each of the two bottles the milkman had delivered that morning.  
After nearly four weeks of receiving hundreds of that same letter, Vernon decided to take a vacation with the family, dragging all of them around Great Britain while still being chased by the letters from Hogwarts. Finally, the Dursleys had decided to settle in a little decrepit shack on some tiny rock of an island off the coast of Britain in hopes that they would finally be left alone from those blasted letters. Exhausted, the three Dursleys had fallen asleep right away. But not Harry. It was his birthday the next day, and the single tradition he had required that he stayed up until midnight to wish himself a happy birthday and blow out candles on an imaginary cake.  
Harry did just that, using his cousin's digital watch to count down the time, patiently waiting for midnight.  
Five minutes to midnight, and Harry had drawn a simple cake with eleven candles on the dirt floor. Two minutes saw him calmly watching the tiny digits flip by with small sense anticipation. One minute left, now thirty seconds and Harry was preparing to blow out the eleven lit candles he had drawn.  
A loud boom rattled the shack. It seemed the raging storm outside was worsening. Another boom and the shack groaned and shuddered in its foundations. Another and this time the door crashed open just as Harry blew away the flames on his candles-along with the cake-drawn in dirt. The fourth boom was not from the outside, this time it was his uncle in the other room. Vernon Dursley had managed to run from the only real bedroom, a small rifle in his hands, to see the commotion.  
Looming in the doorway stood a silhouette of a very large man-larger than Uncle Vernon and a giant compared to Harry. This man was so big that he had to duck in order to enter the main area of the shack.  
From that point forward, Harry's life had changed. Not necessarily for the better as he still did not do well in school, having set himself up for failure during primary. The boy even still held a belief that he still was not allowed to do well anyways, and a teacher with a grudge against him didn’t help.  
Though he supposed there was a silver lining to his dark cloud of a life, he had two people he could call friends. Sort of. Perhaps the brightest aspect, far better than his two "friends," was that at least he now had his own clothes that were not the monstrous hand-me-downs from his cousin and a bed all to himself. The fact that they were school uniforms did not dampen his glee.  
Throughout the two years spent at Hogwarts, Harry learned that the wizarding world was not much better than the "muggle" world despite what the purebloods said, and it was probably a far more dangerous world. The small wizarding population of Great Britain was filled with gullible buffoons who were easily maneuvered by the machinations of the few intelligent wizards and witches. Professor Dumbledore and Lord Voldemort were two such intelligent wizards; each controlled a faction of gullible wizards. One called "Light," and the other "Dark."  
In Harry's first year at Hogwarts, he quickly learned that the professors did not truly care for their students. Most were absent minded like Professor Binns; there the students could sleep in his class. Others cared only for their subject like Professor Sprout, thus students had to be careful around her plants or else get seriously hurt by one of the many dangerous types and then have to face a hefty punishment for "hurting" one of her "precious babies." Some tortured students like Professor Snape, who only cared for two things: his Slytherins and potions. Professor McGonagall was a stern professor but oblivious to her charges unless the situation was absolutely blatant.  
Not even the school nurse, Madame Pomfrey, was attuned to the students. While she healed their ailments she never looked any further. If she had, Madame Pomfrey would have surely seen how neglected Harry was. Clearly malnourished and malformed, she never once said anything to the boy regarding his obvious abuse. No one said anything about how tiny Harry was, or that he had a stiff and wobbly gait or the fact that his bones, tendons, and other ligaments were easily seen in great detail. Not even the fact that his fingers were crooked and zigzagged or that they did not bend and fold as they should.  
Harry also learned that both the "Light" and the "Dark" were up to something that involved him.  
Between meeting Hagrid [a clearly and very under qualified escort into the wizarding world] and his errand, then hearing the Weasley matriarch loudly speaking about muggles, it was easy to see that his "associates" were beginning to manipulate him. Added to that were the two children he shared his train compartment with, and the whole Philosopher's Stone with protections so easy that three First-Years could get around them- Dumbledore was making his first moves since leaving Harry with the Dursley's.  
Even Voldemort's side was moving as well with the Lord's attacks on the Stone and the unicorns, Lucius Malfoy's contemplative look when Harry meet him that day in Diagon Alley, and Draco Malfoy's sudden desire for friendship with Harry on the train despite the fact that he was a half-blood.  
Not knowing any other options, Harry was stuck with Hogwarts and the same general rut his life had been in for the majority of his life. He was everyone's target and still not very good at anything. This first year seemed to set the precedence for every year he attended Hogwarts, as proven by his second year.  
After the pudding fiasco with Dobby the House Elf and the rescue by Ron and the Twins for the remaining summer break, Harry and the Weasley Family went to King's Cross Train Station for another year at Hogwarts. Once again, it was going to be another year filled with adventure that should be happening.  
Year two officially started off with the archway to Platform 9 and ¾ barring entrance to Harry and Ron. Harry had only just managed to convince Ron to wait for Mr. and Mrs. Weasley instead of taking their flying Ford Angela to Hogwarts. Harry then sent off Hedwig with a letter to the school explaining the situation. Mr. Weasley, upon finding and questioning the boys, took them to the Burrow where Professor McGonagall was waiting. After both gave their account of the situation, Ron and Harry had to take the Floo and wait in the Great Hall.  
Harry and Ron, simply put, were accosted by Gilderoy Lockhart as they waited for the rest of the students to arrive. This flake of a man was to be the new Defense professor, and neither of the boys was impressed with Lockhart. When he started a defense club after a month of school, they joined only to see Lockhart make a fool of himself with his attempts to show off. Yet at this club another hidden talent of Harry's was revealed, not that many believed it to be a talent, including Harry since once again it was not something he had to work for to accomplish.  
The ability to speak with snakes turned out to be a useful one at the end of the year.  
Earlier when Harry and the Weasleys were at Diagon Alley, Lord Malfoy and Mr. Weasley had a violent altercation and, while getting in one last verbal jab, Malfoy Sr had slipped a cursed diary into a book of Ginny Weasley's that he had snatched from her. That diary led to the youngest Weasley opening the Chamber of Secrets and releasing an ancient Basilisk.  
Once again, at the end of the school year, it was up to the Golden Trio to save the school. Hermione found the creature that was petrifying the inhabitants of the castle, only to be petrified herself. Then it was up to Harry and Ron to decipher Hermione's notes and slay the beast.  
Instead, the job was bungled up when Lockhart followed them and caused the ceiling to collapse, thus separating Harry from the other two. Harry then resigned himself to confronting the creature alone. He figured that at least this way he could talk to the beast without upsetting Ron and perhaps getting the Basilisk to stop without killing it. This turned out to be a stroke of luck for Harry. He discovered it scenting a dead rat and began to speak to it.  
Once the creature realized it was being spoken to by a Speaker, she introduced herself as Osha. She told Harry in great detail what had been occurring, starting from Ginny and the strange diary. Osha then led Harry to where the girl had collapsed on the stone floor, right next to the diary. Right above the diary, a swirling silver ball was slowly taking shape, as Ginny turned grey. Not knowing what would work on such a dark object, Harry remembered the strength of basilisk poison. With the ball growing larger and larger, Harry had Osha pierce the diary with her fang.  
As Ginny regained her color and the ball disappeared, Harry and the Basilisk talked about their next course of action. Osha agreed to stop petrifying the students once Harry promised that he would open one of the secret entrances to the chambers so she could come and go as she pleased. She also granted Harry undisturbed access to the chambers whenever he wished.  
With Ginny rosy-cheeked and stirring, Harry let Osha take him to the entrance she wanted open. After filling his part of the bargain, Harry trekked back to Ginny and managed to take the girl back to where he was separated from Ron. Climbing to the top, he cleared a small hole and called out to Ron. The other boy quickly responded and the two filled each other in on what had occurred after the collapse of the ceiling.  
Ron had nearly been obliviated by Lockhart because the man wanted to use this as his latest adventure. It turned out that he regularly tracked recent obscure tales down to their source, whereupon the man then recorded the details before obliviating the real hero and arranged for the evidence to lead to Lockhart instead. Then he would write a book detailing his "adventure" and sold it to the public as something he had done.  
Unfortunately, for him, during the collapse, he had fallen and broken his wand. Lockhart thought he had won after he had stolen Ron's wand. However, as the boys knew, Ron's wand had been snapped in half earlier that year during a fight with Draco Malfoy. Since then, the old wand had been fixed with spellotape and had a tendency for spells to be cast on Ron rather than his intended target. Thus, Lockhart was obliviated instead of Ron when he tried to cast the spell on the other boy.  
When Harry gave his account, he left out Osha completely. In short, Harry told Ron that he had found Ginny on the stone floor unconscious and a little black diary inches from her. That above the diary was a silvery mist that dissipated once Harry cast incendio, a spell once used by Hermione last winter, to destroy the book.  
The two boys came to a quick agreement that they could not leave the way they came.  
There was no way for them to climb up the slick pipe, especially with Ron's unconscious sister and a vegetative man, it was too wide and they didn't know any spells that would help them. It was at this point Harry that mentioned that he thought he might know a different way out of the chambers. There was a pipe he had found when he was looking for Ginny. In order to keep Osha safe but get everyone out, Harry claimed to have gone by a pipe where he had felt and smelled fresh air whistling through it.  
Working together, they cleared a hole big enough for Lockhart to pass through. Slowly they made their way out through the pipe Osha had shown Harry. It let out in the Forbidden Forest with the castle barely visible on the other side of Black Lake. A whisper from Harry had the entrance sealed so that, if anyone asked, they would not be able to get into the chamber should Ron be capable of leading them back. He did not want anyone, not even the headmaster, to get in. He would open it up later for Osha. From there they made their way back to the school and eventually escorted by Hagrid to the infirmary. Once again, the boys explained what had happened. Immediately after, Professor Dumbledore had taken Harry aside to question the boy. He asked if there was anything else to add regarding the diary.  
Harry kept silent.  
It was at this time that Harry asked the headmaster if he could help Harry find somewhere to live over the summer.  
Vernon had kept his promise and Harry had been returned to his cupboard once he finished his shopping with Hagrid before his first year. It was a tight fit between himself, the cleaning supplies, and his school stuff. Not even the fortune of having his trunk cheered Harry up. The Dursleys had also viciously increased their attacks. When the Weasley twins and Ron had retrieved him, they had to pick three locks to get his mangled body out. Not even the proof from the Weasleys could get the old Headmaster to help him. Dumbledore told him no once again, that Harry had to stay at Number 4 as that was where he would be safest.  
So long as Petunia lived there and Harry called it home, the blood wards would protect him.  
This conversation, if it could be called that with all the lecturing Dumbledore had done, snapped any sort of trust Harry may have had for the man. Dumbledore, for all his titles, was only Harry's headmaster. As far as he knew, the old man was in no way connected to Harry except for that one detail. In addition, it begged the question as to why the man felt he had the right to control Harry so much. Another point against the man was the fact that Harry was clearly describing abuse yet despite that, Dumbledore was not even going to investigate the matter.  
In the end, Harry was back in his cupboard, feeling very cramped with all of his school things and the latest cleaning products stored with him. The only fortunate side of his situation was that he had all of his things with him so that he could do his summer work when he was banished to his cupboard.  
However, once his assignments were complete, Harry had too much time to think. He had begun to realize that the excuse Dumbledore had given him was faulty. Petunia hated him and always said that she did not consider Harry her kin. There was also the fact that Harry did not consider Number 4 to be his home. These facts made the "blood wards" invalid. Besides that, what exactly were the blood wards and how did they work in the first place? The tingle that Harry associated with magic was absent around the house and yard, all except for his cupboard.  
To get away from the swirling thoughts in his head, Harry spent the rest of his summer reading all of his texts over again from cover to cover and taking detailed notes on them. Between note taking and preparing for Marge, Vernon's sister, and her dog, Harry was too tired to think. When he received his letter, Harry was too tired to be excited over the fact that he had somehow convinced his uncle to sign the Hogsmead permission slip for his promise to be "like a ghost" while his sister was there.  
The day before she came, Harry covered his door so that it masqueraded as a light hall table and removed the locks. He would not leave his little room so long as Aunt Marge was in the house or awake. When the Dursleys left for things like church or were asleep, Harry left his cupboard to carefully clean and feed himself with the little bits of food that Petunia left for him.  
Everything had gone well until the last day when the Dursleys had returned earlier than what they had planned.  
Harry had been working on the yard when he was knocked over by Ripper, Marge's favorite dog. When she waddled over to see what her precious dog had gotten into, she had started a loud tirade about Harry, his mother and father, and how kind Vernon and Petunia were for taking him in despite what trash he was.  
Unbeknownst to her, Marge's body slowly started to swell. Not even Vernon and Petunia had realized until the woman had started to float and her dress had ripped from Marge's continuing expansion. Soon she could not speak, and would not have any way as she had realized what was happening to her. They entire family had stood frozen in horror as Marge was turned into a large, floating balloon of a woman. Only when she was a head above Vernon did Marge's brother act. He snatched her ankle, yelling at Harry to fix whatever he had done.  
Instead of staying to help, he ran into his cupboard. The other day he had "cleaned" his cupboard by neatly packing away all of his things, leaving his wand and moneybag on the top as he had a feeling something would be happening soon. He grabbed both and closed his trunk, a plan already forming in his head.  
Before the whole chamber fiasco, the Trio had been discussing the different modes of wizarding transportation beyond floo and brooms. One of them was called the Knight Bus. Fortunately, Harry remembered about it and how to call it. He released Hedwig to grab her cage and his broom and trunk to drag them to Number 4's curb.  
Just as he knew to pack his things, Harry had another feeling. This was going to be the beginning of something new. He couldn't tell if it was to be good or bad, just that change was crackling.  
"Go to Diagon girl, I'll meet you there shortly at the Cauldron alight?" Harry cooed to his beloved owl. He wasn't going to stay a minute more at this wretched house. He had all of this things and even that damn permission slip signed, not that he really cared. Sticking out his wand, Harry called the bus. Seconds later, he was on his way to Diagon Alley and, unknowingly, the Minister of Magic.  
The Knight Bus was a rough ride, which was lucky for Harry. Of the five others on board it was only Stan Shunpike who gawked at him, the rest were too busy trying to keep their lunch down. Hunching down, he made it seem like the bus was affecting him too. This act didn't have to last long as five minutes later he was rushing out with the three other bus guests. Hopping off the short step, Harry looked up and straight into Minister Fudge's dull brown eyes.  
"Mr. Potter!" Apparently, Dumbledore was the only one rude enough to call Harry anything but Mr. Potter.  
"How wonderful to finally meet you, though I wish the circumstances could be better! Now, come inside with me won't you? We have much to discuss," said the Minister.  
Bewildered, Harry followed silently praying the man wouldn't make him go back. If he tried, Harry was prepared to defend himself.  
Fudge directed the youth to a table that was in direct sight of everyone. A flick of his hand and Harry's things flew up the stairs while two glasses appeared at their table. The older man beamed and took a quick gulp from his glass.  
"Now, care to tell me why I have obliviators at your Aunt's home Mr. Potter?" he said, amused.  
This was Harry's chance, he knew it.  
"Well sir, you see…" began Harry. Quickly he told the Minister of the abuse he faced at the hands of the Dursleys never going into great detail despite the curious gleam in the other man's eyes.  
"My hands are tied," Fudge said after a minute of silence. "I'll speak plainly to you Mr. Potter, I have the distinct feeling it will be far more appreciated than anything else I could say. It would take a lot of work on my part to help you out, even more considering I would have to put you with someone."  
He leaned in close to Harry with a smile.  
"Let me tell you, there are very few magical folk out there willing and capable of letting you form your own ideals. Even fewer can take you in. Now," Fudge sat back. "I am an important person, but in no way am I able to get you the help you need without stepping on some pretty big toes. I have a fine balancin' act going on here and while you have the potential to be a big fish, you aren't. Until you are worth my time Mr. Potter, I am afraid the only help I can give you right now is the rest of your summer here at Diagon Alley."  
Stunned, Harry remained silent. No one had ever spoke so plainly to him. Fudge clearly, without giving away names, told him that Harry was on his own.  
"See here Mr. Potter, you have free reign of the Alley and you may even go to muggle London. Your only restrictions are that you stay in proper areas, tell ol' Tom where you plan to be, and finally, that you stay inside the Leaky Cauldron when it is dark out. I would prefer, as the father in me, that you stay in when it rains but I can't stop you. Stay safe Mr. Potter, I'll be keeping in touch with you."  
With those parting words, the Minister of Magic left a still silent Harry.  
'Free reign,' thought Harry. He could go to the wizarding world or even the muggle world. Perhaps now he could get some proper personal clothes of his own. And even a few more books to read!  
He was free to do as he pleased so long as he followed those three simple rules the minister gave him.  
After he was safely ensconced within his room, Harry realized he had the ability to do some "learning" with the seven weeks he had in the Alley. Quickly he snatched the parchment and a quill the cauldron provided for jot out a loose plan of action.  
Today he would go to Gringotts to request a chance to learn about his finances and figure out what could be done about his key that he still didn't have. It seemed that everyone but himself had the blasted thing when he felt that he should be the only one to have a key to his vaults. While there, he was going to ask about his parent's will. If he had time after sorting all of that out, Harry wanted to get his school books now rather than right before September so he could continue the same studies he had done with his previous books.  
Harry wanted to be prepared for anything and he especially did not want to depend upon someone else, namely Hermione, to teach him. Now that he was learning more about the world and the tricky situation he was in, it was high time he learned how to maneuverer.  
Harry had to take his studies more seriously. With all this time before Hogwarts started, Harry decided to look into the subject matter of the electives that were available to third years. Harry could only guess what some of them were, but he wanted to be certain. The last thing Harry wanted to do was take a useless class. He also felt that it would behoove him to get a few books in regards to recent history, politics, and etiquette.  
In the seven weeks before the first of September, Harry learned a great deal about not only his classes [which led to Harry's decision to take Arithmancy and Ancient Runes] but the Potters and his mother as well.  
The first day, well afternoon really, was spent at Gringotts Bank. It turned out that his parent's will was never read and that his financial situation was far more complicated than he had hoped. The Potters had several vaults, of which he had access only to the heir vault. This particular vault was passed down to the first born child for them to use as they wish. Should the child prove to be horrendous with managing this meager [at least a meager amount to the Potters, who were on par with the Malfoys in terms of wealth] sum of money, heir status would be given to the next sibling and so forth. If there wasn't another sibling or all of the children proved incompetent, the Potter Head of House would retain control of the family finances until such a time came when a child capable of handling the assets was of age.  
Should the head die before an heir was found, then the Goblins were instructed to block the accounts until a proper heir could be found. Once an heir was found, they would immediately take charge of all assets under the careful eyes of the Goblins until the heir manages to increase assets to a figure the Goblins set forth. In return for their help, the Potter family had pledged to be the champion of the Goblin race in their times of need so long as it is not detrimental to the family.  
Ironskin, the Goblin in charge of the Potter finances, was understandably enraged upon learning that the Potter heir had been raised and abused by muggles.  
The Goblin King himself had been informed that Harry was being well taken care of by both the ministry and Dumbledore. Both sources had stated that not only was Harry happy and safe, but that since the age of five, Harry was to receive tutoring in various subjects that would leave him well-informed and well prepared for his house duties. Harry had quickly informed the old Goblin that no such training had happened and that he was, in fact, very ignorant of everything to do with the wizarding world and finances. With a snap of his fingers, Ironskin had summoned two much younger Goblins to his office to begin issuing orders, speaking rapidly to them in gobbledygook. Of the two, Harry recognized one.  
"Griphook!" He exclaimed. Ironskin stopped speaking as Griphook turned to face Harry with a surprised yet guarded look. He remembered the young Potter heir, an ungrateful little boy that at first wouldn't stop staring at him and had eventually ignored him.  
"I'm sorry I didn't say this when you first helped me, but…" Harry nervously started. He too remembered how he acted his first time at the bank and right after that visit, he had felt deeply ashamed that he hadn't been polite to the Goblin. It didn't matter the him that Griphook had been aloof during his visit, after all he was a busy Goblin who had to deal with rude wizards all day. Unfortunately, Harry hadn't seen him during his second visit to Gringotts before his second year at Hogwarts.  
"Um, t-thank you for your help from before a-and," Harry paused and fidgeted, "sorry for being so rude to you as well. I shouldn't have stared or ignored you."  
The three Goblins in the room stared at him.  
"Thank you, Mister Potter, and all is forgiven. From what I understand," Griphook paused to carefully choose his words, "you have not been properly educated nor treated well in the few years of life of your life."  
"But still, it wasn't right of me do to so, I-I" he stuttered again. "I know you must deal with that all day long from other witches and w-wizards, a-and I know w-what it's like to go w-without…"  
Harry stopped and hunched his head and shoulders, bringing his hands to his chest and wringing them as he tensed all his muscles to prepare for a hit.  
Griphook shared a look with Ironskin. It was clear that he had not been treated well; they could see it right away. Unfortunately, the blasted wizarding government had passed a slew of regulations, restrictions, and laws not long after Harry had been orphaned. These laws severely restricted the rights of those not a witch or wizard, and quite a few were specifically written in regards to Gringotts.  
The bank used to have the power to read and execute wills, now it was some department in the ministry. They also took away the Goblin's ability to take and train orphans as requested by deceased families. The Goblins were outraged at all of this, but they knew nothing could be done until Harry Potter assumed the Head of House status. Now they understood the more reason behind Dumbledore's machinations, for they knew it was at the behest of this man that many light-oriented families pushed for all of the changes. Dumbledore wanted Harry oblivious and dependent upon him.  
For now, the three Goblins only had several speculations as to why.  
"Mister Potter," Ironskin began speaking deliberately. "If I were you…"  
From there, the old Goblin told Harry the Potter's traditions and relationship with the bank, and after a small tea break, what had happened since the death of his parents. As the two spoke, the two other Goblins had left, only to return upon the end of Ironskin and Harry's talk of the newly revealed situation. Griphook had with him a small purple drawstring pouch and a white card and the other, introduced to Harry as Talnus, had a piece of parchment and a small black satchel in his hands. Ironskin let each explain their items.  
"This," Talnus handed Harry the satchel, "is a bottomless bag from the vault you have access to, you may place any item that can fit through the opening into the satchel. To retrieve an item, simply think of it or a key term relating to it and reach in, the item you desire will make itself known. Currently it holds most of the books on this list."  
Here he handed the parchment to Harry. It was roughly a foot long and in one neatly written column was a list of books, most of which had an asterisk, that were not in any apparent order.  
"Any book with an asterisk is one which you own and is in the satchel, the rest you must purchase on your own," Talnus continued. "These books are the most relevant literature in regards to finances, politics, wizarding history, and the House of Potter. They appear in the order you should read them."  
"Thank you Talnus," Harry said, staring him in the eye. The Goblin gave a small bow in return. Harry then turned to Griphook.  
"These are two ways to get money from you vault without coming to the bank," Griphook stated with a hard look at Harry. "This card will appear blank to everyone except for when you use it to make a purchase. It is very similar to the muggle debit card and the money comes straight from your account. Most storekeepers accept it, and for those that don't I give you this."  
Griphook handed Harry the little pouch. It was light and felt empty.  
"No one but yourself may use this or the card. Should you need coins, just think of how much you need and reach into the bag. This too draws directly from your account and will produce exactly the amount you desire," here the Goblin paused to let the boy absorb the information. "You may also return coins by placing them inside and closing the pouch. Both have a daily limit of one thousand galleons. When you near the limit, they will turn golden. Should you reach the limit for whatever reason, they shall turn red. If you overspend, they will burn and disappear. At such an occasion, you must come to Gringotts as soon as you are able and speak with Master Ironskin to discuss why you went over the limit and then have any necessary changed made. Do keep in mind that your vault is not limitless and should you prove to be financially incompetent despite efforts to teach and learn, you will lose your status as Potter heir."  
Harry swallowed heavily before thanking the Goblin and placing the card, pouch and list in the satchel. Five minutes later, he was escorted by Griphook to the door of Gringotts with an appointment to meet with Ironskin in two days' time to discuss where the Potters stood financially and politically as well as their agreement to the Goblin nation.  
Fortunately, there was enough time left in the business hours to visit Flourish and Blotts to pick up the mandatory books for Hogwarts and peruse those for the electives at the school. Based on the book and the professor listed on the school letter, Care of Magical Creatures was scratched off his list. As interesting and valuable as it sounded, the class was likely to be unpractical and questionable. Instead, he asked a sales associate for other, better books on the same subject. She had recommended several, one of which was the three volume set Harry chose to take titled "Of Our World."  
It had all creatures and beings from extinct to abundant, house pets to the deadly, and everything in between with the most accurate information and pictures available.  
A few other classes didn't make the cut too. Muggle studies was pointless to him and while Divination sounded interesting, it was useless. Harry ended up only purchasing a book on the very basics for both Arithmancy and Ancient Runes, the books on the Goblin's list, the books for his mandatory classes at Hogwarts, and "Of Our World" [which he had already taken to calling "OOW" for short].  
In the two days before his meeting at Gringotts, Harry had read and taken notes on the first few chapters all of his school books and the first three of the books from the Goblins. Each book had a sheet of parchment at the end of every chapter with notes and questions regarding that section of the book. Only "OOW" had escaped the same treatment as Harry used it more for when he wanted a break from the others but didn't want to leave where he was.  
The first meeting with Ironskin was tedious as they merely went over data and planned out more meetings at the bank. In the afternoons, he would spend an hour at Gringotts, most likely to go significantly longer, to discuss the Potters and their dealings with the bank and to answer any questions Harry may have.  
Ron and Hermione, the "great" friends that they were, only sent him three letters total. Harry had received a letter from each on his first night in the Cauldron. Both letters were about the same two things, Harry blowing up his aunt and the fact that he was staying the rest of break in the Alley. However, both had a different tone to their letter. Ron's was far more excited at what Harry had done and the fact that he was staying in the Alley virtually unsupervised. In his letter, there was also a very strong undertone of jealousy. Hermione's, on the other hand, was the opposite.  
Her letter was one big lecture on why he should not have done what he did, the rules and regulations he broke, and that he should not wander the Alley but to instead "use that time wisely by studying." The undertone in her letter was more subtle than Ron's but the condescending bite and patronizing words were liberally spread throughout her long missive.  
The third letter he had received from them was a dually written and short. Harry had gotten that one from a very tired Errol. Apparently, Hermione had been with the Weasleys that week and would be going with them to the Alley next week where all of them would purchase their school supplies. They expected to meet Harry at nine in the morning on Monday. He wrote a simple "fine" at the bottom and sent it back with Errol.  
That Friday was quite the busy and upsetting day. Those three letters weren't the only ones he had received or replied to during his time in the Alley. Minister Fudge had indeed remembered their agreement to meet up once more and sent a letter with a purposed date and location, which Harry politely accepted too.  
It was at this meeting, the only afternoon that Harry hadn't spent with the Goblins, he questioned the minister on his parent's will and the fact that it hadn't been read yet. He explained that as he did not know anything about his parents or their friends, Harry "just wanted for everyone to receive their due" and perhaps give them some closure. Fudge eyed him before agreeing to have the will read by the Goblins in the end after spending nearly twenty minutes loudly saying how Harry was "far too kind" and that "such a young boy should not have to worry about the affairs of adults." Harry was sure that everyone who passed by had heard.  
The will reading was scheduled for the thirty first of July, his birthday, which would allow time for those concerned to prepare. From that point forward Harry kept up a light correspondence with the Minister, asking him simple questions regarding wizarding politics to show the man that he was learning.  
Dumbledore sent exactly four letters with his familiar, Fawkes the phoenix. The first stated that the headmaster was severely disappointed in Harry and that the young boy was restricted to Diagon Alley alone and should focus his time wisely on studies. There was also a subtle demand for Harry to not spend any of his money either, to which Harry replied to the whole letter with a simple and curious tone to sound harmless.  
He asked why the headmaster thought he could limit what Harry could do if the man was merely the headmaster of a school which was not in session and the fact that the Minister of Magic himself gave no such restrictions except to be in his room by dark. To that, the headmaster wrote that he had Harry's best interests at heart. Harry didn't know how to safely reply to that other than he was safe and he knew what he was doing. Dumbledore didn't reply to that.  
Harry received two more letters from the man in the three days leading up to the thirty first, both regarding the will reading. He said that Harry needn't worry about it in the first letter. There was a large temptation to ignore the letter but he resigned himself to a short reply stating he wanted it done as the reading should have been completed right after their deaths. Dumbledore hadn't made any further attempts to contact Harry after that until a day before the reading. The Daily Prophet reported that a man named Sirius Black had escaped Azkaban the wizarding prison. He urged Harry to cancel the reading as it would put him and many others in danger. Harry pretended that he had never opened the letter.  
At one sharp, Ironskin began the reading, Harry sitting to his right and a down-trodden scrap of a man to his left. Fortunately Albus Dumbledore had arrived so late that he was relegated to the back of the room where the will was to be executed. It was a public reading so the small hall in Gringotts was packed with people; there were even some who had nothing to do with the deceased couple or their son. This did include Fudge.  
Ironskin stated the full names and titles of Harry's parents and the facts of their deaths before placing a small silver bowl with runes in front of Harry. In it, he poured a silvery-white substance from a small vile. Before anything further could be said, the doors to the room, which had been closed seconds earlier, were slammed open. There stood Sirius Black.  
The whole congregation stood, some moving to apprehend the man.  
"Cease your actions! These are the Halls of Gringotts where Goblins rule" roared Ironskin ferociously. Silence met his cry.  
Once someone stepped onto the floors of Gringotts they were in a sort of safe haven. While ministry could make laws and regulations regarding the interactions between wizards and Goblins, that was as close as they could get to affecting the bank. The bank and the land surrounding in, which was all of Diagon and a few of the nearby allies, were owned by the Goblin nation. If the ministry tried anything, the denizens of those allies and any who held an account were at risk. Any sort of ruling for the Goblin territory was passed carefully as those who entered the area were merely tolerated only for the business they provided.  
Everyone angrily settled down and the proceedings continued.  
To Harry's shock, mist flowed from the bowl to for the upper halves of a man and a women. They were his parents. Harry only recognized them from the pictures he had seen in the album Hagrid had given him.  
Both began their will with the traditional words if being sound in mind before going into detail of why they were making their will. To the shock and horror of all but three people in the room, the couple revealed that they were living under the Fidelious Charm with a man named Peter Pettigrew as their secret keeper. Harry had no idea what that was supposed to mean, but both Sirius Black and Headmaster Dumbledore knew exactly what they meant. The scrappy man opposite of Harry gripped the table hard, first in shock but then in rage. This was going to be interesting.  
"You knew!" He shouted. "You knew all along that Sirius was innocent yet you let him rot in prison, you bastard!"  
The table beneath his hands was cracking. Looking at the man, Harry saw his eyes lighten from rich amber to a glowing greenish yellow and the teeth he bared at Dumbledore sharpen ever so slowly. It was clear as day to Harry, the man was a werewolf.  
Whispers rumbled through the halls. The projection of Harry's parents stopped speaking.  
"Yes," Dumbledore said slowly. "I knew that Peter was their secret keeper, but why would Sirius Black try to escape the ministry all those years back? Why would he attack those innocent muggles?"  
Harry could see what the old man was doing. He was attempting to divert attention from himself onto Black, trying to make himself innocent in whatever trouble he had created.  
"I would gladly answer that and anything else," Black rasped, "if you would only let me."  
He shuffled closer to where Harry was, the people in his way cleared a path.  
"Nearly thirteen years ago," he began, "it was the muggle holiday called Halloween and I had been on watch in the Auror's floor at the ministry. You see, some witches and wizards get silly on that particular night, playing tricks on the muggles. I was alerted of a disturbance in Godric's Hollow and thought nothing of it. But when I got there…"  
Black stopped and closed his eyes.  
"The little house the Potters called home, where they kept a room just for me to use, it was destroyed and burning. A standard Auror spell revealed no living bodies in the home. Another showed what had been cast, not that I didn't already have a clue with the Dark Lord's mark in the sky just above where the chimney used to be."  
When Black opened his eyes, they were bright with tears and lost in a memory that clearly still haunted him. The room was silent and hanging on to every word.  
"Out of the corner of my eye, I saw him. It was Pettigrew, trembling like the rat he is."  
Harry perked at Black's switch to present tense.  
"He tried to tell me that he hadn't told anyone but I kept questioning no, demanding him to tell me. It didn't take long before he changed his story. This time he said that he had been tortured by the Dark Lord, but I know what his and his Death Eater's torture looks like. The rat was fine, just scared at being caught. I had lunged forward and…"  
He swallowed heavily. A tackily dressed woman shouldered her way closer to Black, a floating parchment and a furiously scribbling quill drifting behind her.  
"A thought had struck me and to this day I don't know why. I had lunged forward and ripped his left sleeve off. There it was, in all it's vile and disgusting infamy, the Dark Mark. Pettigrew ran so I chased him down a block. The fat bastard was easy to catch once I gathered my wits. We stood in the middle of the street, muggles surrounding us."  
Black's face was slack by this point, eyes distant.  
"He started screaming, madness marked his words. Said how great the Dark Lord was, how kind and right he was. Next thing I know there were other Aurors closing in on us and Peter, he…"  
The use of Pettigrew's first name showed how far gone in memory Sirius Black was. His words were choked with emotions, not all of it sorrow. The werewolf had moved from his seat to stand with Black. He grasped the other man's arm and pulled him into a hug. Black tried his best to stay collected but after a brief fight, he started to cry.  
"He started shouting how it was all my fault, that I had killed Lily and James. That I was a Death Eater. I was so angry, so furious at him yet devastated at the same time. My best friend and his wife, a woman I regarded as a younger sister, were dead. My godson, my beloved godson I thought he was dead too. Harry was so young and perfect and bright, he was dead. Their home, our home, was destroyed and burning. Remus was gone, he wasn't speaking with us. And now Peter, a Death Eater of all things, was blaming me for this night."  
The shabby man embraced Black harder and he too began to cry silently.  
"I raised my wand, Peter had his in his hand already and pointing at the ground. I tried to do something, a spell or more yelling I don't know, but I hadn't done anything when a blast sounded and smoke filled the street. Peter had caused an explosion. I had been flung back by whatever had exploded. The muggles were screaming and moaning, and the Aurors were attacking me. I don't know why until the smoke cleared and there was a huge crater in the ground with thirteen unmoving muggles laying around it. In the middle, where Peter stood, was a finger and a small dark hole in the ground. I started laughing as the Aurors arrested me. I didn't know what else to do with this impossible situation, I s'pose I was in shock."  
Black closed his eyes and sighed heavily. He kept them shut and grasped the other man's shoulders.  
"What no one knows except for perhaps Dumbledore and Lily, was that myself, James, and Peter were all animagi. I am a black, grim-like dog, James was a black stag, and Peter is a sandy colored rat. All three of us were unregistered. I believe that Peter knew he was as good as dead for Pettigrew was too weak to survive long in Azkaban. He saw the Aurors surrounding us and decided to blast a hole in the street, right down to the sewers beneath us. He cut off his finger, Merlin knows why, then he transformed into a rat and slipped away."  
Shaking himself free of the memory and the other man, Black stood squarely and looked at Dumbledore right in the eye.  
"I was sentenced to life in Azkaban without a trial, without the chance to give my side of the story, and without the use of veritism. For nearly thirteen years I have rotted there, only protected from the Dementors that guard the prison with my true thoughts of innocence and changing into my animagus form. When you," here he looked at Fudge, "came by my cell, the first time, you had the Daily Prophet in your hands and you gave it to me, Minister Fudge. In it was that family on the front page and a rat was on the youngest boy's shoulder. A rat that had a missing toe, the same that Pettigrew had cut off. A rat the same color as Pettigrew's form, and a rat with the same two black marks on it's body as Peter Pettigrew's form."  
The whispers, once silence by the tale, were now rumbling once more.  
"I was originally going to break out right away, but I waited to gather more strength. Then you came by again Minister Fudge, once more with the paper. This time the headline was about this very will reading, called by my godson on his thirteenth. So here I am."  
"And you sir, are my godfather?" Harry questioned quietly. The tacky woman with the parchment and quill turned to him now. Harry had no idea who she was.  
"Yes," Black said simply. "I thought you to be dead. I had used a standard spell and it detected no life so I left to deal with Pettigrew."  
"Unfortunately, as necessary and touching as this may be, we must continue with the reading, any further actions must wait until after," growled Ironskin.  
"Please do sir," said Harry.  
Ironskin tapped a rune on the bowl and the couple began talking again.  
The first subject they approached was where Harry was to live and what was to be done with him. They gave a very long list of names should they too die, become unable to care for their boy, or decide not to care for Harry at all. It began with Black and ended with McGonagall, but nowhere on that list was the named Dursley or even Petunia. That curiosity was addressed after the couple stated they hoped for Harry to attend Hogwarts but should there arise the need or if Harry desired to attend school elsewhere he had their blessing.  
Their very last line concerning Harry's life was that, in the event no one could take care of him and no other avenue was available, then they would rather he become a ward of the ministry than to live with Petunia. Should Harry find himself living with her, then all donations, monies, and properties would be denied.  
Several people groaned in the hall as Ironskin tapped a different rune on the bowl.  
This time the couple had a hard look on their faces and went on to admonish a person unknown to them, for how could they know how put Harry with Petunia? Then they listed how their things would have been divvied up if their wishes had been followed upsetting many more people including Dumbledore. The Potters had left a post script to Dumbledore's portion said that as much as the old man had been kind and helpful to them, they did not want him meddling with their son any more than a headmaster was allowed.  
The final item they addressed were the three men that had become their family: Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew. If any was found to be a traitor or Death Eater, then their share would be split amongst the remaining friends, and if all three were traitors, then they all got nothing and everything would go to Harry. The young boy was to inherit anything not given away and had the ability to grant the couple's denied gift if their wishes not be followed.  
After the mist disappeared, many a witch and wizard left, and soon only Harry, Dumbledore, Fudge, Sirius Black, and the man who cried out remained.  
"Harry, my boy, could you indulge an old man and have tea with me today?"  
Before Harry could answer, Ironskin spoke for him.  
"Mister Dumbledore," he emphasized, "My client must finish his business here and doubtless he will next have business with the Ministry."  
"Indeed he will!" Fudge piped up. "We really must get Lord Black's case fixed as soon as possible! I tell you I have no idea how the ministry sentenced men without giving either a trial or veritism! I say, all the cases at that time must be looked into."  
"So kind of you sir," said Harry, still quiet. "The ministry must have had nowhere near the same level of expectations and ability as it does now under your leadership."  
Fudge beamed at that comment even as the rest of them gave Harry strange looks though the young boy wasn't fooled, he could see the twinkle in Fudge's eye.  
"Perhaps we shall have tea another day Professor," Harry continued. "Goodbye Professor, Minister. I shall see you both soon."  
A Goblin came in to escort Dumbledore out when he tried to continue speaking with Harry. Fudge had left quick enough that he didn't need the same.  
"Quite an interesting conversation there Harry," said the shabby man. "I am Remus Lupin, friend to both your parents and Sirius if he shall still have me."  
"Always Moony," Sirius replied. He turned to Harry, "Would you like to live with me? Once I get all sorted out with the ministry, I have several properties we can look at. You, me, and Moony, we can all live together if the two of you agree."  
"Please?" Harry was stunned at both the offer and the fact that he accepted. All of his life, adults had taught him to trust no one, especially adults themselves yet here he was accepting the opportunity to live with someone he did not even know. Perhaps he was too stunned to react to that part of him which screamed for him to get away from the older men.  
"Of course! And what about you Moony?"  
"Of course," Remus smiled gently. "But I say, enough of this now. First, let's finish here and then to the Leaky Cauldron. No doubt Fudge has already declared you innocent Sirius and the Prophet has a special evening edition out. The ministry can wait until tomorrow when we are all fresh and clean. How does that sound Harry?"  
The boy was stunned. They wanted to stay with him. They were interested in just Harry. They were interested in what he thought. They could care less about his fame, his fortune. Sirius Black wanted "him." Remus Lupin wanted "him."  
"That sounds very good. Are we done Ironskin?" He nearly begged the Master Goblin.  
"For now yes, however we must meet later next week. By Monday evening you should receive a statement with information regarding everything that has occurred today," replied the old Goblin. Though no smile formed on his lips, the gleam in his eye told Harry how pleased he was with this turn of events.  
"M-may we leave now?" This time the pleading eyes were on the two human males.  
"Of course kiddo! And we will have to see about getting a Daily Prophet as soon as possible then eh? What a mess we've caused tonight boys, we should celebrate!" Sirius grinned widely, swinging his arms to and fro.  
"Sirius, you cannot-arg!" Remus couldn't help but grin back. "As much fun as it might be, we are not going to party Lord Black. Instead we are going to get rooms at the Cauldron and clean up. Tomorrow we are going to Mungo's to get you and Harry examined thoroughly then a trip to the Ministry."  
" B-but I want to celebrate!" cried Sirius.  
"I know, I know," said Remus. "I would rather we save that for when Harry is completely under your care and the two of you are on the mend."  
" But Remmy!" Sirius whined.  
A tiny giggle interrupted the two teasing men. Sirius turned to look at Harry, the source of that delightful sound.  
"Harry! Don't you agree with me?" He turned begging eyes to the young boy.  
"A-actually…um," he stuttered, now shy with the complete focus of the two human males. It was so different to any other interaction he held with humans and he didn't really know what to do.  
"I-I agree m-more with Mr. L-lupin."  
He flinched.  
"Wah!" Sirius gasped. "Why?"  
"Y-you shouldn't c-count y-your eggs b-before they h-hatch as the m-mug-gles say," Harry cringed.  
"Exactly!" said the sandy-haired man. "And Harry, call me Remus."  
"A-aye Remus," Harry began to wring his hands in nervousness. He felt like he was beginning to drown in all of this change.  
"What's wrong Pup?" Sirius asked, stopping his pouting.  
"C-can I make a s-sug-gest-ion?" the boy lost what little color he had.  
"Of course!" both men answered.  
"W-what if we had d-dinner together a-as a small ce-celeb-bration of o-our meeting today? W-we could go to the C-cauldron, clean up, and m-meet in t-the P-pub to eat. Bed a-after t-that," Harry couldn't look anywhere but the ground when he gave his suggestion. For all that he appeared confident during the school year and even while in the Alley, it was nearly all washed away under the eye of two men so close to his parents. The stress and shock of the day hadn't helped either.  
"That is a brilliant idea Pup!" Sirius grinned. "That way we get a little merriment to sleep on and still keep old Remmy happy."  
At this, Harry was able to glance up at the two with a small smile before that fleeting confidence left him and he returned his gaze to the floor.  
"It is a good idea, especially because it is your thirteenth birthday" Remus said eyeing Sirius. "Alright, let's go now so we aren't up too late."  
At this time he turned to the Goblins.  
"We apologize for ignoring you gentlemen, but erm…" Remus trailed off.  
"It is quite alright. Business for the day concluded once the readings were completed. However, the three of you need come back once you are settled so that we may finalize today's proceedings. As I said previously, Harry will receive a statement with what occurred today. We need to know what he decides to do. Unless there is anything else, may fortune for you," replied Ironskin. Already the other Goblins in the room began to disappear as a few came in to tidy up the mess left behind.  
"No, thank you Ironskin. May treasures fill your life," said Harry.  
As the boy went by Sirius and Remus to pass through the chamber doors, the two older men shared a look. Silently communicating, they agreed that once Harry retired for the night, they would be watching him closely and speaking about the boy. Based upon reactions from the crowd and Harry during the reading, he had indeed been living with the Dursleys.  
Clearly they weren't kind to the boy, in fact Sirius believed them to be very abusive. Harry was far too tiny and awkward to have had a good life thus far. And he knew it wouldn't bode well tonight of all nights. Making a mental note to talk with Harry about the night's significance, Sirius thanked Merlin he was now relatively free.  
Quickly the two men turned to follow Harry, only slowing to walk side-by-side with him. On the streets, wizards and witches pointed at the trio. Already they could hear whispers about Sirius being innocent. Some gesticulated wildly between the Daily Prophet in their hands and the men as they walked by.  
"Remmy, would you be a dear and snap a paper?" said Sirius as posh'ly as he could, hoping to hear another giggle from Harry.  
"Of course Lord Black. I do believe the special edition is circulating already," Remus replied in kind.  
The man took one from a stunned paper-boy, putting to correct amount of knuts in his empty hand.  
"He you are my good sir," Remus passed the paper along.  
"Why thank you," Sirius snapped the paper open.  
Their silliness was not in vain. As soon as Sirius appeared occupied with the newspaper, Harry let out a quite stream of giggles.  
When the trio passed Madam Malkins, Harry stopped. This caused Remus and Sirius to walk a few paces before they realized their companion was not with them.  
Turning around, they spotted Harry and sent him a questioning look as they turned to face him.  
"You two need new robes," he said, looking at the ground again.  
To this, they had no real argument.  
"C-come on," Harry led the two into the shop.  
Once inside, a soft rustling was heard before a plump witch came into view.  
"What can I do for you today Mr. Potter?" Madam Malkin gave a small glance to Harry's companions, her main focus on the boy.  
"Sirius and Remus need new robes please. A simple set for now and ones appropriate to a visit to the Ministry. We have to go there tomorrow."  
" Of course dear. Follow me gentlemen," She and Harry headed to the back.  
Stunned, they followed. It wasn't until Harry and the seamstress began discussing cuts and colors that they spoke again. Quickly their protests were hushed and a measuring tape flying over their bodies.  
Half an hour later, they were walking out of the store with a bag in each hand. All of the employees had worked together to complete all five sets of robes. Two simple ones for Sirius and Remus each to wear after cleaning up and a fancy set for all three of them for tomorrow's trip to the Ministry. Both men had vehemently tried to stop Harry from paying for the expenses but had been soundly defeated when asked how they would pay if they had no money on them.  
After several promises of ice cream and other treats later, the trio was once more on their way to the Leaky cauldron.


	2. Horrifying Discoveries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, I am looking for a Beta to help me. If you would like to "apply," please pick a section of my story, improve it somehow and briefly explain what you did, send it to me and we'll see.
> 
> Updates will occur when I have written one chapter ahead of the one to be published.
> 
> WARNING: MENTIONS OF RAPE

Before going their separate rooms, the trio agreed to meet at half past six for dinner in the pub that night. Fortunately, the much-needed visit to Madam Malkin's reminded Remus and Sirius of their need for other personal items and quick stop at another nearby shop remedied that. Now each man had his own room with the necessary bathing and grooming supplies.

For Remus and Harry, the time to freshen up in was far too long. Both of them really only needed a quarter of that to shower and dress. Sirius on the other hand, he would probably want more than that. Before he was sent to Azkaban, the man normally took two hours to ready for a simple dinner. He preferred to primp and preen in front of the mirror, but now after his stint in prison who knows what he would need to feel clean again.

Both Harry and Remus made their way down to the pub after an hour. Neither could stand to stay alone after the day's revelations. To their surprise, seated in a booth at the back of the pub was Sirius. A shower had done the man wonders in appearance. His hair shone and his skin glowed in the candle light. Despite his emaciated appearance, he looked lighter, happier.

"Sirius, done already?" questioned Remus.

The other man looked away.

"I couldn't," he stopped. "I couldn't stand to be in front of the mirror."

"Of course, perfectly understandable," Remus said softly. "Now, who wants ice cream?"

That did the trick immediately. Sirius was grinning once more as he flagged down Tom. The rest of the night was spent laughing and sharing stories about various times spent at Hogwarts. For Harry, they were the only stories he wanted to share with the men. He did not want them to know about the Dursleys, especially because tonight was supposed to be happy. The men kept to Hogwarts as well, for no other time was happier for them. Besides, that would allow Harry to learn about his parents sooner rather than later.

The evening passed on with cautious joy. When the clock struck eight, it was mutually agreed that the night was over. Despite their desire to continue, all three knew that the next day was going to be exhausting. Besides that, Sirius was clearly lagging. The poor man had yet to begin his recovery from Azkaban and his escape. It was hard for Harry and Remus not to laugh as Sirius' eyes drooped and he began to nod off, only to jerk back into awareness only seconds later.

Before bidding each other goodnight, the two men led Harry into his room.

"Pup, there is something you need to know," started Sirius. "It isn't widely spread but on a magical child's thirteenth birthday their magic fluctuates. If they have something in their blood, something non-human like faerie or vampire for example, and it is strong enough, they come into their inheritance. Now the Potters have one particular creature in their blood that I think you will inherit."

"James didn't change, but his father did," picked up Remus. "You will be able to tell in the morning, but other than that, it is a slow change. Any questions pup?"

Wide eyed, Harry just had one question.

"What will I be?" he asked.

The men looked at each other and it was Sirius who answered.

"A Wolsren Harry, but enough of this for now, no use getting yourself into a tizzy over something that might not be."

With that Sirius muttered a few spell to clean Harry up and change his clothes into acceptable pajamas. A charm had the bed covers fold over so he could tuck Harry in.

"Now sleep, there is a lot going to tomorrow but there will still be plenty of time to discuss what may or may not have happened."

Sirius swooped in to give a quick peck to Harry's forehead before standing up and letting Remus wish Harry a good night.

They left, slowly walking out into the hall as their rooms were separated from Harry, being further down the hall. Once they closed the door to his room, a change overtook the two. Becoming alert and hardened, they went into Remus' room.

"Remmy," Sirius' voice cracked.

"I know Sirius, Moony saw a great deal today," the man attempted to comfort his friend.

"That's right; the full moon is next week. You have a plan?" It was not really a question, Remus always had a plan. He probably already had a plan for his recovery and one to help Harry.

"Don't I always?" he teased.

"Then would you care to share them?" Sirius teased back with a small smile on his face.

"Them?"

Sirius gave a huff.

"I know you already have plans for the moon and for dealing with both Harry and myself," the man crossed his arms in slight annoyance. No one would be keeping information from him again, especially about Harry.

"Of course Sirius," Remus soothed. He gave a short pause to gather his words.

"I am to be the new Defense professor at Hogwarts, part of the agreement with the Board of Governors was for Hogwarts to supply me with the Wolfsbane potion and a secure room for as long as I am employed there. Snape brews the potion for me and I am given a room in one of the unused towers so that I am far away from others and less likely to be found."

Remus could see how his words affected his friend. After learning about Dumbledore, the man was reticent to trust the elder wizard. The fact that such a dangerous situation was to be under the man's control made Sirius nervous. Before today, the same could have been said of Remus. Who knows what "accident" might happen during the year. Unfortunately, the contract was binding and Remus could quit only at the end of the year.

"And us?" Sirius diverted the subject. There was nothing to be done about Remus' precarious position. Later, they would have to discuss it further but it could wait, there were more pressing issues.

"Once we get to the Ministry, the first thing we need to do is have Harry's guardianship transferred to you. After that, any other issues there should be dealt with quickly. Then we will go to a friend of mine."

"A friend?" Sirius perked up at that. It made him feel a tad better knowing Remus had not been completely alone all these years.

"I thought about Mungo's but I think it would only traumatize Harry. My friend is very discrete and if Harry is a Wolsren, she can help. Besides I think you'll like her Sirius," said Remus in reply. "She's a good person and good at what she does. Gwendolyn is a healer, she and a few others from her pack help the non-humans this society hates. And I don't trust St. Mungos with Harry's possible inheritance, you know how rare and useful Wolsren parts are."

"She is not human," was all Sirius said.

"No, she isn't."

"Very well," Sirius sighed. "I doesn't bother me but I demand that she see to Harry first!"

"Sirius, no!" It tore Remus. Half of him agreed but at the same time, the boy was not in the immediate danger that Sirius was. The man had escaped Azkaban of all places after spending nearly thirteen years behind it's walls.

"I won't hear otherwise Moony!" Sirius growled.

"You will do as I say Sirius Black!" The force of the other man's voice stunned Sirius.

"Padfoot," the soft word was a startling contrast. "Your health is in a far more dangerous state at this point. Moony and I don't like that nor the idea of not having Harry seen to right away. We can all agree that something is wrong with him. However, he has been in the Alley for a while already. Harry doesn't seem to be in pain and Tom says he has been happy during the few days he's been here. Besides this way Harry won't be frightened by Gwen."

The room was silent as both men took in each other.

"Fine Moony, you win," Sirius turned to look away.

"Don't think of it like that, it is not a win until we are all happy and healthy. Besides, you are going to make Harry feel better. If it is as bad as I think, he won't like nor understand what we are doing," Remus cajoled. Sometimes his friend was too narrow-sighted. There was always a reason, usually several, behind his actions and Sirius should know that after all the pranks they pulled in school.

Sirius just grumbled.

"So that is your plan for myself and Harry, what about after that?"

"We need to wait to see what Gwen says. In most possible situations, we find a permanent place to stay and recover. When Hogwarts starts again, Harry and I go there." Here Sirius erupted into a flurry of motion.

"What! You can't leave me, I won't let you!"

"Sirius!" Quickly Remus gave his friend a hug. "No matter what we do, you need time to recover besides, you can work on making a real home for Harry. And think about Yule!"

Now it was Sirius Black's turn to be divided. On one hand, he didn't want to leave his family, risking the small chance of losing them again but Harry needed a home. Sure they had a month until school began. But that was not nearly enough time to make one of the Black properties comfortable much less hospitable.

"Fine, but you let me do what I want, no saying I am going too far," was the terse reply.

"Of course Padfoot. But please, ask for our thoughts before you decide, at least in regards to our own rooms, I doubt Harry wants a Gryffindor red room. Did you see the colors he chose for his robes?"

"Of course I saw! Besides, I plan to include the two of you in the designing process, I was more referring to Yule. I want lots of decorations and traditions!"

A glance at each other brought wide smiles, at least until they turned into yawns.

"Time for bed I think," Remus stood and stretched. "Will you be alright alone?"

"I have to be," Sirius couldn't look at his friend. "I-"

He stopped. Remus moved in front of him. With a strong look and a gentle embrace, he led the other to his room. Once there, with a flick of his wand, Sirius was in his bedclothes and being tucked in.

"I know, but now isn't the time. Maybe at Yule."

With that, he left and the candles dimmed. It didn't take long for Sirius to fall asleep, a tiny smile on his lips at the feel of an alarm spell being placed on him. Now Remus would know if he had a nightmare or became ill during the night. Despite being for young children, it brought a small comfort to him instead of annoyance.

Remus was also quick to bed after quietly checking on Harry. Once again he placed the spell on his special person. It was good to be in a pack again and he would do anything, damn the laws and the wizards, to make sure they stayed together.

The good fortunes of the day carried through the night. Not one of the three stirred from unpleasant dreams, waking only when the birds began to chirp in the morning. In fact, it was such a perfect morning that Harry could not force himself to move. During the night, the thick blankets had settled around his body while the mattress cradled him. Harry didn't even feel any needs just yet, his bladder and stomach sensing the perfect conditions to remain in a doze and agreeing a little more sleep sounded wonderful.

It wasn't until he heard the click of the door and the sounds of whispering that Harry could finally gather the willpower to move. There, standing in the doorway, were Remus and Sirius smiling.

"Good night Pup?" asked Sirius as he strode forward. He sat on the edge of Harry's bed, placing his hand on the boy's sleep mussed hair, giving it a good ruffle.

"Yes sir," he yawned.

"None of that now! I am no respectable person," attempting to look irritated and failing, Sirius tapped the end of Harry's nose causing his eyes to widen before the gems turned their gaze to the older man.

"Ack, even worse. Remus, help!" Chuckling, he ran to hide behind his friend. "He has the dreaded puppy eyes turned on!"

Rolling his eyes, the other man moved about the room as he gathered what Harry would need for the day.

"Sirius, clearly you are inferior when it comes to young gentlemen. If you'll allow me," he turned, still grinning, to Harry. "Harry, if you could please ready for the day instead of torturing Sirius."

Harry didn't know what to make of the two as he silently took his things to the attached bathroom. It only took him fifteen minutes to shower, brush his teeth, and dress. He hesitated at opening the door, he had another one of his feelings. One that meant he wasn't going to like something today.

"Pup, are you alright?" It was Remus.

Steeling himself, Harry opened the door and was hit with a wall of smells that made his stomach growl. Apparently the men had Tom deliver a breakfast spread to his room instead of the trio eating downstairs. There was a platter of pastries, another of fruit and three pitchers. One each for coffee, water, and milk.

"We didn't know what you like and Sirius shouldn't be eating heavily, so…" Remus tugged at a lock of hair. While he was perfect dealing with children, this was the son of his best friends. A boy he hadn't seen for over a decade and one he knew was abused.

"That is fine, I don't like to eat h-heavy either," Harry stumbled only a little. A good night's sleep had left him feeling much stronger than the previous day so he was able to maintain his act far easier.

"I will remember that. What would you like?"

The next five minutes passed in a whirlwind. Sirius had stayed quiet up until Harry began selecting his food. The man kept pointing to different things and telling Harry how good he remembered they were. Surprisingly the man had a story related to everything Tom had given them. As Harry ate, the two kept an eye on how much he consumed and what he chose. The boy didn't touch the pastries but he did eat half of the small bowl of raspberries, several strawberries, and a few slices of a white peach. Harry's eyes slowly brightened and became wider the more he ate. Once finished, he continued to eye the fruits, especially the raspberries.

Remus didn't like what he saw. Clearly Harry was uncomfortable with that small amount of food he had eaten, like it had been too much, and the way the boy eyed the rest as if he almost desperately wanted to continue eating, damning the pain that was most likely in his stomach. Standing he excused himself and popped into his room for a few minutes. Upon his return, he began to hem and haw visibly over the fruit.

"Harry, what do you think we should take with us? Who knows how long we might be at the Ministry," catching the eyes of his best friend, he gave him a look. Satisfied that Sirius understood his plan, he picked as several different fruits. Some he brought closer to his eyes to "examine" while others were tapped and passed.

"Apples?" Harry cautiously suggested. "They won't ruin as easy."

"True, and Honeycrisp are Sirius' favorite," he said as he plucked three of the aforementioned apples and placed them aside. "What else?"

"Ooh! The white peaches Remmy, the white peaches! You love those," Sirius grinned and tossed the bowl of sliced peaches at his friend.

"Sirius, careful! How about blueberries," at the mention of blueberries, Harry wrinkled his nose. Remus looked at him, "Do you not like them Harry?"

"They are alright I s'pose," was the quiet reply.

"Well what do you like?" he prodded.

"Raspberries?"

"Is that a question or an answer," Remus sternly yet gentle.

"An answer."

"Is there anything else? I saw you eat strawberries earlier."

"But won't they spoil and bruise?" Ah, Remus had discovered part of the problem. If he were a betting man, he would guess that Harry would hoard food if he could. Another glance at Sirius told him how much his friend wanted to join in the conversation but they both knew Remus would be more successful in helping Harry. Sirius was too childish and hurt to be a help right now.

"They won't," Remus said. "When I was with the muggles not too long ago, I found these interesting little pouches."

Here he pulled out several brightly colored cloth bags. They looked very similar to a square envelope, only the flap was sealed with a strip of Velcro.

"With a bit of magic," here he placed the strawberries and raspberries into one of the medium sized pouches before closing and tapping the bag. It shivered and shrunk to the size of Harry's card from Gringotts.

"There," he said. "Now the fruit will remain chilled and the pouch will remain firm so they won't be squished. Anything else? We will be out all day today."

Pears, grapes, melons, and mangos soon had places in the pouches. Many fruits had to be asked about and nibbled before they were discarded. With the selection, Remus felt they had enough to keep Harry full and occupied throughout the day until they could get proper meals into him.

"There!" he smiled. "Now one last trip to the loo and off we go to the Ministry."

"Say Remus," questioned Sirius after the trio had voided their systems. "Are we going to meet that friend of yours later? Gwen right?"

"Yes, why?" Remus was confused as to why Gwen was brought up. He didn't want Harry to fret over meeting her.

"Well, I feel well enough to deal with the Ministry, have to really. But I am not feeling so great," here Sirius rubbed his tummy. "How about you Harry, feeling good? I would hate for you to be hurting, then we won't be able to play or-"

Sirius gasped wide-eyed. "We won't be able to make our home! It's going to be lots of hard work with the place I have in mind, but if any of us hurt then…"

He trailed off.

'Ah,' thought Remus. 'So that is what he is up to.'

"Yes, Gwen. I sent her a letter earlier this morning. She wanted to check me out before next week as I will be too busy preparing for Hogwarts. She's a bit worried over some recent developments. She's good, Gwen, absolutely delightful. You'll like her. She is mothering and careful, and she won't tell a soul about you seeing her."

"That is good. I've been thinking over breakfast, it's why I didn't speak much but," Sirius paused. Harry was listening intently, worried for the new adults in his life yet mildly curious as well.

"I haven't been eating much obviously, even with all of this! You know this is food I love," he gestured to the empty bowls and plates. "And, I hurt. Bone deep too. They creak worse than an old door!"

There was a tap at Harry's window. It wasn't an owl he recognized, but one Remus did.

"That must be from her. Probably been up longer than us," said Remus as he let the owl in. He fed it a few scraps and some water as he read the letter.

"Good," he mumbled. He took a muggle pen from a pocket in his robes and wrote several lines in reply on the back of the parchment. Tying it to the owl, he took it back to the window and let it take off.

"She has cleared her schedule and will see us as soon as we can get to her. Her pack has invited us to dinner too."

"Pack?" That word caught Harry's attention. Remus shuffled a little before steeling himself.

"I think you are mature enough but, well…I-I am a," he stopped. It was hard to admit to what amounted to be a stranger about his lycanthropy. He had no idea how Harry felt about werewolves or even creatures in general. Hopefully it wouldn't scare him away.

"Werewolf," the boy simply stated. He wasn't even looking at Remus. Harry's eyes were on the floor once more.

"How…" Sirius asked apathetically. Like Remus, he was stunned.

"Well, I read about them in OOW and," Harry swallowed heavily. "You gripped the table hard yesterday, broke it even. Your face also gave you away when you bared your teeth at Professor Dumbledore. I was close enough to see your canine's sharpen and become longer, though the rest got sharper too. And I also saw your eyes change from amber to yellow."

"Good observation skills, they will serve you well later," Remus said absently.

Harry noticed how still and vacant the man was. He slowly moved to stand in front of him.

"It's fine. Sirius and my p-parents wouldn't be your friends or trust you with me if they thought you dangerous," Harry spoke solemnly. He brought his had up and brushed his against Remus'. The boy dearly wanted to touch Remus, to hug him and let him know it was alright. It was something that Harry longed for many a time and now when another needed it, he couldn't. However, that was fine with Remus. He shut his eyes briefly before slowly getting to his knees. Even though Remus was a werewolf, he wasn't very tall, reaching only 5'8". Yet kneeling before Harry, who was ramrod straight, he was still a few inches taller than the boy.

"Thank you Harry James Potter," slowly he moved to hug the unresponsive boy. "If only more were like you."

Just as slowly, Remus released Harry and stood once more. After a few seconds of silence, Sirius shifted and cleared his throat.

"We should get going. The Ministry will take a while even though it is Saturday. You weren't the only one getting letters this morning. Fudge himself will see us as soon as we arrive. Apparently he has had several departments running around all night."

With that, the trio left the room and went to the back of the Pub where a fireplace stood. After a quick explanation of what to say, Remus left first to catch Harry when he flew out of the Ministry fireplace and steady his friend who had a deathly pallor visible on the small amount of skin Remus could see. A few moments rest and a few pieces of fruit restored the two enough that they could trek on.

Leaving the Floo room, all three were met with a stampede of people. Witches and wizards from Ministry employees to reporters from the various magical publications were calling for their attention. The special edition of the Daily Prophet from the night before and even the morning's paper had many in an uproar. It wasn't until a team of Aurors showed up that the crowd quieted.

"Listen here folks," demanded the tallest, a black man. "Please direct your questions to the Public Affairs office, they will be in close contact with these gentlemen, but for now they have an appointment with the Minister. Excuse us."

With that he and the other three Aurors surrounded Harry, Remus, and Sirius to lead them away from the commotion, shouldering and threatening to clear the way.

"Thank you Shacklebolt," said Sirius. "I remember you, a few years behind me in Gryffindor. Liking the Corps?"

"Indeed, it is a fulfilling job," was all the man said before ignoring them.

It took about five minutes to reach Fudge's office. A lift had been cleared just for them, along with the hallways from the lift to the office. Said office was lavishly yet neatly decorated. Filled with dark woods and dressed in purples and golds, the large office was actually welcoming. The décor wasn't impersonal but did indicate that it's owner was important. At a large cherry wood desk sat Cornelius Fudge, the English Minister of Magic. His desk was neat, clear except for a hefty stack of documents and some personal trinkets. On each corner was a black try, one labeled "In" and the other labeled "Out." Both were empty. In front stood three plush chairs that were also made of cherry wood, and covered in a deep purple cloth with gold trim.

"Gentlemen, please, have a seat!" Fudge gestured to the chairs. The men sat in the outer chairs, leaving Harry to sit in the middle. The boy took this chance to give a thorough glance around the office.

"Is that a new picture sir?" he asked, pointing to a gold frame hanging next to a tall bookshelf.

"Yes it is Harry, the latest portrait of the family. It was made not too long after your last visit."

"Then your niece had her baby?"

"A strapping little boy they named after me!" The man crowed, pleased with not only the growth in his family but in his namesake as well.

"Is he and the mother doing well?"

The social niceties continued on for a few minutes more. It was a strange sight to see, one that has Remus adding more questions to the already long list he had for Harry. The boy just kept surprising him. Remus knew without a doubt that the young boy had been abused, most likely quite severe, yet he had the ability to put on an act that fooled many. He was able to act in such a way that both drew in attention yet deflected it at the same time. Harry was able play almost anyone. It would be hard to fool a non-human as the scent he gave of was dominated by the bitterness of intense fear.

Fudge cleared his throat bringing Remus' thoughts back to the present situation at hand.

"Alas, as much as I would like to continue our chat, we have business to attend to. First, I would like to address the false imprisonment of one Lord Sirius Black. Since the will reading yesterday afternoon I have had many departments here in the ministry working through the night to find as much information as possible about the dealings regarding this case. A committee has been formed that will review all cases of that era to confirm that the judgment was just. Your case has been expedited and found that there were no measures taken to discern guilt. Due to this and recent evidence, Lord Black, it has been determined that you were falsely imprisoned and will thus be compensated with an as of now undetermined amount of money as well as a public apology. Any measures taken to repair damaged caused from this situation will be paid for by the ministry. The complete details are in this folder."

Here Fudge slid a large folder bursting with parchment towards Sirius who did not even peak into it. He merely tapped it with his wand, binding and shrinking it to the size of a small pocket book and placing it within his robes.

"Here is the official document releasing you from Azkaban."

This document was given more care by both parties and this time is wasn't shrunk, but instead rolled and tied by an ornate ribbon after Sirius read through it thoroughly.

"Very well, expect further missives on this matter at a later time. Thank you for your prompt attention."

"Of course, we cannot stand for such injustice. Now onto other pressing matters, unfortunately until a professional and accredited healer declares you fit Lord Black, you cannot care for Mister Potter. Instead that duty will go to Mister Lupin, and are you capable and prepared to take care of young Mister Potter?"

"Yes, I am," Remus stated evenly. "I will be staying with Lord Black for the foreseeable future, helping both him and Harry as they heal. I am also to be employed at Hogwarts for the next year. Unfortunately I do not think that I will stay passed this year as there are now other things that require my attention due to this new situation. We also already have plans for recovery as well as how to deal with my lycanthropy"

It wasn't a secret that Remus was a werewolf. At least, not to anyone at this meeting and anyone who was privy to the details of this meeting.

"Very well, I need all three of you to sign this," here Minister Fudge passed a single document to the trio. "This document just states that Mister Lupin will care for Mister Potter until Lord Black is fit for the duty. Unfortunately this is all we can do for now, but all of these issues will be pursued until all harmed parties are satisfied. However, we would like to document…"

The rest of the day passed in this manner until late afternoon. Cornelius Fudge was impressed with both of the men as they were able to continue business while keeping Harry well fed and focused. He could tell that both the young boy and Sirius Black wanted nothing more than to leave and rest. They looked exhausted and ill. It was almost half past three when he finally called it a day. No one in that room could stand to go much longer.

"May we reschedule to continue at another time? I am afraid we will be unable to get anywhere else today," said Fudge tiredly.

"I doubt that we will be able to until winter break at Hogwarts. However, that should be more than enough time for all of us to get information and plan our next moves," said Sirius solemnly.

"Yes we really must be leaving, I have a friend who has agreed to see us today. If we may leave Minister?" asked Remus politely.

"Of course, it was good to clear the records today gentlemen. Harry, I look forward to your next letter!" beamed the Minister.

After another round of polite goodbyes, the trio left. They didn't speak again until they found an empty hall within the apparating wing. Far too many people were lingering in the halls, more than what would usually be present on a Saturday. In fact, they didn't want speak until they made it back to Harry's room in the pub and several privacy spells were put up. Unfortunately they couldn't go back just yet.

"I believe that was the most productive meeting I have ever had with the ministry," stated Sirius abruptly. This simple statement caused smiles to crack on everyone's face.

"Indeed it was Sirius. Now as much as I would like us to eat a proper meal, I believe that we should head to Gwen's clinic. She might not want our stomachs full when she examines us. Are we ready?" asked the tired man. A productive day it might have been, but exhausting nonetheless.

"D-do we have to see her t-today?" mumbled the now visibly nervous twelve year old. The two men shared a look.

"We do Harry," Sirius ran his hand through the messy black hair on the boy's head. "The more time I have to rest, the more I can feel how messed up I am. And Harry…"

He paused to kneel in front of the small child. Placing his hands firmly on Harry's shoulder and failing to hide the wince at the wrongness he felt from the bones, Sirius squeezed his eyes shut for a moment. When he opened them, he looked determined. He knew that they couldn't leave Harry unprepared for Gwendolyn's examination. That could destroy what trust he had for both himself and Remus.

"Harry, she is going to examine me thoroughly and then she will do the same to you."

Harry blanched. He wanted to run, to tear away from Sirius' tight grip and not look back.

It was a good thing that Sirius had a hold on the boy. Despite the long day and the little bit of food Harry had swallowed throughout the day, he was primed to take off as soon as he was able. It was easy to see in the way he paled and the sharp jerk.

"Please, listen to me cub!" He brought one hand to Harry's face, forcing the boy to look into his eyes. The pleading must have been enough, for Harry looked directly at the other man, black and green focused on nothing else. Both were ignoring Remus, though it wasn't as if he knew what to do. All those years wandering left little time for interaction with others, especially children, so he was more than a little lost. He needed time to plan what he was going to say.

"My little pup, I saw your birth, I saw you grow for a year and a half. Please, believe me when I say that this is the best thing to do right now. The marks on your body aren't right, they shouldn't be there. The bones I feel right now just plain wrong, I shouldn't even be able to feel them! Yet I do and even I can tell they are warped. Please, puppy, just please?"

No one said anything. It was as if they were in their own little bubble. Not even the rest of the world disturbed them now. A stroke of fortune had been bestowed upon the trio and the empty hall they were in remained abandoned except for them, though the dull roar of ministry work teased their senses reminding them of where they were.

"W-will you s-still w-want m-me?" Harry wanted to believe badly that Sirius and Remus cared for him. But the fear of what this Gwen person would find, that she and the others would see what a freak he was, it was almost overwhelming. Harry was teetering on a fine line between breaking down and shutting down. He felt that either way they wouldn't want him. It was a horrible conclusion but what else could he think? Either Gwen revealed it or they would find out later after the disappointment of him not agreeing to their plan. At least this way Harry wouldn't have too big an attachment to have ripped away.

"Of course Pup!" Both men shouted.

"There is nothing you could do that would make us leave you!" This time Remus nudged Sirius aside to kneel in front of Harry. His voiced cracked as he spoke. The resigned and unbelieving look on the boy was too much for either to handle. Sirius gently pulled the boy into a warm and strong hug as Remus pulled them both into a tight grip. They remained that way for a few minutes, each soaking in the tentative love they all so desperately wanted to give and receive.

"Are we ready? Gwen must be worried and I don't want the two of you going without a proper meal for too much longer," whispered Remus, eyes sharp and colored an intense yellow.

"Yes," Harry whispered.

"Then hold tight." It was all the warning Harry and Sirius got.

There was a squeezing feeling, similar to what Harry felt when his aunt's good vacuum cleaner got stuck to his body. Only it was far more intense. It felt like someone had taken hold of his hands and feet to stretch him, compressing his body uncomfortably. He was alone too. Remus and Sirius weren't there. Wind was whipping past him, colors spinning by. It was sickening.

The landing was jarred Harry. After what felt like an eternity, he was with Sirius and Remus once more but they weren't in the empty hallway anymore. Instead it was a dimly lit and poorly cared for street. A nearby sign stated that this was Knockturn Alley. Not even two seconds after reading that, Harry was on his hands and knees as his stomach rebelled. Bile was all he had to spit up. It burned his throat and made the spinning headache he had worse.

"Calm little pup, just breath slow and deep now," crooned a soothing voice. It was Sirius. The man gently rubbed his back, the giant hand a warm comfort.

"Here, drink some water."

A small flask was pressed to his lips by Remus, the cool water cleared Harry's mouth and eased the intense ache behind his eyes. Five minutes passed before the boy could sit upright unaided. In that time, both of the older men had growled and glared away a few of the nosier denizens from the alley. Eventually Remus just scooped him up, cradling him close to his hot body. The higher temperature that werewolves naturally ran at quickly warmed Harry, soothing the rest of his headache away. The chest he was pressed against rumbled.

"Better cub?"

"Yes, was that apparition?"

"Yes. I should have explained it to you, forgive me cub."

"It's alright, I-I don't think I am capable of understanding right now. It would not have made a difference, though I am curious how you did that inside of the ministry."

"That is an explanation for another time, but still Harry, Remus should have explained. We both needed more warning, but enough of that. We need to see Gwen now," Sirius said with a heavy look at his best friend.

"Right, follow me Padfoot. Her clinic is right over here."

Still cradling Harry, Remus led them to a rather slim and dull building sandwiched between a questionable potion shop and another whose wares were unidentifiable. Like many of the buildings in the alley, the clinic was in severe disrepair. The windows were grimy and cracked, though one clearly had something thrown through it while another was completely boarded up. On the ground lay glass, shingles, and wood from the roof and the exterior walls. Garbage lined the small spaces on either side of the clinic, some spots piled higher than Harry was tall. Even the door was cracked and hanging crooked. A small brass knocker was all that adorned the door, barely kept in place with a single screw.

As the trio stepped in front of the door, it opened to reveal darkness. Not even Remus could the body that invited them in it was so dark. Not hesitating for a second, Remus walked in with Sirius trailing behind as alert as the tired man was able. The door snapped shut.

Instantly candles lit up as an older woman who was almost as tall as Sirius at 6'5", approached them swiftly. The now bright hallway was narrow and long. About halfway down, doors of various kinds lined the rest of the hall that clashed with the dark red of the walls.

"Remus!" she exclaimed. Wrinkles creased the edges of her green eyes and mouth while the rest of her golden skin was baby smooth. Her black hair was pulled into a low braid that brushed her lower back. Dressed in a flowing grey skirt, low black heels, and a black peasant's shirt, the woman had a matronly feel.

"Nanna, so good to see you, this is my best friend Sirius and his godson Harry. Is Gwendolyn ready?" As much as the man would have preferred to rush by in search of his healer friend, he knew how hard Nanna could hit him with a wooden spoon.

"Remus, introduce us properly young man. I can still turn you over my knee!" Nanna growled.

"Yes Nanna," he said gently standing Harry upon the boy's own two feet. "Nanna, this is Heir Hadrian James Potter, godson of Lord Sirius Orion Black, my best friend. Gentlemen, this is Madam Eleni Bryn, Grandmother to the Hyperion Pack."

"Sweet young ones, as guests of Gwendolyn, you may call me Nanna," she smiled warmly. "Now, Gwen is expecting all of you. And if I may, she certainly is needed!"

Nanna moved to pick Harry up but the boy quickly slipped behind Remus to grip Sirius' leg. It was plain to see, the young boy was becoming very stressed.

"Com'ere Harry," rumbled Sirius comfortingly.

"Sirius-" Remus stressed as he tried to take Harry from the man. There was no way it was safe for either if Sirius insisted on carrying the young boy.

"I'll be fine, let's go already," he murmured.

"Very well then," said Nanna in a reserved voice. Remus knew it hurt her to have a child weary of her for any reason, especially one that looked as lost as Harry.

She walked quickly but lightly down the hall, opening a bright teal door with a silver knob. Remus had Sirius walk in front of him as it would be easier and faster for him to react should the man buckle. Slowly they walked to the end of the hall where Nanna waited. Passing through the door, Remus grasped his friend's shoulder where the tiny hand of the boy who brought them together lay.

The room was lit far brighter than the hallway and it was covered in warm browns and golds to help soothe uneasy patients. It was also spacious, filled only with an examination bed, a rolling service tray, a couch, and a low coffee table. Cabinets lined the walls that would have been imperceptible if it wasn't for their brass handles, they stood at a height comfortable for someone nearly six feet tall. A door stood adjacent to the one that had let the trio and Nanna in.

A light knock reverberated from that door before it opened to reveal a woman who was a replica of Nanna except for her icy blue eyes and younger body. Even her clothes matched, though her were cheerier with the white peasants shirt and lavender skirt.

"I am Gwendolyn Bryn. For the unfortunate circumstances that we come together, it is a pleasure to meet the Lupin Pack," she curtsied lowly. "Now, let us not waste time and begin. Who will go first?"

"I will," said Sirius as he handed Harry off to Remus. The little boy didn't want to let go of Sirius. In fact, he wanted to leave and go back to the Cauldron. He was very near his limit, displayed by the shine to his eyes and Harry's silence.

"Of course Lord Black," smiled Gwen as she patted the bed. "If would you please take a seat here, I will begin with an overall examination spell and then move to a physical external exam."

"Call me Sirius, I hate Lord Black. My father was the worst," grumbled Sirius as he moved.

Gwen and Nanna chuckled.

"Very well. Do you have any magical objects or magic currently on you? This includes your wand, any jewelry, and glamours. They interfere with my spell work, best not to miss something because of a bauble," she explained, taking out her wand.

It took a few moments for Sirius to remove the items in question. A flick of Gwen's wand revealed no active magic, whether a spell, curse, or potion, on the man.

"Alright, you might feel a tickle starting from your toes and moving up to your head. That is just the spell doing it's work," another, more complicated flick had a green halo start from Sirius' toes. It slowly moved up the man as a large roll of parchment appeared on the bed next to him. Clear black writing flitted across it, detailing any injuries the spell detected.

"What exactly is the spell doing Gwen?" asked Remus. He could see how Harry was apprehensive. The halo was almost at Sirius' knees yet the writing on the parchment had taken up enough room it to drape halfway down to the floor. Though the question was to sate his own curiosity as well.

"This is a very thorough spell," began Nanna. "It will list every injury the recipient has ever had, detailing when, the severity, it's repercussions, as well as what most likely caused the injury."

Both Harry and Sirius lost their color, but neither moved. Sirius, because he knew it was necessary to get his godson the help he needed and to get the help that he needed, as reluctant as he was to have his history displayed. Harry remained only because of the tight grip Remus had on him, he wanted to run away, to escape what he had been trying to hide from the two men.

Gwen, noticing their reactions and the length of the paper, tapped the written parchment. Next to it, another roll appeared, this time the writing was in red and far less of it covered the thick paper.

"With this second spell, only the injuries that are treatable without extensive measures being taken or are life-threatening appear so that they can be addressed sooner rather than later after I have read the extended report. Sirius," Gwen paused and gave the man a hard stare.

"May I read some of this out loud?"

"Yes," he said quietly. She knew, they all did except for Harry. They all knew why the parchment was so long. By reading some of the injuries, it would create more trust between her and Harry. It would also set an example for the boy that he should not fear his examination and that Sirius could understand him. As Gwen began to read, the halo reached Sirius' waist. Now both parchments were frantically unrolling and the spells filled them. Gwen paid them no attention, she had another feeling as to why and she prayed, as futile as it was, that she was wrong.

"Age four: soles of both feet whipped, caused welts and bleeding. They would have made walking extremely painful for at least a month as they healed. Most likely done by an adult female. Also age four…" Gwen read a large range of injuries from a stubbed toe to whippings and the removal of toenails. The injuries started when Sirius was four and continued up until the man met Harry and Remus yesterday. Gwen continued to skim over the list, picking out various injuries to see how Harry would react. The boy, after the first minute, had gained a look of acceptance. It wasn't until she said one in particular that Harry gave a small reaction.

"Ages fifteen to thirty…rape," she said, swallowing back the bile at Harry's averted gaze and the flinch from Sirius.

"Fifteen to thirty?" Remus choked.

"Mother-dearest felt that I would straighten up after learning how the whores in Knockturn lived when I returned after Fifth Year. As you know," Sirius took a deep, fortifying breath. "I lived with James and his family after that. Then it stopped until I got sent to Azkaban. The others, the guards, it didn't matter, they all had me."

Silence reigned.

"Hug?" asked Harry in a tiny voice. He could hear the tremble, the breaking in his godfather's voice. He could hear the longing and the pain. He could hear the fear in his godfather's voice. And Harry knew, that when he too got that way, all he wanted was for one person to care for him, to give him some sort of affection. So he offered this man, who he barely knew, what he himself always craved and still craved.

"There would be nothing more I could want if I got a hug from you my pup, but we should at least wait until the spell is finished ok?" smiled Sirius. His grin was so wide, so genuine that he looked young again. It made Remus hurt, thinking about the man's unfair imprisonment and his lack of faith in his best friend.

"It is almost done," murmured Gwen. The halo was finishing Sirius' shoulders, almost at his neck. By this time, the original parchment was curling up on the floor as the second was almost at one foot in length and being studied intensely by Gwen. She began a quiet conversation with Nanna as a small, floating piece of parchment and a short black quill took notes. It was very similar to what the blond woman had done the other day when Sirius confronted Dumbledore and the public. Nanna left, taking the rolling cart with her.

"Sirius," said Gwen, focusing on the man. "When Nanna gets back, she and I-"

"No!" Sirius interrupted. "I only want you and my pack in here, no one else."

"Sirius, I can't fix you alone. We need to fix what we can and get you started on a potions regimen, the sooner the better and I need Nanna to make that happen. Just think, you won't be hurting much longer and soon your body will be good as new."

"I don't care," he growled, looking away. "If you need an assistant, use Remus. I don't want her or anyone else touching me, I don't want you touching me but I can concede to your help and your help alone."

Gwen gave the man a hard look.

"Fine, but she will be right outside the room on stand-by should something go wrong, do you understand?" she demanded just as Nanna returned pushing the rolling cart. It was filled with potions, bowls, and other medical supplies.

"Gwendolyn?" she questioned, staring at Sirius and Gwen.

"Grandmother, you need to wait in the other room. Sirius doesn't want you present," she bit out, still staring at Sirius.

"Very well, come along Harry-" she began to coax the young boy.

"No, he stays. Remus too," said Sirius.

Nanna stood stiffly. She gave each member of the tiny pack a long stare before she left without a word.

A bright green flash at the top of Sirius' head indicated that the spell was complete. From the bottom shelf on the cart, Gwen took out a simple hospital robe.

"Change in to this," she said. "Then sit back down. I am going to first examine each area thoroughly before beginning the healing process."

From that point forward, she was brisk and to the point. Remus wanted to hit her. As helpful as Gwendolyn could be, she sometimes lost sight of her patient's feelings. She was the only grandchild to Eleni Bryn and her husband Hyperion Bryn. Orphaned young, she was a spoiled girl who truly did care for others. Gwen didn't understand the need for privacy and the comfort that only family could provide. Despite what he felt, Remus held himself back. She did acquiesce to what Sirius wanted and she was helping them.

It took nearly half an hour before Gwen was satisfied with her findings. The only place she hadn't touched were Sirius' nether regions. Instead she began to feed him various potions after explaining what they were. Sirius quietly accepted all of them, drinking them down with only a small grimace.

"You need to lay back Sirius," Gwen said, looking at Harry and Remus. "I am going to check your genitals and anus now. This is where Remus will need to help. Are you sure you want Harry to stay?"

The boy in question stared at his godfather, a silent conversation passing between the two.

"Yes," said Harry. They knew Harry would soon be facing the same.

"Very well, but he has to remain by your head," she said disdainfully. Despite the fact that she did recognize the signs, Gwen didn't want to believe anyone could harm a child in such a way.

"That is fine," was all Harry said. Sirius laid down on the examination bed, Harry perched next to his right shoulder. Gwen tapped the bed twice causing stirrups to appear. After placing a cotton sheet and a thin wool blanket over Sirius, she placed his feet into the stirrups. Remus stood behind her.

"Sirius, you will feel pressure and some stinging, but anything more than that you need to tell me. The potions should make you a little sleepy and numb so you won't hurt, ok?" Gwen stated, checking her instruments.

"Ok."

For the next hour, Gwen and Remus worked to repair and heal the damage done to Sirius. The man didn't make a sound, merely staring into Harry's eyes. Soon after the work began, he brought his right hand up to Harry's tiny hands. Harry never looked anywhere but at his godfather, gently stroking his hand, occasionally straying to pet the man's wild hair. Halfway through, Gwen had to pause in order to allow a potion enough time to be absorbed into Sirius' body. During the pause, she started the revelation spell on Harry after clearing him of magic. The resulting parchments were nearly as long as Sirius' by the time it finished. Fortunately, or unfortunately depending upon you view, the thick paper detailing what was an active problem remained very short at four inches.

Upon reading the contents, Gwen had to look away. Remus snatched the parchment as it fell, quickly skimming it before giving Harry a crushing hug. He didn't have to say anything for Sirius to understand.

It took a few minutes for everyone to gather their wits once more. In that time, Gwen stepped out to speak with her grandmother to obtain more of the necessary supplies. She fed Sirius another pain potion before settling him on the couch.

"The only fortunate thing about this meeting is that we can stop the pain," Gwen said gravely. "Unfortunately much of what has occurred cannot be reversed. Due to your treatment prior to becoming pack with Remus and Sirius, you will never attain your potential build. Your maximum height will be around five and a half feet while your body will remain slim. Because of your starvation, you will always have a difficult time getting the nutrients that you need as well as being able to eat enough. You will most likely find that you are only able to eat small portions and that generally you will not feel hungry until it is painful. Anything too rich may make you ill. This can be reversed to a degree; however, it will take time and patience. "

Gwen was the only one to speak. Harry remained still, already mostly knowing what she spoke of. The two men were quiet simply because they were stunned. It wasn't until she spoke of Harry's rape that they reacted.

"Can he be given Revpuri?" asked Sirius, a hollow look in his eye.

"Why!" Gwen was enraged. Revpuri was a potion that, as it's full name Reversus Puritatem implied, made Harry a "virgin" once more in body and spirit.

"You know why, do not stand there and act mighty Gwendolyn," roared Sirius.

"Even I can tell that he is a creature and a submissive at that! It is well known that subs who have been "sampled" willingly or not have difficulty finding their own mates and acceptance into the new pack. This will remove that stigma as well as create an understanding with potential mates," Remus growled.

Revpuri only worked on those who had been forced and were under the age of maturity, using the negative emotions to return the victim to their "whole" state once more. It was a painful process that left telltale signs on the victim. Their aura would return to it's pure white state, but leave any who experienced it melancholy and achy. The barrier that signified purity in body would return, but thicker and harder to break. For all the science and modernization, nothing could take away the instincts of creatures. It merely allowed them to mask the depravity of those vile individuals and return the ability for the victim to live a more normal life.

"As ass-backwards and cruel the ways of the creatures are, you know he needs this to spare him greater pain in a few years," Sirius said lowly.

"You're not even going to ask Harry?"

"Damn it girl, you are not listening! He is not human, neither are you. We cannot afford to think like them! And I would explain everything to him if you would just give me a chance you stupid girl," seethed Sirius from the couch.

"I'm not human then" Harry's eyes were wide.

"No you aren't human Pup, it was clear this morning when your eyes glowed in contentment during breakfast," Sirius cleared his throat. "Wolsrens are a finicky bunch and because of the history of this species, they demand purity in their submissives. But you have to understand Harry, there is nothing wrong with you, only that vile person who hurt you!"

"What am I?"

"Pup, that is a conversation best left for later." Both men could agree with that. The Wolsren weren't spoken about in an area as Knockturn. It was too dangerous to let others know where a submissive who hadn't yet reached their majority was.

"I need to know!"

The trio looked at the woman who had helped them thus far.

"No you don't Gwendolyn Bryn!" Remus was steaming. This girl thought she could demand information that not even she would willingly give so freely about herself. "You are behaving like a spoiled brat, I expected better from you. We came here for your help, not for you to demean us. I know Gwen, the sweet girl who would help us, not this wretched girl who feels entitled to get what she wants. We are hurting Gwen, get your head out of your ass!"

"Leave Gwen, go to your room," stated Nanna calmly. The old woman had slipped inside the room when she heard the shouting. She was disappointed in her granddaughter and curious as to why she was being so cruel. Gwen and Remus were friends, and had been for over a decade. She-Nanna froze for a second, she knew why. It was obvious now that she thought about it. Her granddaughter wanted Remus and was letting her personal feelings affect her job.

"Let's see here," she said, as if she hadn't just sent Gwen away like a naughty child. "Harry, do you mind if I take the hurt away? We can set Sirius up to sit with you and Remus can help me."

For all the woman had been upset when told to leave, the time spent in the other room allowed her to think about the situation. She knew who Harry was and the gist of the situation as a whole. Nanna also knew when to submit in the name of the patient's comfort.

Harry didn't speak, he didn't give any indication that he heard Nanna in the first place. It was quiet for several minutes before he finally nodded. Quickly, everyone was in motion except for the boy. Remus picked up another gown for Harry, helping him into it. Nanna was transfiguring the couch around Sirius, turning it into a comfortable chair for the man that would allow him to be close to Harry. She levitated both next to the bed. After skimming both lists, Eleni Bryn was ready to tear someone apart but she restrained herself and instead turned to Harry.

"Alright Harry, lay back. What I am going to do now is feel along your body to get a better understanding of what the spell has revealed, ok?" She waited until he acknowledged her. The tiny nod made her heart clench just a little more. Feeling the boy's body, however, damn near made it burst. It was easy to detect the warped bones and other injuries her old hands had felt many times before during her time as the pack healer. She progressed slowly but gently and thoroughly, not wanting to miss anything. As she moved, she explain what she was looking for and what she found to keep Harry calm and the pack informed. When it came time to repair the poor boy, Nanna was near her breaking point.

It was pure luck that Harry was still alive, plain and simple.

Nanna sighed deeply. She carefully stepped back to allow the other two men room to move forward and cuddle the tiny boy. Anxious eyes regarded her, desperate for good news despite the overwhelming evidence to abuse committed.

"With time and proper treatment, Harry will be able to function relatively normal. However, very little can be reversed right now. Most of his injuries will take years to fix but his body will never be as it should."

She had to look away, the tears in Harry's eyes stabbed her in her heart and left a weight in her stomach. Even the barely leashed outrage in Remus' body left her ill.

"Harry, you will never be very tall and you will always have to watch what you eat. Due to the abuse you have suffered, your growth plates are all nearly sealed and the mental trauma will always linger subconsciously. You will not always register that you are hungry or be capable of eating enough to maintain a healthy body."

Harry started to shake and struggle to take in a breath of air.

"There are also blocks on your…"

A soft groan had the adults looking at Harry. He had passed out. Everything that had happened from the end of the school year forward had placed an enormous amount of stress on the young wizard, with the culmination being the revelation of the state of his body. It was too much-far too much-for someone as young as Harry to handle.

It took the adults a few seconds of stunned silence to respond to Harry. Gently, they settled him on the table with a warm, fuzzy blanket. Nanna gestured to a few steps away, indicating she wanted the men to move back. They would be close enough to aid Harry in a flash yet far enough that if they spoke quietly, they could discuss what the boy needed.

Moving slowly, the trio took another minute to gather their composure. A flick of Nana's wand ensured that any noise they made would not disturb Harry.

"What do you mean by blocks?" Sirius said lowly, a dangerous tone in his voice.

"Ones placed to prevent his majority inheritance to happen, though it has obviously failed. If it is left on it could cause harm such as not finding his pack or even bearing children. There are also a few binds on his magic and two spells. Once meant to induce other's to ignore Harry and the second to create a dependent feeling or compulsion to a specific set of individuals."

"Can it be traced?" Although Remus had a good idea who had done this to Harry.

"Yes," was all that Nanna said.

"Let's leave this for later, what we need to discuss now is how to heal Harry."

Nanna inhaled deeply and shut her eyes as she let the air out.

"Right now we fix the pressing injuries. After that, I will need to sit with Gwen and create a regimen of potions that will help with the rest. Everything except for the warped bones and the mental trauma can be helped with a few potions."

"Will Gwen be able to control herself? I don't want her to hurt Harry, intentionally or not," growled Remus.

"If I find her incapable, then she will be obliviated in regards to this meeting. We shifters do not tolerate the harm of a young one."

"Very well, be sure of it. I will not allow any more harm to Harry if I can help it!"

"Of course, now his bones will be the longest physical problem to take care of. We need Harry to get as healthy as possible before we begin to break the warped bones to reset them correctly. This will take around two years to complete if we do two or three of the problem areas at a time. He will need to take some supplements when they are healing so the process will be shorter followed by a two week intermission to allow his body to recover before another round of resetting happens."

"And his mind?" The look in the werewolf's eye told Nanna that Remus was also referring to Sirius. Though she did not yet know the specifics of the other brunette, she knew he had taken mental damage as well.

"It depends, it all depends upon how hard you push and how you handle confronting the issues. Too fast, too hard might ruin your efforts however. Right now let us heal the body, the mind is stable enough for now."

Two heavy sighs were released.

"Very well," said Remus.

Just as the muffling spell was canceled, Harry began to stir. Swiftly moving to his side, the adults gently encouraged him to wake up. Reluctantly the you wizard opened his eyes.

Once more Nanna explained her findings, a little more gently this time, and the rough plan she had to remedy Harry. As gently as she explained, her work was just as soothing when she fed Harry potions. The old shifter made sure to add in a heavier calming drought so that she and Remus could work on Harry's nether regions without paining the boy too much. Sirius rested hear Harry's head, just as the boy did for him.

By the time business was concluded and a small meal picked at, it was nearing midnight and Harry was asleep with Sirius not too far off from joining his pup. Carefully, Remus picked him up.

"Thank you Nanna," he whispered.

"Of course dear. Expect an owl sometime tomorrow detailing my proposed plans for Harry and Sirius as well as their next appointment. That should be on Monday, so keep the afternoon free please."

After a quick kiss to her temple, Remus left the clinic slowly as he guided his best friend. It took nearly an hour to get back to the Leaky Cauldron and to settle Harry and Sirius in their own beds and to cast the same alert spell as Remus had previously. The man was barely able to clean himself up before stumbling to his bed, not even getting under his blankets before passing out.

It couldn't have been two hours, when a loud rattling woke Remus. His wand was buzzing away, the color alerting him the his best friend's distress. Soreness in his joints caused the werewolf to move a little slow but as quickly and quietly as he could, Remus shuffled to the other room.

The scene he walked into was heart breaking. Sirius was tossing and turning, whimpering in pain caused by some foe only he knew. Remus light a few candles to cast gentle lighting in the room

"Padfoot," he called.

"Paddy, time to wake up."

He started to shake the man by starting at his feet so that he would be less at risk of being hit. A few gentle wiggles and a tickle at the other man's feet was all it took. Still moving slowly, Remus sat next to the other man. He was surprised when Sirius sprang forward to hug him. It was shocking for while Sirius was physical, he never freely got that close. The man would grasp arms and shoulders, pat others and ruffle their hair, but never would he hug another near his age or older. At least now Remus knew why.

Before either could speak, Remus silent wand began to buzz once more. Not even bothering to check it, he moved to Harry's room. Sirius followed.

If Remus had thought the site of Sirius moments ago was awful, he couldn't look at Harry. The boy was at scratching himself, his mouth wide in a silent scream. Tendons were clearly pulled tight and the only sound, nearly unheard, was Harry's harsh breathing. Both Remus and Sirius rushed to Harry, one on each side of the boy. Keeping low, they gently woke the child.

The instant Harry woke up, he curled into a tight ball.

"Puppy, can you tell us what you were dreaming about?"

No sound, no movement came from the little ball.

"I had a bad dream too," whispered Sirius. "It was my mother, she was hitting me again, screaming how worthless I was. You don't have to say much if you don't want to."

The ball shivered.

"There was this little ant hill. Dudley had pushed me into it after throwing his ice cream at me. They wouldn't get off, they kept biting me," the boy whispered.

Slowly, Sirius moved to cuddle with the still shivering ball. A small wand movement had the bed enlarging as Remus joined the pile. Gently the two men rubbed and stroked Harry until he laid straight and pressed against Sirius. As they slept, nothing bothered them and for once they were soundly sleeping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading,
> 
> Red


	3. Medical Fixes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a quick change. Nanna's husband is alive, and named Hyperion Bryn, not Briar.
> 
> By the way, this story can be found [posted up to chapter eleven] on FFN & AFFN if you don't want to wait for me to post all of the chapters up here.

Three quick raps to the door woke Remus. For once the man was warm and well rested, even his inner wolf was quiet for once. Once again, someone was loudly knocking on the door. Remus closed his eyes and shook his head. After a deep sigh, he felt ready to face the world.

A quick glance around reminded him of what had happened last night, or rather, earlier that morning. Sirius and Harry were still asleep and cuddled up to each other.

More knocking disturbed the sweet scene.

"I'm coming, calm yourself!" Remus hissed. He didn't want the two most important people in his life to be woken up due to such racket.

With a flick of his wand as he crossed the tidy room, Remus changed his nightclothes into robes suited to greet whoever was waking them this early on a Sunday morning.

Opening the door, Remus froze. Tom was the one who had been knocking and it was clear to see why. Delivering their breakfast wouldn't normally have caused the kind old man to become so cross, but after becoming endeared with Harry and learning his story, it was who had followed the man up that caused the irritation. Remus knew that if it were just breakfast, Tom would have left it in front of Harry's door if he hadn't found Remus in his room. He would have left the food in the hall under a stasis spell.

Following Tom was Albus Dumbledore.

Remus couldn't help but scowl.

"Breakfast for you and the Lords, Sir," Tom said tightly.

"Thank you Tom, I apologize if I had caused you any trouble by not being in my room this morning. We had some issues earlier."

Both men were ignoring the third, far older man who was grinning like the loon they knew he was.

"It was no trouble at all, but you do have a…guest."

Remus noted the pause before Tom spoke of his "guest." It was long enough for the other man to give said guest a withering glare.

"I did try to say that you and the lords would not be up for visiting jus yet. I know you prefer a nice, lengthy breakfast in the morning."

"No need to apologize on my behalf Tom! I'm sure the boys will understand. We do have urgent business to attend after all." Apparently, Dumbledore was finished with being ignored.

"Headmaster you have no right speaking so informally about myself or the Lords. Not only that, we were not alerted to you desires to speak with us, especially on a Sunday of all days. Now is not the time!" Remus growled.

How dare that man attempt to convey such falsehoods! Neither he nor his pack were childish or under that infuriating man's thumb and none of them had any business with him at this point in time. All business had been concluded as Remus had nothing to do until he left for Hogwarts, and the same could be said for Harry, while Sirius was just plain done with the man.

"Why surely you couldn't deny an old man? I have come rather far despite my busy schedule."

"Busy schedule my left sock!"

"Remus?" A quiet and sleepy voice questioned. There was a light pressure on the hand he hadn't realized that was fisted. In his growing anger at the elder wizard, Remus was not only cutting into his palm with the newly formed claws on his right hand, he was also crushing the doorknob. He hadn't let go since opening the door, having kept his hand on in shock at Dumbledore's presence.

He didn't have to look behind him to know who it was. Remus had woken Harry up with his raised voice. It was hard to remain calm when dealing with Dumbledore, the man always caused some sort of emotion or reaction.

"Harry, m-"

"Don't start! I am not your 'dear boy' and you most definitely do not have permission to use my first name!" Harry's sharp interruption showed that he was already alert despite just waking.

"I am still your Headmaster Harry, you will not-"

"You are right, you are my Headmaster, however it is the summer and Hogwarts is not in session, and therefore I do not have to listen to you!"

"Harry, why don't you wake Sirius and clean up for the day? I will finish here," Remus turned, cajoling the young boy in an attempt to gain control of the situation. Fortune was on his side as Harry nodded and moved away.

"Now, Dumbledore, you have no business here, especially at this hour. It is currently seven, so if you need to speak with me, the earliest I will be ready is at nine. You will only have forty-five minutes of my time. I am a busy man after all, so if you need more of my time, send an owl regarding a meeting. Now if you don't mind!" huffed Remus.

"I believe that you will make more than an hour's time for me, as I must speak with all three of you. I-"

"No, you do not have to speak with us. Harry is not in school, Sirius has no affiliations with you other than being a Hogwarts' alumni, and I have nothing to do with you other than being the professor for Defense Against the Dark Arts. If you cannot speak to me about that, then you have nothing to say at all!"

At this point, Remus chose to ignore the old man once more.

"Tom, I can take the tray. Thank you for your patience," he said stiffly.

"No problem, you jus let me know if your needin' anything else! Let Harry know to try the raspberries, picked fresh from the vine this morning they were!"

"Will do Tom, I'll be sure to snap a photo for you! He makes the most adorable face when he eats them."

With that, Remus took the loaded tray, levitated it to the small table in the room, and shut the door in Dumbledore's face. Turning his back to the door, he was greeted with a scene that made his morning anger disappear.

Sirius was still on the bed, now curled into a ball with all of the blankets. Harry had just pounced on him when Remus had turned but the boy was too light to wake Sirius. Now he was tugging on the man's black hair still to no avail.

"Here Harry, step away if you would?" asked Remus.

He ripped away the bedding covering his friend and muttered the spell for water. A cold stream erupted from his wand causing Sirius to yelp in a high pitch that led to Harry and Remus looking at each other. It was clear, they now doubted Sirius' masculinity.

"What was that for!" growled Sirius sitting up.

"You missed a great deal," said Remus.

"What happened now?" groaned the other man as he flopped back down.

"Dumbledore," it was easy to see that even Harry was less than pleased despite the wonderful sleep all three of them had eventually received.

"Wait, wait! Breakfast first lads, then we can discuss the old bat," Remus pointed to the tray.

Immediately Sirius whipped his wand out to conjure a table so that the three Gryffindors could sit on the bed and be able to eat. Harry helped Remus set the dishes out. This time, the fruits that Harry and Sirius had clearly enjoyed were far more abundant and Tom had even provided a few of the more exotic fruits for them to try. They did take the time to enjoy the meal, not bothering to rush.

Only once Remus set his napkin down, the last one to finish, did they begin to discuss the biggest obstacle next to their health.

"Obviously Dumbledore wants us back under his thumb" Sirius started. "He doesn't want harry to know about his finances, and the will reading must have been a big upset."

"Indeed, though I believe that your escape and subsequent freedom are just as damaging to him. Why, it was on his word that you were imprisoned without a trial. People know that, someone will investigate eventually."

"Why?" asked Harry.

"Why would he do that to me? Perhaps to make it easier to control you by getting rid of someone who would properly take care of you and teach you," Sirius sighed. "And why would people look into that? Because it is a way for his enemies to ruin him, his credentials, and to cast doubt at the things he has done and wants to do."

"I think today is all about damage control. Obviously he didn't have access to us yesterday and there is also the fact that he needed to see how he was affected in all of this!" The more he spoke, the more Remus began to growl deeply. "When we speak with him, I think we should just take in his words and observe him before leaving. I doubt anything he has to say will please us but it might make us look bad if we don't speak with him or if we react negatively. People aren't one hundred percent convinced either way. Most will still be screaming that Dumbledore hasn't done any wrong."

"I-I don't think we should w-wait anymore, s-speculating isn't going to g-get us a-anywhere," stuttered Harry, determined to move on.

"Of course cub," soothe Sirius. He was already beginning to stand up and clear away what used to be their breakfast.

Between Sirius and Remus, the breakfast mess was tidied up in less than a minute. It took the three only another four minutes to clean themselves up as there was more to do right after. Besides Dumbledore, they needed to meet with Ironskin to view the Black properties and they had to gain contact with the British Wolsrens. Through them, Harry could learn about his kind and have an easier time finding his pack. Despite their fears at losing the boy, it was also necessary. They knew that between the two of them, they wouldn't have enough power to properly protect Harry nor keep him healthy due to his creature inheritance. There was also the fact that he was a submissive Wolsren. Any pack without a sub would try their best, and most likely succeed, at getting to Harry. The last thing Sirius and Remus wanted was for their cub to be chosen by a pack that would abuse him. If it meant losing their cub for his safety and future happiness, then the two men could deal with it.

"Ready?" asked Sirius.

"D-do we have t-to?" replied Harry, already starting to curl into himself. This alerted the others that he definitely wasn't ready for this meeting.

"You know, we could escape out the window…" hummed Remus. He was a Marauder once, though many did forget that fact as Sirius seemed to by the way his eyes had widened.

"Remmy, you still continue to surprise me!" he gleefully said.

Harry looked up between his fringe, confused.

"Don't worry Pup; this just reminds me of the stories that we have to tell you! I say we leave and go speak to old Ironskin about my properties, the sooner we have our own place the less we will have to deal with nagging old goats!"

With a wide smile, Sirius went to the window. He opened it and began to check it out in a very exaggerated manner. From staring intently at the wood to sticking most of his body out the opening, Sirius "analyzed" every aspect. Truthfully, it was to make sure none of them got hurt but it was also to make sure it was possible to escape unnoticed.

"Right," grinned Remus, watching his best friend. The other man had definitely lifted the mood, especially Harry's. The boy was now shuffling closer in an attempt to try to understand what Sirius was doing.

"I declare this as possible!" Sirius nodded seriously.

"What do we need to do?" asked Harry. Now he too studied the window and stuck his head outside.

"Well, with a few nifty spells, Remmy here will jump out to the rubbish pile there," Sirius pointed, now sticking his head out as well. "He will act as a sort of safety net for us since he is the most fit. Then you will go followed by myself. A charm will be cast to close the window. After that, we are free as a bird!"

Sirius' excitement had built up so much that he couldn't contain himself. He started to wiggle and grin, before bursting out and hugging both Harry and Remus.

"Oh, how I've missed pulling one over! It's even better that it's Dumbledore of all people, now what with all he done to us," Sirius' glee was infectious.

The hug perked Harry right up and Remus knew that if the boy had his tail right then, it would be wagging ferociously right then.

"Can we go now?" he asked with a wide smile.

"Yup, but Remus and I need a few moments to cast some spells to ensure our safety so hang tight," and with a flourish of his wand, Sirius set about doing exactly that, casting spells to make their escape possible and safe.

Remus joined after gently ruffling Harry's black hair. Just like cleaning up, it didn't take the two men very long to accomplish their goal.

"Right, I'll go first. See you two at the bottom!" Remus simply hopped out the window like one would over a short wall.

Harry raced over to the window and peered out. There stood Remus, perfectly fine with a smile. The man held his arms out, gesturing for Harry to jump. After one last glance at Sirius, Harry did just that.

For the thirty seconds he was in the air, Harry felt wonderful. Then his breath was knocked away as Remus snatched him under his arms and let Harry fall into his chest for another hug. As much as Harry enjoyed the contact, a strong desire to remain in the air filled him. It was more than his usual need to fly on his Nimbus.

He let out a small whimper, one that surprised him as it sounded very similar to a dog's whimper. Remus just held him a little closer before gently setting him down.

"Lovely jump Harry!" he grinned quietly. "Now, stand against the other side of the alley so Sirius can jump. Don't want you getting hurt should I have to move to catch him."

Harry gave a small smile and moved to the other side of the rubbish alley, carefully treading over heaps of decaying food and soggy newspapers. Once situated so that he wasn't stepping on trash, Harry focused his eyes on the window he had just jumped from.

There leaned out Sirius, waiting for Remus to give him to go ahead with a feral grin. Just as Remus gave a thumbs up, Sirius was already backing away from the window. He flung himself out and managed to do one summersault before Remus caught him the same way he had caught Harry.

Still grinning, Sirius bounced over to Harry.

"Wonderful escape plan Pup! Ready to roll out?" he questioned.

Remus chuckled. He sent a charm to shut the window before joining his pack.

"Indeed we are ready to leave. How about a stop at Fortescue's after Gringotts to celebrate pulling one over on the old goat?"

"Please?" Harry turned his large, green eyes on Remus. He had seen the shop before, passing by it but never having any time to actually enter.

Quick as a bird, Sirius had crouched next to Harry. He too turned his stormy grey eyes onto his counterpart.

"Yes, please Remmy? Can we stop at Florean's?" he begged.

"Alright," said Remus, rolling his eyes at the other man's antics. As they started walking into Diagon proper, he turned to Harry and asked "What is your favorite flavor Harry?"

It took the boy some thought before he replied.

"I don't know," he said simply. "I've never, er…had ice cream-"

"What!" shouted Sirius, drawing a few looks and some whispering from the other's in the alley.

"Well-"Harry started.

"Don't tell me those good for nothings-"

"Sirius!" interrupted Remus. "Let Harry finish."

"Um, well…" he was a little nervous now. It was true; the Dursleys never let him have ice cream. The one time they did, the day at the zoo for Dudley's birthday, it was because they didn't want to cause a scene at the zoo. That and Dudley didn't like his cone.

"They did give it to me…once…but I didn't like it! Besides, at Hogwarts, they have this thing called treacle tart and I really like that!" he tried to keep the panic from his voice. Things had been going so well.

"Harry, please don't try and cover for them. We-we won't make a scene or anything. It just means that we will have to show you the wonders of ice cream," soothed Sirius.

It was rather surprising, to Remus at least, that his best friend was so calm and reassuring to Harry. The man he once knew would have flown into a rage at the maltreatment of his godson, at any child actually. Sirius was once such a playful person whose attention span went entirely to pranks.

"Indeed, why don't we stop at Florean's for a menu? That way you can look at it while we start sorting out Sirius' business at the bank," suggested Remus, already guiding them to the little shop.

"O-okay," stuttered Harry, now looking at the ground.

Less than a minute later, a cheerful Florean was handing over a small booklet that the trio could keep and a promise for cones on the house when they returned. The small book was handed to Harry and they resumed their brisk walk to the bank, wanting to be out of the crowd's eye. It was easy to spot the reporter's scurrying about, failing at their attempt to remain unseen by them or in some cases blatantly following the trio. Only once Remus and Sirius ushered Harry into the bank did the reporters cease tailing them, choosing to loiter outside where they wouldn't be booted out by the goblins.

Before even getting in line for a teller, they were approached by Griphook.

"Friends of the Goblin Nation, welcome to Gringotts once more," he said, bowing lowly. Fortunately, no one else except for a few goblins had seen this.

"Good morning Mr. Griphook and thank you for your time, may your gold multiply," responded Sirius, standing up tall with a regal look that heralded back to his younger days when he was still with his pureblood family.

"If you will follow me, Master Ironskin awaits to see what your business is," sweeping his short arm out, Griphook gestured them to the side hall that none of them had seen before.

Trusting the goblin, they made their way down the mysterious corridor that was lined with various doors. They were all grand doors but firmly shut and without any indication as to what lay behind them. It wasn't until one door in particular opened as they neared. Another goblin, on Harry recognized as Talnus, beckoned them within. Rather than a meeting room or another hall, it turned out to be Ironskin's office.

The old goblin chuckled at their expressions.

"What, my Lords, did you think Gringotts was without it's surprises? We Goblins may not be able to work magic as wizards do, and though ours takes time, it is far more powerful and able to do much more. Come and take a seat," he said.

"Ironskin, may your gold flow in rivers of blood," Sirius stated solemnly with a small nod of his head.

The trio took the seats placed in front of the large but low desk. Pushing the middle chair a few inches forward of the other two, the adults guided Harry into it.

"And may your vault overflow," replied the goblin as they settled, pleased with how the men moved to keep Harry in their line of sight easier. "Now, what can I do for you today Lord Black, we weren't expecting any of you until later this week."

"I need a complete list of Black properties, including their current state, the wards, and their contents please," the man requested.

"Very well, Talnus!" Ironskin called.

The younger goblin, who had left the room upon the wizards' entrance, appeared from a small door behind Ironskin's desk.

"Lord Black," Talnus said, giving a list to the human that took up several pieces of parchment. "We updated it upon receiving the official word of your freedom."

"Thank you, now if we may look at this here please? I would rather not face the hordes waiting for us at your doors. Could you perhaps gather any other business necessary in regards to the Blacks, Potters, Evans, and Lupins while we choose?" asked the Marauder. Even though it was generally Remus who planned ahead, Sirius could do it too. Until things settled down, it was best to avoid very public places so it was best they finished as much business with the bank as possible.

"Of course, I will begin right now. You may have a seat over there," he pointed to a low couch in between two chairs. A coffee table was in front of the seats and another goblin they had yet to meet was already setting a tea service on it.

"Again, thank you for your hospitality Ironskin," Sirius nodded again, moving to the couch.

Once again, Harry was placed in between the two older men. Once everyone was settled, the room was quiet except for the shuffling of parchment and the goblins quiet thunking as they came in and left the room, handing various parchments, books and folders to Ironskin. Harry was using a quill to mark out ice cream flavors he wasn't interested in as Remus and Sirius split the pile of properties to sort out potential properties.

The silence was broken by Sirius after half an hour. His body was rigid and his face somehow managed to go a shade paler than it was. He handed the parchment he was looking at to Remus.

"This, this is the one Remus," he whispered.

Remus knew right away, that whatever it was, the choice was made when Sirius used his proper name.

"You old home in London," he stated. Remus understood why this particular place was chosen despite the awful memories tied to it. It would help give him closure as well as the proverbial muggle middle finger to his parents. That and the house was near a park and it was close to Saint Mungo's while Diagon Alley wasn't too far way either.

"We can start work on Tuesday," began Sirius. "We can't take Harry though, it's too dangerous. Between the two of us, we can clean out the dangerous stuff right fast and then Harry can come in."

Harry, hearing his name, looked up.

"W-what am I supposed to do then?" he stuttered.

"Well, I am going to get the blue prints for my childhood home and take some pictures of the rooms. I would like for you to start creating ideas as to how the rooms should be utilized. It is too dangerous for you to be there, my family was dark and insane" Sirius looked at Harry when he spoke. He wanted to impart to the young boy how serious he was about Grimmauld Place being dangerous.

"I promise you Harry, that if it were safe, we could go there right now. But it isn't, instead I promise to you that we will only remove the spells and anything that would attack you unprovoked," Sirius solemnly promised.

"O-okay," Harry said. He knew that Sirius wouldn't lie to him, not after what he let Harry learn about him with Gwen.

"And we'll keep you updated on everything we do," added Remus. If anything, the curses and the other dangers they removed could be a learning point for Harry.

A clearing throat interrupted the trio.

"Gentlemen, we have compiled the necessary data, if you would please return to your previous seats," said Griphook. The goblin had a look of distaste, though it wasn't clear why. In the pit of Harry's stomach, he had a feeling that it had to do with what they found.

Returning to the same seats they had vacated a short while ago, dread nipped at their feet when Talnus, and even Ironskin, showed the same look on their faces.

"The only good news I have for any of you is that Mr. Lupin is finally debt free," at that, Sirius looked sharply at his longtime friend. Remus simply continued to stare at Ironskin.

"As for the Black and Potter estates, much has gone awry. Part of the blame lays on the bank itself, for that I apologize and promise to restore what was taken cost free," Ironskin sighed. There hadn't been such an oversight since Grindelwald. However, it made sense considering that the situations started right after Voldemort's defeat.

"And what has happened Ironskin?" Sirius asked lowly.

"While you were publically disowned by your mother Lord Black, you were never officially disowned. A large part of that is due to your father being the head of the house. It seems that your cousin, Lady Narcissa Malfoy, felt she was entitled to your estate due to being the only Black alive and free. As is common during and after times of conflict, Gringotts was a mess sorting out the various accounts," Ironskin explained. "At the time, we goblins were very upset at losing our champion. We didn't scrutinize her claims as thoroughly as we should have.

"Fortunately she only had access to your money, and not the artifacts or properties. She only took a small amount during the time her husband was incarcerated and the Malfoy estates were frozen. At the beginning of this summer, she had sent in a request to name her son as the heir to the Black estates. It has yet to be processed, but it will be discarded now."

Sirius sighed deeply. He couldn't fault his cousin for taking the gold. She wouldn't have had access to the Malfoy accounts, and if he remembered correctly, she had Draco to care for.

"Send her a letter please, stating not to worry about it. She had young Draco to look after and no other resources available to do so. As for heir status, I wish to make Harry my heir to inherit everything-"

At this, Harry squeaked wide-eyed. While he didn't know exactly what he had in the Potter estates, as Ironskin had yet to get there and had only been teaching him about finances so he could understand what they meant, he knew it wasn't anything to scoff at.

"Shush Harry, I have no one else I would rather it go to. Moreover, I have no child of my own. In time that may change but for precautionary reasons I want to do this now," Sirius soothed the young boy, rubbing Harry's back gently. He would be damned if anyone else got it. Though he didn't mind Narcissa's use of it all those years ago, he had a feeling he wouldn't like how Draco turned out and besides, that boy would get enough with the Malfoy estates as it was.

"Is there anything else I should be aware of?" he questioned the old goblin.

"Yes Lord Black, Headmaster Dumbledore has tried several times during your incarceration to gain access to your vaults but he has not succeeded for several reasons such as having no close blood relations to your line."

Sirius and Remus growled at that but they were curious at the same time. What could that man need from the Black vaults? He was a well-paid, respected man of many positions.

"And let me guess, he has tried the same with Harry's vaults!" said Remus, eyes flashing yellow.

"He has succeeded-"

A loud crunch interrupted Ironskin. Remus had destroyed the arms to the chair he sat in. The werewolf cleared his throat.

"Continue, please," he said, clearly strained.

"He, ah, Dumbledore filed the correct forms stating that Lord Potter had been placed with his muggle relatives who did not have the financial capability to care for him. Then, when Lord Potter turned five, he sent in more forms regarding the payments for his tutors. Since the first time Lord Potter came to us this summer, I have placed several trustworthy goblins in charge of thoroughly going through all aspects of the Potter estates. We have just finished the investigation this morning and here are our findings," Ironskin slid a thick folder of parchments to Harry.

"We have also taken the liberty of contacting our legal consultants to recover everything that was stolen as well as to get Lord Potter emancipated in the muggle and wizarding legal systems-"

"If he isn't emancipated, then why do you refer to Harry as Lord Potter?" Sirius interrupted. He knew Remus did out of respect and to annoy certain people but he had no idea why the goblins did.

"It is because as the only living representative of his house, we Goblins recognize him as the head of house, and thus the Lord. We do not follow the wizarding regulations regarding this," the goblin replied.

"How fast will it take to get these requests processed and why are you filing them in the first place?" Remus took his turn to question Ironskin.

"We will receive approval or denial by the end of the week. There are not very many requests at this time and we have placed them under expedited matters. Due to the interferences in his accounts and in matters regarding Lord Potter, our King felt that our champion deserved to be considered an adult. Not only to have the opportunity to file grievances against his antagonists but also because he is expected to perform the tasks adults should thus he should be able to enjoy the same privileges that adults do," Ironskin stated.

"Thank you," whispered Harry. "And please, tell King Auric how grateful I am for his deeds."

"Of course Lord Potter," he replied. "Now, are there any other matters I may help with?"

"I wish to activate and use Grimmauld Place as our place of residence," Sirius placed the property's information on Ironskin's desk.

"Very well, it will take approximately one to two days to process and to give you the key," said Ironskin as he read through the information. The old building's records were kept in their older filing system and the key wasn't in Gringott's possession.

"Then that is it for today. Please keep us updated about everything," said Remus as he stood up.

After bidding their good byes and thanks, the trio left. It wasn't quite noon yet but they certainly were hungry. It only took one look from Remus to stop Sirius in his tracks towards the ice cream parlor.

"Now Padfoot, I know we promised ice cream afterwards, but we need a proper meal first!" he stated with a twinkle in his eye. It was just like old times before the war but the loss of James, Lily, and even Peter left a small taste of bitterness.

"B-but Moony!" cried Sirius.

"No buts mister!" he grinned.

At least they had Harry now. There was always something to be thankful for.

"Fine, but I get to pick!" the other man grumbled.

With a muttered "come'on", he turned and stalked huffily through the crowds leaving a confused Harry to follow while a bemused Remus brought up the rear.

"Remmy," the quiet plea warmed Remus' heart. Harry was now using one of his nicknames.

"Yes Harry?" he asked just as quiet.

"Where did Padfoot and Moony come from? They sound…they sound very familiar," the boy said.

"Ah-" before Remus could answer, Sirius interjected.

"We are here!" he crowed happily.

The man had led them to a small establishment near the entrance to Knockturn. It was a well-kept building make of darker materials that didn't have a sign, much less any windows. A strange looking building for sure, but it was the one that Sirius was leading them to. The man did perk up at the sight of the unmarked eatery.

A quiet bell tinkled as Sirius opened the door. Just inside was a cozy and well-lit reception room. In the small room waited an older man with a mustache sitting behind a podium. At the sight of Sirius, Remus, and Harry, the man perked up, his bushy mustache twitching.

"Ah, Lord Black, how good to see you again!" he said.

"Mumford, a sight for sore eyes! How are you and the Missus?" Sirius replied.

"We are doing well my Lord, and she will be pleased as a kitten when I tell her you are here," Mumford smiled.

"Speaking of, we need a room for three with no silver please. We have business to attend."

"Of course, if you will follow me." Mumford stepped off after giving the podium top a quick tap with his wand.

Even though Harry had never been to an eating establishment that was more than a pub, he thought it was strange that Mumford hadn't taken any menus with him. But then Mumford himself was strange. He was very skinny and very tall. As he passed through a doorway that lead into a softly lit hall, his head was nearly clipped by the molding he was so tall. He was tanned too. As if he spent all of his day outside rather than seating and serving patrons at this strange establishment. It made sense though, that Sirius would pick such a place and become friends with a man and his wife who at least one was a little odd.

"Here you are gentlemen, a waitress will be in shortly," the tall man said with a small bow.

"Thank you Mumford, please ensure that we are not disturbed more than necessary," Sirius nodded his head in return.

With a flourish and quieter than a ghost, Mumford walked away, eventually disappearing down the hallway. Once he was out of sight, and the trio was seated, three small pieces of parchment zipped into the room through a small chute just above the closed door. They stopped, one in front of each person, and hovered. On them was a list of drinks ranging from milk to pumpkin juice, vodka to firewhiskey.

Harry and Remus watched the last member of their party tap his wand on his parchment. It flashed gold for a second before rolling up and whizzing right back into the chute.

Sirius chuckled.

"When the parchment comes in, just tap your wand on whatever you want, it's my treat this time!"

So the other two did just that, the parchments acting the same way.

"Where are we Paddy?" Remus asked.

"This is a high end, semi-dark eating establishment which serves full course meals and surprisingly doesn't have the usual high end price tag to go with it. They don't care who you are or what you are, so long as you don't cause a ruckus and you pay for what you eat. It's referred to as 'The Restaurant,' and no one knows it's real name."

There was a knock on the door. A young and forgettable woman entered with a tray containing their drinks. She set them out and left as quickly as she came. Once she was gone, Sirius continued his explanation.

"Mumford and his wife are the owners. He is the maître 'd and his wife, Morgan, she is one of the cooks in the back."

Another three pieces of parchment zoomed in, longer in length this time. They were for appetizers. Seconds after they left, the same woman came in carrying the light finger foods they had ordered. Once she left, Remus cleared his throat.

"So Harry, you wanted to know the meaning behind Padfoot and Moony right?" he asked with a look at Sirius. The other man merely grinned widely.

"Did I forget to mention that all the rooms are heavily warded to ensure privacy?"

Remus just rolled his eyes.

"Anyways pup, as you know Remmy here howls-ack!" Sirius rubbed at his head where Remus had whacked him.

"As a werewolf, during the full moon, I need a pack to keep calm and lessen the pain of transforming," Remus glared a few more seconds at his silly friend.

"Your father," his breath hitched lightly. "Your father, Sirius, and Peter learned how to become animagi in order to stay with me. Do you know what that is Harry?"

Harry took a moment to form his answer.

"An animagus is a person who can transform into a non-magical beast at will, transforming everything on them at the same time. It is a transfiguration spell that requires a lot of power and control. Those who manage it, turn into an animal that closely represents their personality traits. Often, when in human form, they pick up aspects of their animals like desiring the foods their animal naturally eats."

"Right on Harry! And as wonderful as the ability is, you should never try to learn it on your own and you should never, ever stay in that form for extended periods of time as you can get stuck in it," Remus warned.

"C-can I learn?" Harry asked hesitantly.

"I'm afraid not pup," Sirius sadly cooed. "It all has to do with your inheritance, which does have it's plus sides!"

At Harry's saddened face, Remus chimed in too, interjecting lots of excitement in his voice.

"As a Wolsren, you get to have many different transformations! You aren't restricted to one only."

Harry perked up at this.

"Are you going to tell me about Wolsrens now?" he asked. "I tried looking them up in OOW but it didn't say much, only that there is one pack in the UK but they were originally native to England."

"OOW Pup?" questioned the men.

"Of Our World, it is a collection of information on all of the creatures and being in the magical world. It is as complete and unbiased as possible," Harry answered.

"Ah, I've heard of that. It's a good set, and there are reasons why it doesn't have Wolsrens," said Remus. "They are an extremely rare species, one that is dying out."

Remus shifted, his features turning more serious and his voice taking on a lecturing tone.

"Long ago, when humans first appeared, many animals were like us. Some of the species were magical while others had none at all. As man came to power, only the fittest magical creatures survived. The few left of what are now muggle animals were the wolves, the owls, and the horses. And even then they haven't completely lost their magic to this day.

"Anyways, this was about the time before Merlin and magic was at it's strongest despite all the fighting going on between the magical and non-magical species. The three species came together and through magic bred and combined themselves in a way that they are fully capable and functioning species."

Remus paused to take a drink of his butterbeer, a guilty pleasure he had, before continuing his lesson.

"They were a great species that were nigh impossible to find or destroy," he paused again. "Hm, perhaps I started wrong…"

After another gulp from his drink, his enraptured audience shifted in anticipation. For Sirius, he loved it when his friend taught others. Remus enjoyed teaching and his joy was both infectious and soothing. For Harry, he was excited to learn about himself and to see the two new additions to his life so excited and happy. Though they hadn't known each other for long, including the short time with James and Lily, they just clicked together. So many conflicting emotions and ties bound them together.

"Magic is," he stopped again. "Magic is alive."

Wide eyed, Remus continued in a breathy voice.

"It's hard to understand, to feel as a normal wizard. I noticed the difference the closer I get to the full moon. Magic, it is in everything to some degree and acts in ways that we can never understand. Wolsren on the other hand, they are the closest avatars to magic. They have to be, in order for them to come about. Often, Wolsren are described as guardians, helping to maintain the balance between the various branches of magic. They aren't infallible nor indestructible, which is why they too nearly died out like their predecessors.

"They would have been a very short lived species if it hadn't been for Merlin. Before King Arthur took the throne, he had found and helped a small pack of Wolsren, managing to gain their loyalty and protection. Decades later, during the wars, the pack was strong, healthy, and breeding. When their submissive was heavily pregnant, they were attacked and Merlin defended them. He was victorious but bleeding heavily, none of them, not even the submissive remained unscathed.

"But he continued to cast magic, using healing spells. When he went to the sub, for his mates were harmed far more seriously, he was still bleeding from a gash in her belly.

"Legend has it that his blood mixed with hers then, and again with her pups as he helped to deliver them. Merlin grew older and the original pack eventually died, never having any litters except for the one. Even after forming their own small packs from the remaining Wolsren, they remained with Merlin. They continued to fight and defend the greatest sorcerer ever, each time healed by him and each time his blood mixed with theirs.

"One day, a submissive born from that one litter gave birth to a single pup. It was a strange one and could have been referred to as a runt. He survived and grew, never getting as big as the others. But that never mattered.

"The fight that left effectively killed Merlin had a surprise. All the blood Merlin had mixed into the breed ran strong through that one pup and it transformed into a human!"

As Remus wove his story, the different courses came and went, slowly filling their stomachs. By the point of his exclamation though, they had ceased eating.

"That is the beginning of today's Wolsren species. The pup eventually mated to a wizard, being a submissive himself. And it's pups mixed with both wizards and Wolsrens alike. Eventually all Wolsrens could transform into a human and even the three original species that formed it.

"Long after Merlin, when Hogwarts was being built, the pups weren't born as a Wolsren, no, they were birthed in the forms of humans. Fully functional humans capable of blending in with the wizards.

"Knowing their history and their loyalty, these new pups were invited to learn at the castle. From that point forward, instead mainly being animals they were mostly human. They learned and continued to breed. Over time their history was lost and wizards grew to fear them. So they escaped to Europe where they have stayed.

"There are few of them now, but they are no less powerful or loyal. It is a source of pride for those in the know, to have Wolsren blood running through their veins. Now, like many beings and creatures, if their blood runs strongly and the individual is magically strong, the blood is activated on their thirteenth birthday. Through the course of one year, they gain true Wolsren ability.

"In one year Harry, you too will be a Wolsren and ready to find a pack of your own."

Their lunch long cold and stale, Remus had finally finished his tale. They sat in silence for a short time, only interrupted when the waitress came back with the check. Sirius paid but remained seated. It was his turn to speak.

"We could tell, especially Remmy being related to part of your species. Your scent changed but the biggest hint was your eyes. You didn't see them, but it was brief. Whenever a wizard or witch has the activated blood in their thirteenth birthday, their eyes are streaked with silver. Their scent permanently changes, adding in the common scent threads of wolf, horse, and owl. It never leaves them.

"We could tell you were submissives through the sweet fertile and milky scent thread. Those deemed dominate have more of a testosterone laden smell and are males exclusively. While male submissives aren't rare, you don't see them everywhere either. With male submissives, with their stronger blood, they are more likely to birth Wolsrens whereas females have a fifty-fifty chance. Half the time they breed true wizards and witches. This makes males submissives more desirable.

"Being dominate or submissive has nothing to do with personality. It all comes down to whether or not you get pregnant. If you decide not to bare your own pups, you could impregnate a girl. This doesn't make you any less "manly," do you understand me Harry?"

Sirius kneeled in front of Harry, his hands grasping thin shoulders.

"We-we love you no matter what you do or what you have become. You are our Harry, our pup and we want you to be happy."

He pulled the boy into a strong hug and buried his nose into scruffy black hair. They were joined by Remus, all three on the floor.

"We love you cub, and we would die to ensure your safety and kill to keep your happiness, never forget that."

They remained hugging for a few minutes more before breaking apart.

"Now, whose ready for ice cream!"

"Sirius!" groaned Remus with a grin.

"What?"

An hour later they were slurping at their cones. Remus content in his "zone of happiness" sighed and groaned with each like of his triple chocolate, white chocolate chunk cone covered in fudge sauce. A far off look and light blush made it hard for Sirius and Harry not to giggle at the usually prim and proper man essentially getting high off his overly chocolate treat.

Remus' choice wasn't that strange though. In the few days Harry had been with the men, it was easy to see how much Remus loved chocolate. It was Sirius who got the odd looks from the other two, not that Remus could ignore his cone for long.

Sirius had ordered a single scoop of plain vanilla ice cream.

At their looks, he simply stated that the best things were the simply things, and to be quiet and get their own cones to stare at.

For Harry, it was a hard choice to pick from the multitude of flavors. Even though he had read all the flavors Fortescue offered, he had only crossed a few of them off as ones he definitely didn't want to try. He would have liked to try vanilla because that monstrosity the Dursley's had gotten for Dudley and was eventually given to him was anything but and he didn't want anything too crazy. However both Sirius and Remus told him try something else, and after getting promises to try theirs [a very reluctant promise from Remus] he settled on a single scoop of white peach and raspberry ice cream.

They sat outside, enjoying themselves in the sun watching as people hurried about their business in the alley. By the time they finished, Harry agreed with Sirius about simple things being the best sometimes, but he didn't think he would trade his pick with vanilla anytime soon. Remus' cone was far too much chocolate for him, not that he admitted it to the werewolf whose eyes never left the cone. Harry loved a good piece of chocolate, but there was too many flavors of chocolate on that cone for him to enjoy it.

A few charms got rid of the sticky mess that covered their hands and faces. Ready to leave the shop, after many thanks to Mr. Fortescue and promises to return, they were stopped by the arrival of an owl. One that Harry now recognized as belonging to Gwen.

It stuck it's leg out towards Remus, eyeing Harry with interest. Once the letter was removed, it flapped over to Harry and perched on the boy's shoulder to groom his hair.

Chuckling, Remus read the letter from Gwen.

"She and Nanna are ready to see us any time. They have your regimens ready."

"Isn't that a bit fast?" asked Sirius, worried.

"You don't have to worry about their quality of work. Between the two of them working, I have no doubt that they explored every potential recovery avenue and have selected the one with the best results that won't be very painful," Remus replied as he pocketed the letter.

"Can we go now?" Asked Harry. He didn't look at the two men, but at the entrance to Knockturn Alley.

He didn't want to wait, to have the time to fret over what they might say. And if it meant getting better, he wanted to start as soon as possible. He wanted to be better.

"Of course Harry. Are we ready to go now?" asked Remus.

After getting two nods in reply, he led them towards Knockturn and through the alley. They received a few strange looks from the denizens of both alleys, though once they neared Knockturn Remus covered Harry in his outer robe, and carried him to the Hyperion pack's home. He had Sirius pull his hood up as he did the same. He didn't want anyone to recognize them.

It took a while to get to the right building as it was deep inside of Knockturn. Unchanged in appearance, Harry knew what to expect this time.

Remus knocked on the door but instead of the fast response they received the first time, it took nearly five minutes before someone answered. It wasn't Nanna or Gwen. A man had answered, he was shorter than Mr. Weasley, but he was powerful. Thick muscles were defined in a tight cotton shirt that also showed the small paunch he had and the scowl on his face showed his displeasure.

"Who-er you?" He growled.

"Lupin Pack," Remus growled back. "We are here to see Nanna and Gwen."

The man slammed the door shut. Shocked, the trio stared at the door. As they turned to leave, the door was flung back open, the person yelling.

"Damn it Thomas! You knew they were expected, go wait in the den. When I get back, you will be punished!" Another man was at the door. As tall as Nanna, he too was well built but he was far warmer looking than Thomas.

"Remus, good to see you again! I was happy to hear of your visit last time, sad circumstances aside," he cheerfully, but carefully pulled Remus into a hug, minding Harry. "And this must be your pup and mate!"

Remus and Sirius sputtered and chocked.

"None of that now, git'on inside, your pack mates need help only my girls can give," he ushered the still flabbergasted men inside.

Once inside, it was apparent to the new male that Sirius and Remus had yet to regain their wits, only the small boy in Remus' arms was alert and curiously watching the man.

"Hello young one, I am Hyperion Bryn, mate to Eleni, grandfather of Gwendolyn, and Alpha of this pack. Who are you and your barer? I'm afraid my Eleni hasn't told me of Remus' new pack other than you needed her and Gwen's help," said Hyperion.

"I-I'm Harry, pleased to meet you Mr. Bryn" he introduced himself.

"None of that Mr. Bryn stuff lad! Remus is a son to me, call me grandfather!" The man swooped in for another hug, nuzzling the tiny face peeking out of the voluminous cloak.

Unsure what to do, and getting no help from the now blushing and stuttering men, Harry just let the man do what he wanted. Once released, he introduced Sirius.

"That is Lord Sirius Black, and I didn't know he was mates with Remus-"

"We aren't mates!" They two finally said clearly.

"But your scents-"

"Trust me sir, we are not mates," Sirius interrupted, looking at a wall with a strained face. He missed the hurt look Remus flashed at him.

"But you want to be," said Harry. Now everyone had their attention focused on him, Hyperion with a pleased look on his face.

"You are definitely a good pup for them," he said, grinning wider at the red stained faces.

"Now-" and he was interrupted again, this time by Nanna herself.

"Hyperion, darling, what has Thomas done this time?" Nanna appeared out of a crème colored door. This time she was wearing traditional witches' robes in a pale green.

"Remus, Sirius, and Harry! I wasn't expecting you so soon," then she moved in to hug them.

"Hyperion, stop bothering these poor boys, they don't need you harassing them!" she swatted her mate.

"But Eleni-"

"Don't Eleni me! I can still take you over my knee, mate or not. You should set an example and act like the seventy-year-old man you are! Now follow me dears, we can go and discuss my plans over some hot chocolate," she lead them away from a sputtering Hyperion.

"Dear, go and tell Gwen the Lupins are here-"

"Can I have hot chocolate too my sweet?" he wheedled.

"If you get me your granddaughter"

"Yes!" He exclaimed, running through a purple door.

"That man, I swear sometimes. Now what was he bothering you about dears?" she asked as she led them to the same room they had their examinations in.

"He said that Siri and I were mates!" Remus grumbled.

"Aren't you? I can smell your scents," Nanna pointed out.

"I t-think they want to be N-Nanna," said Harry. "But with Sirius going to Azkaban and Remmy not questioning it and the time and-"

"Alright pup, you caught us," Sirius sighed. "But now isn't the time and it is between Remus and I what happens."

"That's right, you two need to get better before we can do anything," Remus tagged on as he set Harry on the couch.

"I see. If you will excuse me, I will be right back with that hot chocolate. Don't let Peri tease you if he comes in here," Nanna said as she left.

The time alone was a little tense as the three sat on the couch, Harry once again in the middle.

"Well, this is awkward," said Sirius.

Then he and Remus broke out laughing. Taking a deep breath to calm himself, Remus spoke to his best friend.

"I would like to mate you Sirius Orion Black, do not doubt me, but I want you and Harry to get better first."

"I know Remmy, I know. But not right now," Sirius sighed again, looking at Harry.

The poor boy was confused. Siri gently tugged him closer for a cuddle. Remus leaned into the two, adding his warmth. They sat there, quietly soaking in the good feelings and the calm.

A small click startled them.

In the doorway was Gwen and her grandfather, both grinning though Gwen's was more wistful and sad. She had finally come to realize that Remus would never be hers in anything but friendship.

The click had come from the black box in Hyperion's hands. He had taken a picture at the adorable scene he and his granddaughter had walked into.

"I will owl you a copy when it gets developed," he winked.

"Papa!" Gwen gently elbowed the older man. For being seventy, not that it was an old age in the wizarding world, he was as spry and mischievous as a teenager.

"Gwen!" He whined right back. He strode into the room and flopped down onto a plush armchair.

At that moment his mate bustled through the door with a mug filled tray, took one look at Hyperion, and huffed.

"What did I tell you about teasing them!"

"But they were being adorable, just wait until the photo develops!" he said, holding the camera out.

Eleni paused in setting down the tray.

"Really?" She questioned. Nanna blinked and her stern look came back. Shoving a steaming mug at him, she shooed him out.

"Gwen do you have their files?" she asked as she passed out the rest of the mugs.

"Yes Nanna, who should we start with first?"

"Harry I think, his is the most complex and Sirius' is parts of his," she said.

Once everyone was settled, and Remus composed himself after taking a sip of Nanna's hot chocolate, Nanna dove right into Harry's file.

"The biggest issue we ran into is the fact that the wizarding world doesn't have anything specifically designed to treat abuse in any form," she stated, with a little anger in her voice.

At the looks she received from Harry and Remus, she paused to explain.

"In the muggle world, they have what is called "Orphan Diseases." These are health issues that very few muggles get, so few in fact, that medical researches don't bother to look for cures or ways to manage the issue. That is what abuse is like to the wizarding world. If it happens, it is severely punishable," she said.

"But Sirius…" Harry didn't know how to phrase his question without upsetting the man.

"But I was like many other "rebellious teenagers," I was always healed at some point and my mother," he spat. "She always made sure that she never left any marks, both physical and in body structure. She made sure I took nutrient potions and strengthening draughts to ensure I grew up nice and tall, without any defects."

"Oh…" breathed Harry. He didn't know what was worse, being beaten and abused like he was or having someone like Sirius' mother attempting to mold him into the perfect heir.

Eleni cleared her throat.

"Exactly, you cannot tell that anything was done to Sirius unless you cast a strong medi-spell designed to pick up anything," she said.

"Now," Gwen picked up. "We cannot simply vanish the bones are regrow them with Skelegro. They would form exactly the same length as they are now, but fully fused so they cannot grow anymore. That is what happened to your right arm when you were twelve, correct?"

Harry nodded, he would never forget what Lockhart did to him. The bones in his right arm were far straighter than his left but it hadn't lasted long as when he returned to the Dursley's, they had broken a few.

"You can tell too that something isn't quite right, here, give me your hands Harry," said Gwen.

She gently took and stretched Harry's arms out as straight as she could. The proportions of his left arm and hand were off, they were nearly half an inch longer.

"We can fix that, but it is more pain than it's worth so instead," Nanna summoned a few items from a nearby cabinet.

"You will take these two every day," she placed two murky potions in front of Harry.

"And twice a day, you need to inject this on into all of his joints," Nanna placed a set of syringes and a rubber capped vial of a pearly white potion in front of Sirius and Remus. "I will give you a diagram showing where exactly to inject the potion. It will leave your joints stiff and tingly but it is adding the components that bones are made out of. While you will be taking a nutrient potion, it won't give you everything the growth potion needs for the bones to grow. So the injection works with the first two potions, which are a growth potion and a bone softener to left the bones grow without causing you too much pain."

"Now, that can't fix your right arm just yet, it would take greater dosages than is safe, so before you can start this regimen, we have to use two modified spells," said Gwen. "The first will be to break the bones at specific points and the second will be an expansion charm that we will use to put enough space between the two pieces of bone so that they match your other arm. Then we will inject a mixture of the growth and bone components with a small dosage of Skelegro so that the new bone will form quickly. From that point, you can start the regimen and we'll just have to keep a close eye on this arm to ensure that it is growing. We might have to do the procedure again but we feel confident that if we have to, it won't be for such a large difference."

Harry gulped at the thought of taking all those potions and injections. He wasn't afraid of needles, but he didn't like them either. He felt Remus and Sirius press into him.

Nanna summoned two jars to her as well as a small bottle and an eyedropper.

"The cream in this jar will get rid of the scars," she pushed one jar next to the potions. "And this potion will give you perfect vision. Two drops every eight hours for three days, it will burn, but only for a minute. You can decide whether or not you want to take this particular one."

"Now, for your anal and rectal scarring, the cream in this jar needs to be thickly applied inside and around the areas," Gwen said, eyes shining with tears and her cheeks stained with a small blush.

Clearing her throat, Nanna took over.

"We also have some potions that are more for cosmetic purposes. For example, making your skin soft, smooth, and blemish free, making your hair thick and shiny, to whiten your teeth and a charm to straighten them, and another cream to repair your nails."

At Harry's wide eyes, she rushed to reassure him.

"Darling, we aren't trying to say you look ugly, because you aren't, and we aren't trying to seem shallow. These other treatments are ways to help you feel better physically, emotionally and to help you in your future. Nothing we are giving you is to demean you, it is to make you feel better about yourself. It also has the added benefit of helping you to attract many potential mates so that you have many to choose from, many of the best to choose from."

"Pup," Sirius spoke up. "It is your choice. We will only do what you feel comfortable with."

"W-what would y-you Siriuss?" Harry tearfully asked.

"I would take all the potions, as a way to cleanse myself of the people who hurt me and as a way to snub them. People hurt us because they could stand us being who we are. They know that beating us, scarring us, will hurt us more than emotionally. Others that we will meet in life will judge us by how we look unfortunately. It is a human thing, to judge others, and it isn't something we can readily turn off."

"O-okay," Harry said crying. He knew they weren't being mean or pitying him. They just wanted to give him the best opportunity to erase what had happened to him, to give him a boost in his confidence, and to make his life better later on.

"So you'll take the potions Harry?" Nanna asked. She needed the verbal confirmation, it would not only start Harry on his mental recovery but also state that he did want this to happen.

"Y-es, I'll t-take the p-potions," Harry replied, tears streaming.

"Shush, it's alright Harry," Remus cooed, hugging Harry close. "Things will get better, don't worry."

Everyone took a few minutes to collect themselves as Gwen wrote down a few notes in Harry's file. She then collected Harry's treatments and put them and a few other items on a rolling tray near the examination bed.

Harry's tears slowed but didn't stop completely by the time Gwen came back with a different potion filled tray. Many of the vials and jars were the same as what they presented Harry with.

"Now Sirius, you will take a nutrient potion, scar remover, anal cream, and strengthener just like Harry. You will also be given the same cosmetics as him but you won't have to worry about the one for eyesight, yours is perfect."

"As for your diets, avoid grease and only eat what you are capable. If you feel hungry or crave something, indulge and eat. I suggest carrying around snacks to nibble on throughout the day. Again, eat what you feel comfortable and don't gorge. You shouldn't be gaining more than a quarter of a stone a week, either of you!" Nanna said sternly.

"I also recommend light, but regular exercise to help stretch out your muscles and to make sure the weight gain is healthy," she continued.

"Are there any questions?" Gwen asked, finished making notes on Sirius.

"When should Harry have that procedure done on his arm?" Remus questioned.

"We can do it right after we show you how to apply the potions to Sirius, then Harry. We won't inject his arm until after the spells. He will be knocked out for that, and we can start his eye drops as well. For this procedure, we need him to stay here overnight. Fortunately it needs to be done only once," Nanna answered.

"Can we gather our night things from the Cauldron first? I think we would be more comfortable in our night clothes than what you could lend us," asked Remus. He also wanted to let Tom know they were fine and would be gone tonight. That would also let Harry and Sirius settle down a bit.

"Of course, if you leave now, you can be back in time for dinner!" Nanna exclaimed happily. "We won't be eating with the entire pack of course, just us and Peri."

"Thank you Nanna, we won't take long."

Remus was right, the trio didn't take long to get back to the Leaky Cauldron, freshen up, and gather what the needed. It also didn't take long to explain to Tom that they wouldn't be in tonight or tomorrow morning, and the man promised to give them a copy of his memory from that morning when Dumbledore realized they had somehow managed to ditch him. They didn't tell Tom either, he knew if they did that the old man would simply pluck it from his mind the next time he came by.

Upon their return, they had dinner as promised though it was tense. Not even Hyperion's jokes managed to lighten the mood and he stopped halfway through. The tension double when the dishes cleared and they had returned to the examination room.

Nothing had changed since they left except for two rolling trays, one larger than the other. The one closest to the bed had the fewest jars and vials on it, meaning that Sirius was to go first. He waited by the table.

"Alright Sirius, take these please," said Eleni. "This one is the nutrient potion and this one is the strengthener. After that, if you wouldn't mind completely stripping down, the scar remover damages clothing and it would be easiest to apply to you in the nude."

Nanna moved back to give Sirius room to move as he silently complied. Remus let out a small gasp at the sight of his nude best friend, the man he wanted to claim as his own. His body was too thin, his skin tight over his bones. He was pale and scarred, shifting and unsure what to do naked in the presence of a child and two women.

Everyone in the room stayed professional and quiet. The only ones to speak were Nanna and Gwen, and only to ask Sirius to move and to explain what they were doing. Swiftly they applied the scar removing cream all over him, making sure to rub it in thoroughly. As they let his skin absorb the cream, they handed him the teeth whitener.

"Now, don't swallow just swish it around in your mouth until I tell you to spit," said Nanna. "You only need to do this the one time and your teeth will be whiter than fresh snow and resistant to stains for up to five years"

She handed him a vial of the teeth whitener as Gwen retrieved a stool. She stepped up with another jar in her hands.

"This," she said, "is the hair cream. You apply a great glob to your hair and make sure it is thoroughly coated. You leave it in overnight by wearing a cap and wash it out in the morning. It can be used as much or as little as you want."

As she worked the cream in, Nanna worked in the skin lotion.

"The lotion is a combination of the potions which will remove blemishes, soften your skin, and smooth it out," she explained. "Remus, if you could be a dear and help me."

Together, they covered Sirius head to toe quickly and without causing his body to react. Then, with Remus at his feet and Nanna at his hands, they worked in the nail cream. Gwen handed him a bowl to spit out the teeth whitener.

"The skin and nail products are the same as the hair, use them as much or as little as you want," said Nanna as she worked.

Already looking a great deal better, if a little silly with the shower cap in his hair, Sirius was a little pale as he knew what was coming next. He was allowed to put his nightshirt on, but he had to keep his trousers off.

"Now, for the last cream, you need to wear gloves Remus. It does have a small numbing agent in it, and what it does is remove scar tissue, hemorrhoids, and it revitalizes the nerve endings so you will be sensitive down there alright?" asked Nanna as she put on a thin rubber gloves.

"Sirius, if you would bend over and lean on the table please? Remus, come closer and watch."

Sirius was still silent as he moved. Bracing himself on the table, he leaned over and breathed deeply, trying to relax. He saw Harry move to the other side of the bed and the boy began to pet him like he did at their first visit.

Blood rushed to his ears, he couldn't hear anything, only feeling Harry's pets and Nanna's ministrations on his rear. He felt her rubbing the cream around his hole before gently dipping in. He moved forward, in an unconscious attempt to escape her finger. Hands on his hips held him still and he received more petting there. Her finger disappeared only for two to come back. They held him open as more cream was inserted.

Finally the hands left, all except for Harry. His nether region was wrapped in a cloth diaper to prevent the cream from making a mess and still leaning against the table, someone put his trousers on. A warm body wrapped around him, hugging him from behind. Sirius knew it was Remus and he managed to slowly bring himself back.

The first thing he heard was Remus asking about Revpuri for Harry.

"We have that out as well, we remembered that you wanted it done," said Nanna. She then noticed that Sirius was alert again. "Hello Sirius, how do you feel?"

"I-I feel alright, a little slick but alright," he said slowly. He stood up with the help of Remus and grimaced at the slick feeling in his rear.

"Remus has to do that every night until the cream runs out. When it does, we will decide then if you need more. Now, it is your turn Harry," said Nanna.

They did the same procedures on him, only waiting to give him the anal cream once he lay down on the table. Sirius repeated the same kindness Harry did, and petted him.

Harry had to sit up to take the bone softener and he too grimaced at the feeling in his rear.

"Okay Harry, the last thing you will be conscious for is the injections. After that, you will take the Revpuri and a sleeping draught. It will knock you right out so you don't feel a thing and you won't wake up until tomorrow morning on your own okay?" said Gwen.

"O-okay," mumbled Harry nervously.

Carefully explaining what to do, Gwen showed how to sterilize the syringes and the area to receive the shot. She then, while referencing the diagram she gave the two adults, began to administer the potion. It caused Harry to whimper at the uncomfortable sensations. Sirius and Remus took to petting him, tears forming in everyone's eyes at the boy's pain.

After each shot, Gwen sterilized the needle and reinforced how important it was but Harry couldn't hear her. Tears streamed from his eyes and by the time they flipped him over to get at his back, he couldn't stay still and he had to be held down. He could barely tell when two potions were forced down his throat, but he welcomed the blissful unconsciousness the second one brought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and leaving behind things!
> 
> -Red


	4. Family Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, this can be found on Adult/FanFiction.net if you don't want to wait for the entier import to AO3.

When Harry woke up, he was understandably disoriented. He was stiff and in a little bit of pain, and he couldn't recognize where he was. If it weren't for the soft huffing he knew to be Sirius' snores, Harry would have panicked at the blurred vision of what was not his room at the Cauldron.

He experimentally tried moving to see how badly the potions had affected him and within a few minutes, to his joy, Harry actually felt wonderful. Many of the aches he had learned to ignore were either gone or greatly reduced. It was amazing and exhilarating as he went through several movements. His ranges of motion were better, and to his surprise, when he wiggled his fingers and toes, all twenty digits moved relatively smoothly. Previously, many of them either barely moved without concentrated effort or didn't at all.

Harry was so overwhelmed that he couldn't help but laugh. His laughter was so loud that he woke up Sirius and Remus, who had slept on the transfigured couch during the night.

Right away Sirius realized why Harry was so happy. He too felt a lot better than he had in a long time. The potions had removed at least a quarter of the damage on his more severe scars while completely removing the small scars. His hair, dull and brittle the night before, was now soft, shiny, and longer, and his skin was everything the potion promised.

Warm arms brought Sirius into a hug from behind. The two men stood there, watching they young boy that had brought them together laughing in joy at the success the potions brought. While he wasn't completely healed physically, Harry was on his way and appreciating every step.

Too soon the cheerful atmosphere was interrupted by a knock.

The door leading into the main hall opened, revealing Gwen. In her hand she had a letter covered in dried rain spots. She stood at the door for a moment, taking in the scene she had interrupted smiling. Striding into the room, she got Harry's attention.

"Harry," she called. The boy looked at her.

"A most insistent white owl demands that you get this letter. Apparently she came in last night but she wouldn't let anyone take the letter. She just gave it up an hour ago," Gwen said, passing the letter to the boy.

"Hedwig? I've been wondering where she has been," Harry muttered. He opened the letter and gasped.

"What is it?" asked Sirius, worried over what could have possibly happened now.

"The Weasleys and Hermione were coming to the alley today," Harry replied absently.

He didn't know what to think. On one hand, Ron and Hermione hadn't been the best recently and their letters less than helpful. But they were his best friends, two people who had followed him into danger and the only two people to ever believe him.

Harry was divided. Since the troll incident, they had been thicker than thieves but human all the same. Each of them had their faults but at this point, was it really Hermione being busy and forgetting to write? Was it really Ron being lazy and lacking an owl that he didn't write? Or had they abandoned him as Ron had during the previous year? The few less than pleasant letters he had received before the will reading didn't leave much for Harry to believe in.

"When and where are you to meet them Pup?" asked Sirius. "Do you even feel well enough?"

"The C-cauldron at nine, and I feel w-wonderful," Harry replied, studying his fingers.

"How about we have a quick breakfast here and clean up. That should give you time to think about whether or not you want to see them again," suggested Remus.

The boy nodded with a heavy sigh. Minutes later he was sitting down to a light breakfast filled with his growing list of favorites plus a few new foods to try, Sirius and Remus on either side of him as the Bryns bickered, pouted, and joked on the other side of the transfigured table.

In nearly an hour, the Lupin Pack was ready to depart full, clean, potioned up, and with many promises made to the Bryns to write as much as possible and to keep on top of the potion regimens for Harry and Sirius. One step out of the door had the older men keeping a protective hand on tiny shoulders. Though it was early in the morning the alley still had it's dangers.

Slowly they walked back to the Cauldron without speaking. They needed to go back whether or not Harry chose to meet his friends as they needed to put the various potions away in their rooms. By the time they made it to the mouth of the dark alley, it was only twenty after eight. Another ten minutes spent walking through the still sleepy Diagon Alley had them at the entrance to the Leaky Cauldron.

Before they could even step over the threshold, a frizzy brown blur attached itself to Harry. Loud sobs identified the person as Hermione. Further inside the dimly lit pub stood the whole Weasley Family, long faces on every one of them, even Percy. Only two of the brood were unknown to Harry, though he could guess that they were Bill and Charlie Weasley.

It was clear something had happened.

With a choked sob Mrs. Weasley rushed forth and pulled Harry from Hermione's grasp only to press his face into her bosom and cuddle with the boy as tears streamed down her rosy cheeks.

"You poor baby!" she cried.

She continued to nuzzle Harry as her family moved closer. The Weasley Matriarch startled when her husband placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Molly-wobbles," Mr. Weasley cooed. "Let's take this to a back room dear."

It was Remus who went to secure the room from the happy barkeep.

Only once they had settled down and Tom left them several pots of tea and pitchers of different juices did the Weasley's spill forth apologies, threats, and growls. It was chaos for several seconds until Mr. Weasley stood.

"Quiet," the usually meek man demanded.

He remained standing, his gaze catching everyone's eyes before getting Harry's and staying there.

"Harry James Potter, the Weasley Family formally apologizes to you. Our motto is 'Family first, blood or not' and we have failed that. When I had read about you in the papers, I began to question my children and piece together what I knew. My conclusions shames not only myself but the rest of my family as well. It was clear from that start that you did not have the training every heir is given, that you were abused, and that we were too wrapped up in Dumbledore's lies and our own beliefs to see the truth.

"I have sat down with my family to discuss the situation and we all agree that we are in your debt. You have helped my sons in Hogwarts. You gave Charlie another dragon to love. You gave my wife and I another son. You saved Ginerva from herself.

"For that, we owe you much, including a life debt. It isn't much, but you are offered the freedom of our home, which Dumbledore and his men are barred from. Just give the word, and the Weasley's shall help you however we can."

Mr. Weasley's speech stunned Harry, who knew by the looks on their faces that the Weasley's and Hermione were very serious. When the man spoke, magic saturated the air. It vibrated gently with each declaration as Weasley blue eyes glowed bright.

"Please-" Harry didn't know what to say.

"You are human," he finally said. "You g-gave me what the D-Dursley's didn't and you s-stil do!"

Harry was beginning to get very worked up. His emotions and thoughts were rolling. The family that had practically adopted him wasn't abandoning him. They weren't going to leave him.

"Oh, my baby!" wailed Mrs. Weasley.

She scooped him up into another crushing hug that was joined quickly by Hermione and then Ginny. They all yelped in surprise as they were picked up.

Charlie had joined the group hug by lifting all of them off their feet.

After he joined, so did Sirius, Remus, and the rest of the Weasleys.

They stood there, hugging, for several moments.

"Harry, I'm so sorry!" Hermione wailed, the plain ice cream she had from Fortescue's sitting in front of her untouched.

Harry stared at her from behind his glasses and took another small bite from his polar berry ice cream. It was a delicious mix of raspberry ice cream and white chocolate chunks in the shape of polar bears. Not only did his ice cream have a no-melt spell on it, the chocolate had been charmed to growl and wriggle. He found it very amusing and very convenient to hide behind.

Hermione had been apologizing all morning as they shopped for her and the Weasley's school supplies. She continued through lunch and was still doing so through their desert. Harry had already forgiven her after the first five minutes together, part way through her explanation.

Apparently Dumbledore had told them to not contact Harry at all this summer. Then, when he had inflated his Aunt Marge, the old coot let it slip to Ron and Hermione knowing that they would not be able to contain themselves. With the negative spin the headmaster added to his story, they wrote as soon as they could.

Neither could help their reactions. They had literally written what they had thought about Harry at the time before they could logically think through. Once again this was due to the headmaster.

If it weren't for Bill Weasley, they would have been trapped in Dumbledore's spell work for who knows how much longer. The young man had checked and updated the wards around the Burrow when he noticed several oddities. Compulsions, loyalty charms, and a few other spells had been woven into the wards. It didn't take long for Bill to remove the influencing work.

The removal of those spells wasn't noticeable to anyone in the Burrow right away, but once they did, things righted themselves quickly. Hermione and the Weasleys were finally able to put together the pieces Harry had unknowingly given away. They figured out that he had been abused severely while at the Dursleys and even in Hogwarts.

"Hermione!" Harry said, exasperated. Her unnecessary apologies were ruining the wonderfulness of his ice cream. Besides, he knew that she would keep going if he didn't say anything soon, and then they would be able to speak at all. He had important information to share.

Hermione sputtered but she did stop.

"I have already forgiven you and Ron," said boy perked up and took a large bite of his frozen treat. Ron's way of showing his current mood rested in how he ate his food. While he was still eating his ice cream, it wasn't with his usual gusto.

"Can't we j-just enjoy ourselves in quite? Then I can tell you what has happened," Harry said with another bite.

"Okay," Hermione said, stunned.

The trio quietly ate. While they weren't exactly joyful, the atmosphere was less tense.

Harry was the last one to finish. Once he set down his spoon he had their full attention. He wriggled his nose and sighed. The day just got longer.

"What do you know?" he asked, unsure of how to start.

"That you were abused and Dumbledore played a large part in it," Hermione answered right away. She leaned forward.

They didn't need to ask if it was true.

"He wants to control me," Harry finally said. "Everything's been set up by him. My meeting Mrs. Weasley that day at King's Cross. Hagrid picking me up. S-Sirius being thrown into Azkaban without trial."

Harry slouched into his chair.

"What else do you want to know?"

"What are you going to do now? Surely you aren't going back to the Dursleys ever again, right?" Ron trembled. It was mostly in anger, but a small part of him was afraid for his friend, his brother. Ron knew he wasn't the best, that he was a jealous person. But he knew it and was trying very hard to make himself better in that aspect. He knew what Harry would give to have his family, to never be abused and to just be out of the mess that being the "Boy-Who-Lived" entailed.

"Never," Harry said quietly, firmly. "I won't ever be going back there. Remmy and Siri are t-taking me in. Between the three of us, we have made it so that I am in their custody. All that is left is to get a proper home."

"And how is that going?" asked Ron, curious about where Harry was going to live soon.

"S-siri has a place, it just needs a ton a w-work done," Harry frowned.

"And?" Hermione pressed, picking up the mixed emotions from Harry.

"I-I can't s-stay o-o-or h-help!" large tears began to spill over and drip from Harry's eyes.

Crying was the last thing he wanted to do, but he felt useless and even a little like he was being abandoned in the Cauldron. Siri and Remmy would be away from early morning until late, most likely crashing in their rooms and not seeing him.

"Stay at the Burrow!" Ron exclaimed.

Stunned, the other two just stared at him along with several other patrons. Embarrassed, Ron continued quietly.

"Stay at the Burrow where you will be safe and we can do stuff," Ron fiddled with his ice cream spoon.

"Ok."

The agreement was so simple and quick that Ron had to do a double take before a wide grin split his face.

"Awesome!" he shouted as he grabbed Harry and Hermione into a hug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.
> 
> -Red


	5. A Happy Interlude

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This can be found on Adult/FanFiction if you don't want to wait for the import.

It was not until dinner at the Leaky Cauldron that the Golden Trio met up with the rest of the Weasleys as well as Remus and Sirius. Ron and Hermione had finished their shopping not long after they had eaten their frozen treats, and since then the Trio had taken to browsing through the various stores.

Barely two steps into the private room and Harry was swept up into several hugs starting with Sirius. The poor man's eyes were wide and shiny, hinting at the tension he felt. Harry had to be pried out of Siri's arms by Remus, only to be passed along like a doll.

"Sweet pea!" Mrs. Weasley wailed as she muffled Harry in her bosom.

"Mrgh!" grunted Harry, though he may have snuggled in a little more, not that he was going to tell anyone.

"Molly-kin!" said her husband in an exasperated voice.

With a deep sigh she let the young boy go. Immediately the raven took a small step back and wobbled over to his friends.

Chaos reigned for a few more minutes as the Weasleys trickled in. Fred and George were the last to show up. Under suspicious glares from their mother, they sauntered into the room and sat near Harry.

"Harry love-" began Fred.

"-our most favorite-" George continued.

"-sibling!"

"How have things-"

"-been for you since-"

"-we were last together?"

Harry could not help it; he had to smile at the twins.

"I haven't been better," he replied with a smile.

"Care to-"

"-elaborate?"

"Nope."

Yes, the twins had to be his favorites amongst the Weasleys. They always made him feel relaxed and, to the surprise of many, Harry felt safest with them. The explosions, smells, and the many other oddities that came from their rooms were merely illusions from a charmed box they had made during their fourth year at Hogwarts. It made others think that they were working on something dangerous. Rarely were the noises or smells ever true.

The twins were actually very safe and cautious when it came to their experimental joke items. With every potential idea, every aspect from ingredients to wand movements was carefully researched. They even willingly learned runes and arithmancy so that they could mathematically predict and prove reactions and so that their workspaces were properly warded.

Harry knew whom he was going to go to for help this next year.

A knock thudded throughout the room. Just by listening, Harry could tell that it was old Tom, the barkeeper.

"Dinner, m'Lords and guests," the old man preened once the door was opened. Behind him floated several silver trays and dishware nothing like his usual services.

Gently they floated into the room and swooped elegantly onto the center table. Plates and cutlery rested neatly up and down the table as lids flew off the trays to reveal mouth-watering foods.

The only thing Harry could think of was Remus. Everything was made of silver, but there was no way for him to warn Remus without revealing his secret. The man was enraptured in some book that Hermione had bought.

His anxiety dropped down only a mite at Tom's next prideful statement was crooned into the room.

"These are my best platinums!" He grinned widely. "Enjoy yourselves m'Lords and guests."

The young Weasleys moved quickly towards the set table. From experience, Harry knew every morsel on that table would be devoured quickly and without mercy.

It made him smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> -Red


	6. Pup

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, this can be found on other sites previously mentioned.

A day at the Weasley house started early, certainly not the earliest for Harry, but early enough that no one else except for Mrs. Weasley was truly awake. Not even her husband was fully cognizant unless he has at least one cup of coffee in him, though he didn't normally get up as early as his wife.

However, it was the best time to work. This was the most dependably calmest time at the Burrow, including the night where occasional explosions and night terrors did interrupt a little more occasional than most would like. Just before the sun rose, the household seemed to settle into a peaceful existence, that is, until Mrs. Weasley woke up to begin her comparatively leisurely morning routine of making breakfast. At this time, no one would be causing trouble or crying or asking for one thousand and one things of which only a few were allowed.

Really, what would the twins need a beaver carcass for?

Clearly this was Mrs. Weasley's favorite time of day. No husband. No children. No guests. Only the chirping crickets and the chickens clucking merrily to her as she cooked a grand breakfast every day for her family to enjoy.

It was also Harry's favorite time. No one harassed him either and he could complete his chores in peace as only Aunt Petunia was awake usually. After setting him to work, she tended to curl up on the awful floral-print couch with her latest trashy romance novel instead of watching over him. She rarely stayed after giving him the breakfast details.

As his wont, Harry was ready and awake when the matriarch entered the kitchen. She was surprised to see Harry sitting on the floor of the tiny porch leading to the backyard. The craggy stonework, scuffed from years of footsteps, was only a little wider than the narrow back door leading to it and slightly damp with little pools of morning dew in the pits. He had not dared to touch a thing. Despite living in the household for a very short time the previous summer, he didn't know the rules or habits just yet.

"Sweet pea!" she exclaimed upon seeing him through the open door.

Apparently Harry had another nickname.

'Though, perhaps this is one I can enjoy,' the young boy thought wistfully, reminded of the many cruel ones he had from both the Wizarding World and the Muggle World.

He turned from the peaking sunrise and the clucking chickens to face the older woman.

"Yes Mrs. Weasley?" he asked.

"Dear, I won't tell you again!" she smiled at the polite child, if only hers could be the same. "Call me mum if you don't mind, or Molly!"

Harry blushed. This was a complicated topic. The word Mother meant so much entailed so much. He remained silent, only moving to enter the kitchen and to close the door.

Mrs. Weasley began charming dishes and foods as if they hadn't spoken, understanding that it wasn't the time yet. Humming softly, she started the mixes for muffins, biscuits, and that night's dessert as frying pans warmed up. Soon the scent of cinnamon muffins and bacon slices was wafting through the towering home. Without words, the young boy set the table and started both the large tea pot and the small coffee pot for Mr. Weasley's morning cup. The two worked in silence, enjoying the calm before the ruckus of the day.

The sun was halfway up when Mrs. Weasley sat at the large kitchen table and patted the seat next to her. Quietly Harry sat next to her. With a small wave of her wand, the matriarch levitated a tray filled with cinnamon muffins and a small white pot hidden in a cupboard Harry rarely saw anyone get into. They clinked gently onto the table.

"The first muffins to us, sweet pea," she said setting two onto a small plate.

"It is a tradition passed down my side of the family. Whoever is up and helping this early in the morning deserves something special," Mrs. Weasley absentmindedly hummed as she spread a sweet smelling white cream from the little pot over the top of a muffin. She passed this one to Harry and sent the pot away.

Harry hesitantly took it, the sweet scent very familiar to him. Cream cheese frosting. It was something he had made plenty of times for the Dursleys but as usual, something he had never tasted.

"Go ahead dear, I made the frosting just the other day."

"Won't you have any?" he questioned.

She merely smiled.

Harry turned to look at the muffin. It made him smile, an action that was becoming quite frequent the last few weeks. He took a bite and flavor exploded across his mouth. The cream had melted slightly where it touched the still warm muffin, cinnamon meeting the almost sickeningly sweet substance. Fluffy and smooth textures assaulted his sense. If it was possible, his smile widened through the small mouthful of muffin.

This was a good tradition. One he wanted to have in his own home someday.

It was heavier than what he was used to, though perhaps just as delicious as any of the fruits he had eaten since going to the Leaky Cauldron. The sweet bread filled his stomach quickly.

The two ate their muffins in silence, Mrs. Weasley occasionally swishing her wand to finish cooking the massive amounts of food that would soon feed her brood. By the time the food had finished cooking and was either on the table waiting to be eaten or sitting on the counters, Hermione had joined the duo.

Silently she prepared and then proceeded to drink a steaming cup of tea.

With a muttered tempus and a great sigh, the matriarch stood and went to the foot of the stairs. Another wave of her wand and loud bells began to ring throughout the Burrow. Crashes and curses filled the air as thumps thundered and doors slammed from all levels of the home. No more than five minutes passed before the twins and Ginny were stomping down the stairs.

All three stumbled their way to the large kitchen table. Not even waiting for the rest of the family to show up, they began to pile their plates high with bacon, eggs, and the other foods that had been prepared. The only thing they didn't touch were the muffins. Despite eying them through hooded and crusty lids, they didn't reach for them or their already loaded plates.

Mr. Weasley came down fully dressed not long after the trio had filled their plates, his youngest son trailing behind. The peace previously held barely ten minutes ago was broken with the clattering of dishes, snuffling, and bleary groans. Scrapes and grunts also filled the air as food was eaten as soon as the patriarch stepped into the kitchen, bodies hovering over plates to prevent others from filching the delectable food. Once a plate was completely cleared, more food was snatched and piled onto the ceramic dish.

"Good morning my beautiful Molly-wobbles!" crooned Mr. Weasley, slightly unsteady as he passed his wife at the little island counter they had put in a year ago.

Blushing, she swatted half-heartedly at her teetering husband.

"Go eat you fool," she chuckled lovingly, leaning against to cool wood to watch her family and guests enjoy themselves.

Mr. Weasley took his seat at the head of the table and filled his plate, placing a single-and apparently quite coveted- muffin on his plate. Once his hand picked up his fork, it was as if he had given a silent queue for the rest of the Weasleys at the table launched themselves violently at the platter. As the hands cleared, only two remained of the coveted muffins remained.

Moments later a loud crunch interjected in between the noises of chewing and irritated mumbles. Harry and Hermione were the only two to jump. The rest were too used to this particular morning ritual to react.

Mrs. Weasley, still standing at the island counter, made her way over to the kitchen sink, satisfied no one was in need of anything and that all wandering hands were safe from forks. Above the sink was the ruffled form of Errol perching on the window sill. The old owl hadn't noticed the window was closed as he tried to do his duties. Rarely did he have to deliver more than Daily Prophet at his age, but he wasn't quite ready for retirement just yet. Anytime words about getting a new owl were spoken, the bird always appeared at the nearest window, hooting and glaring.

Opening the window, the mother of seven reached out to bring Errol in. She went to the table to snag a treat for the faithful owl. Passing a piece of bacon to the greyed form, Mrs. Weasley unrolled the paper and glanced at the headlines. With an eye-roll and a small huff, she passed it to her husband.

"Seems like Rita got a hold of where Harry is staying, how that wretched woman did I would love to find out," she growled.

Mr. Weasley merely raised a bushy brow towards his thinning hairline. He read the article that had his wife upset.

"Is she even allowed to print that?" questioned the finally coherent Hermione, upset at the thought of her friends being harassed. "This has to be endangering a minor!"

"The Prophet does what it will to make a profit Hermione. They do say that Harry is staying here but they don't know why, they only have speculation that go, as usual, to the downright strange," replied the preoccupied father.

"Is t-there a way to st-op it?" Harry asked, looking between the paper and the elderly Weasleys. He had been sitting quietly at the dining table, sipping tea as the rest ate.

"If we had the clout, Harry, it wouldn't even happen," growled out George sleepily. A bit of egg clung to the corner of his mouth.

"Yeah, little brother-" started Fred.

"-you need lots of money-

"-and fame-"

"-political power helps too-"

"-but you have to know-"

"-how to use it too-"

"-just so you know."

Finished, the twins turned their bleary eyes back to their empty plates. Confused, they looked at each other and about before filling their plates for the third time. By now, the twins were scrapping the bottoms of the serving dishes. In the Weasley household, not a morsel was wasted.

Harry sighed. While he had never thought about it before, the fact that he was in the papers should be considered alright. Someone should have stopped. Another thing to ask the goblins about the next time he wrote a letter to them.

A quite chiming wandered in through the door. The clock in the living room across the hall was chirping to alert the family of the time. Just as it gave its last note, Mr. Weasley wiped his mouth with a napkin and stood.

"Alright children, listen to mother and be good!" the man eyed the twins suspiciously.

With a smile he kissed his wife and murmured something in her ear, causing the woman to blush a bright red. Upon hearing the giggles from Ginny and the gagging noises from the twins, she scowled and playfully hit her husband with the dishrag hanging from her apron pocket.

"Get out of here before you are late!" she said, a scowl threatened with a smile on her face.

Nearly five minutes after he left the clock chimed, alerting the household that it was now eight in the morning. It was also a signal for the young Weasleys to begin cleaning the kitchen. When Harry and Hermione moved to help, Mrs. Weasleys called the boy back.

"Harry, sweet pea, it is their turn to work. We fed them, so they get to clean. Why don't you go and get cleaned up?" she suggested.

In an hour, Remus and Sirius had promised to have one of two daily visits. After a long conversation yesterday between the couple and the pack, it was decided that it would be safer for Harry to stay at the Burrow until the majority of the repairs at Grimmauld were done. Part of the agreement was that twice every day, the two men would visit to give Harry his potions and to spend time with him, speaking to him about anything from progress made to trivial things like how Sirius should style his hair the next day.

Harry nodded. He needed to wash the potion out of his hair. Sirius and Harry had decided to continue the cosmetic potions, if only to rub their turn of luck into the noses of those against them. Though for Harry, it was also to ensure that he could look as good as he possibly could for his future mates. Appearance is one of the many aspects of mating, the only one Harry felt that he could at least change for himself. Other than his fortune and fame, Harry believed the looks the potions produced would be the only positive features to make himself attractive.

Still in a daze, Harry went through the motions of cleaning himself. The hot shower helped to relax him slightly. However, as soon as he stepped out of the steamy bath, he could hear Sirius and Remus in the kitchen with the Weasley matriarch. Tension returned to him immediately, filling his stomach with a cold ball of anxiety.

Quickly he dressed and exited the bathroom to make his way downstairs.

He was correct. The duo was sitting at the table, cleaned of the breakfast mess, with two steaming tea cups untouched in front of them. Remus had a worn leather bag on his shoulder, which he held a protective arm over. The man noticed him immediately, most likely hearing his descent down the stairs.

"Pup!" he greeted warmly.

"Remmy!" Harry shuffled up to Remus. His mind was on that bag. It had to contain the potions, the syringe, everything. He would be in pain again, but he would be better for it. But the pain, oh the pain he would be feeling soon.

"Pup, Molly says we can do this in her room so you can rest undisturbed," Sirius soothingly. Unsaid went the fact that there were permanent silencing charms round the room to prevent noises within traveling through the full home and that most noises were blocked from resonating into the room. It also had it's own attached bathroom and was on the second floor so Harry wouldn't have to move far if he found it necessary. They didn't yet know how consistently the regimen affected Harry, some of the reactions he had may have been a onetime thing or may not yet have appeared.

The first morning rounds were painful the previous day and had knocked him out like the night before. It was all the older men could do but to hope that the pain would at least be reduced with every dosage given to the young boy.

"O-ok," the abused child replied.

"Pup," Sirius cooed. He swept him up into a hug, careful to not squeeze too hard.

Remus placed a large, warm hand on Harry's tiny shoulder and nuzzled the boy's head. He would give anything to take away the pain his pack mates felt.

A throat cleared itself.

"We should get started. The boys and girls will be running about soon. I think its best we get tucked away so they don't press," suggested Mrs. Weasley.

"Of course Molly," replied Remus, his heart clenching at knowing what was soon to happen.

Carefully he ushered the other two to follow her up the stairs. She led them to the master bedroom, a carefully cleaned room ready for Harry to have the potions applied. Looking at the men, Molly knew she wouldn't be welcomed, not that she could bear to even listen to the pain the tiny boy would undoubtedly be in. They were looking down, unable to meet her gaze or speak, Harry hiding his face in Sirius's black hair.

She decided to act first instead of delaying anymore. Harry shouldn't be left waiting in fear.

"I'll go make sure the house stays in one piece so you can work undisturbed. Doubtless the twins have already caused trouble," Mrs. Weasley bustled about her room a little, adjusting a few personal items as she made her way to the hall. "Just let me know if you have need for anything!"

"Thank you Molly," Sirius whispered.

The woman heard him perfectly but didn't say a word. There wasn't anything that shoe could say so she left. Quietly she shut the door and the spell work activated itself.

As soon as the door clicked shut, Remus cleared his throat and set the leather bag down on the nightstand next to the bed. He then folded the bedding down and carefully pried their beloved pup from his best friend's arms. A short battle of growls and glares ensued as the other man didn't want to release the child he had not been able to raise. After baring his yellowed teeth, Remus won the fight. Gently, he sat Harry on the bed as if he and Sirius hadn't just battled wills against each other.

Quickly he undressed his pup, noting that the needle marks were still visible. At least they would make his job a little easier so that he wouldn't have to keep checking the chart Gwen had given the pack.

"You are looking much better already Harry!" he quietly exclaimed.

Harry gave a watery grin in reply.

"Of course he does! He has the blood of a Black within him, as if we ever look anything but perfect!" crowed Sirius, sidling up closer to the pale child.

"B-but I'm a Potter!" said Harry, unsure.

"That you are Pup! And your Grandmother was a Black," Padfoot tapped the tip of Harry's nose. The child crinkled his nose and blinked.

"So your my cousin?" he asked.

"Nope!" Sirius popped. "You're my godson!"

He lightly ran his fingers over Harry's side. A loud shriek wrenched itself from Harry vocal cords and turned into laughing as the squirming boy was tickled for the first time he could remember in his short life.

"Look Moony, look!" grinned Sirius. "He's still ticklish!"

"Padfoot," the other man raised a brow, holding Harry's medicines in two hands as he headed towards the bed.

"Oh fine," Sirius sighed, giving Harry one last poke in the side, who was gasping. Rosy cheeks immediately went pale as he saw what was making it's way towards him. Remus had only one syringe in his hands, meaning it would take longer.

Sirius noticed his gaze.

"I can't do it Pup, I can't cause you pain, not anymore," he whispered, staring at the boy. His pupils dilated and his fingers twitched. His boy would be in pain soon, pain he couldn't stop. Pain he was causing.

"Sirius!"

It was like a smack to his face. No one had said his name like that in thirteen years.

"Sirius, why don't you apply Harry's other potions as I work?" Remus suggested.

The trio didn't speak as Remus set his supplies down and tossed a few tubs and vials to Sirius, tension mounting once more. As soon as they men were ready, they each gave Harry a gentle kiss to his forehead and a light hug. Harry shivered in anticipation, the cold ball of anxiety weighing heavily in his stomach. He was cold but warm, ready to puke and wanting everything to be over with. Sometimes Harry Potter wished he wasn't a Gryffindor.

Glinting in the light, the syringe mocked him as Remus picked it up. It was already filled with the first of many doses that were to be injected into his body at every joint. The potion cocktail would feel like ice and fire, causing pain that so far led to his fainting. It would make him ache like an old man in the cold but in the end it would make him better, healthier, and perhaps taller.

Remus brought the needle to the boys head first, starting there so that Sirius could work after him, applying the many cosmetic potions Harry had been prescribed. Carefully, he stuck the needle into all the tiny red dots the last injections had left behind, ones that only he and those with supernatural sight could see. At every spot, he sterilized the sight and after every painful injection the needle was sterilized.

By the third shot, Harry was gasping and crying in pain. He was cross-eyed and in his own world surrounded by pain. Meticulously the duo worked as quickly as they could but making sure they kept Harry safe.

For his future, Remus thought every time he stuck his pup, eyes bright and jaw clenched.

For his future, Sirius anguished silently as he rubbed cream into the tiny bloodspots mechanically.

A high pitched screech stopped them. Frozen, they watched harry gasp and seize at the shots to his hips. Carefully, Remus removed the needle and set it on the nightstand. He kneeled next to the bed so that he could gently cuddle the distraught boy. Harry couldn't catch his breath, he could not see or focus on feeling the warmth of his pack mate holding him close, and he could not feel the hot tears dripping onto his neck.

"Hush my pup," cooed Remus. Slowly, he began to rock the boy trying to calm him. At this rate Harry would hyperventilate and pass out. Gwen had warned them that they needed to calm Harry down before that happened. The damages that could cause wouldn't be easily fixed at all.

"Hush my sweet puppy," he cooed again. Remus began to hum as best he could, his voice catching and tears burning their way down his face.

As he tried to calm his pup down, his focus on the cub, he never noticed his friend kneeling on the bed where he was. Sirius was staring at his pack mates but not seeing them. Instead, memories of his own smiling brother, memories of his brother in pain blurred his sight. Seconds of clarity mingled with the painful memories.

He should be helping his pup. He should be helping his pup. His PUP!

But he couldn't, he didn't. For thirteen years.

His pup was hurting. His brother was dead. His pup was in pain. He didn't know where his brother was. His mother was gone, just like Prongs and Lily-flower.

Remus was here.

So was Harry.

They were here, they were his pack. But they were in pain.

Remus was crying, he never cried.

Harry couldn't breathe.

He couldn't breathe and Remus was crying.

"It's alright," Sirius said breathily.

He couldn't think. Not clearly at least, but that was alright.

They were his family, his pack. That was all they needed.

"It's alright," he said again and leaned forward to hug them practically falling over them.

"Just breathe," the air tickled his lips and he could almost see it splashing their faces.

Harry hiccupped. He was calming down. Good.

Remus squeezed his eyes shut, a few final tears were wrung out in the process.

"Just breathe," and Harry opened his eyes to stare at his godfather the best he could with his own tears still flooding the bloodshot eyes.

Sirius stared back and took slow breathes if only to get his own body under control again. Harry matched him. They took breath after breath in synch.

They maintained eye contact as the adults sat back. Sirius didn't need to watch were his hands were going as he applied the potions. They knew what they were doing. Gently they continued their task as he stared into the emerald gems that were his pup's eyes. Tears still leaked out of them as Remus continued giving injections. Not even when Harry was flipped over for the most painful shots did they lose eye contact.

Harry was going to have gorgeous, thick hair.

His skin would be soft. It would glow.

Harry would have minty breath and pearly white teeth.

They would be whiter than Lockheart's.

Sirius knew this because he was the one who carefully applied the potions to make it so.

Harry was going to be beautiful.

He was going to have wonderful mates.

Sirius would make sure of it. His beautiful Harry deserved it.

Thirteen years apart, thirteen years of pain.

He would give his little pup the best even if it killed him.

Even if he was sent back to Azkaban.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.
> 
> -Red


	7. Pain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is another short chapter, but very soon there will be a giant one posted.

After the two men finished applying all of the potions, they climbed into the bed to cocoon the little boy who had wormed his way into their hearts so long ago. Even now, though could clearly remember when he was born and many of his firsts, it killed them to see this tiny child in so much pain. They laid close to him, speaking to him about anything and everything as Harry battled the pain he felt, tears slowly dripping from all eyes.

Two hours had sped by since Mrs. Weasley had left them in her room when the door had finally opened to the relief of the home’s permanent occupants. Bodies darted around to catch a glimpse of the trio. When they saw Harry, it made them feel thankful for what good fortune they had. Rich or poor, attractive or ugly, smart or stupid, at least they had a loving family that looked after each other. At least they knew the cold hands of a doctor and the sour, cringe worthy taste of medicines all of their lives, and most importantly, the love of family and friends.

For that they were thankful.

Remus was carrying Harry again like a little baby, heading towards the communal bathroom where the only bathtub in the large home was located. The potions on his body needed to be washed off and he hoped that the heated water would soothe some of the aches away.

He filled the white porcelain tub with steaming water, still gently holding the boy in one arm as he knelt. Noises behind Remus told him that Sirius was with him too. The quiet click of the door assured them some privacy.

“Is he still out of it?” the other man asked.

Hands, very large compared to the tiny body it touched, tilted Harry’s head back to reveal the half-lidded eyes. Fortunately he wasn’t crying anymore but Harry wasn’t cognizant of anything. He was still lost in his own world.

“Yeah,” whispered Remus. “He is still out.”

He ran his fingers through the slick hair.

“I can’t wait for this to be over with,” Remus continued. “I know Gwen and Nanna said that he should be done with the potions in a week but still…”

“You want it to be over with now,” Padfoot sighted. “Come on, let’s get ‘im clean.”

Carefully they unwrapped Harry from the blanket they had rolled him into. By now, the tub was halfway full of hot water.

“This is going to be hot pup,” warned Remus. “Let us know if it is too much.”

Sirius flicked his want to secure their sleeves out of the way as his friend lowered their pup. A low whine filled the air, coming from Harry. He blinked rapidly and began to make small movements, stretching small hands in an attempt to dispel his confusion.

“Wha-“he groaned. The water felt divine to his sore body, but that was as far as his awareness extended.

“Pup?”

The water lapped at his body. Two pairs of hands with washcloths and smelly soaps scrubbed at him.

“Harry?”

He could hear the voices, but he couldn’t understand what they wanted. He felt his body being manipulated as the hands softly scrubbed him. Suddenly hot water dripped down his head and the hands, two staying to hold him up, moved to his hair. Fingertips massaged his head now, most likely lathering soaps into the dark locks from his father. The thick fog in his head crept out with each stroke.

He was in a bathtub.

He was in a bathtub, the only one in the Burrow.

Someone, two someones, had their hands on him, washing him.

They were washing him, probably Sirius and Remus. Probably washing him to remove the potions from his body.

Oh.

“Remmy?” Harry spoke for the first time since the adults arrived. His throat hurt.

“Yes pup?” answered the man.

Harry remained silent. He heard the tears in his pseudo-godfather’s voice.

The bathroom stayed silent but for the sounds of the two men washing Harry for several minutes. None of them knew how to break it.

Finally, a niggling question in Harry’s mind gave him an ice breaker.

“Am I taller now?”

That did the trick as smiles broke out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> xtremely short chapter I know, but I have a few things to address and I wanted to get this out as I felt it was a good end point.
> 
> First, thanks to those who offered to Beta and to Kiapar who started to work with me. I suppose I made an error in emphasis. Fixing grammar and spelling mistakes is wonderful and all, but what I really need is a sort of cheerleader type person. I need someone who has the tenacity to signal me every once in a while that “hey, have you written today?”
> 
> That would be the biggest help ever. Reviews kinda remind me to write but because I don’t get many [and I don’t care that I don’t] they don’t help as much as the occasional but regular pm. Does that make any sense?
> 
> Speaking of reviews, here are a few replies to make you [hopefully] salivate:
> 
> 1.Eye-sight/Health-a large chunk of the next chapter will deal with this.
> 
> 2.Horcrus-14th birthday.
> 
> 3.Schooling-will change at some point in some manner.
> 
> 4.4th Year-there is a plan for fourth year.
> 
> 5.Crying-sorry [but not really] about making you cry. Don’t worry, you still will in later chapters.
> 
> 6.Mates-Harry will have five, only one of which is [male] HP Canon. The rest [males] are my own, and all of them have been decided.
> 
> 7.Looks = Superficial Love- won’t happen. Part of why harry is focusing on his looks is because it is something he can control to some degree. All his life he never actually had control [which he now craves] over himself, now he does, but all he sees is his ability to control his looks.
> 
> Next: if possible, I would like to get recommendations for the ff.net story picture thing. Please signal me if you have any ideas of what would be a good icon for this story.
> 
> Finally, this story is on both FF.net and AFF.net. At some point there will be higher rated parts which will only make it to AFF. I did create an FB account under Anicia Red, I will try to answer questions/post updates on progress like many other authors have. So you can check there.
> 
> Next Chapter: expect it to gloss over 3rd year and up until Harry’s 14th birthday. This will be the true start of this story and he will begin to meet his mates. Expect it sometime close to after Thanksgiving Break. As I am going to be alone, Mediocrity will be my companion.


	8. Who I Am

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, this is on A/FFN. I also have a facebook page where I post updates on the chapters as well as a few sketches I have done to help yall visualize what I am writing.

"Oh, look at you! Such a handsome young man," cooed Nanna.

In front of her stood Harry James Potter, soon to be Third Year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in less than twenty-four hours. The intense potions regimen left stunning results. While still a short for his age group, Harry had grown three inches since she had seen him nearly a week ago. He would always be on the short side for the rest of his life, but by the time he stopped growing the disparity wouldn't be so large.

Long, thick hair braided around his head shined in the low light. A feminine hairstyle certainly, but as Harry spent time at the Burrow, he found that he couldn't say no Mrs. Weasley's desire to mess with his glowing hair. Even Harry's skin had a slight glow, though that was more related to his heritage than any potion she or Gwen had given the boy. Luminous eyes locked with hers, bright with tears.

"T-thank you N-Nanna!" he whispered sweetly.

"Are you ready for school?" Nanna asked him as she bustled around the examination room putting tools away.

"Yes!" Harry replied, excited for once.

A knock at the door alerted them to the presence of Harry's pack mates who had left for a few errands after dropping off Harry. They didn't want to leave him but it was a must if they wanted to surprise the boy later.

"Remmy! Siri!" Harry jumped up and ran at the two older men.

With a small, playful growl, Sirius rushed forward to catch his happy pup. He swung to boy up into the air and then tucked the squirming child to his side.

"Alright Nanna, what're the damages?" he playfully asked.

"Siri!" Remus rolled his eyes. With the way his pack was growing into themselves, soon he would have to put leashes on the other two. Just on the way to Nanna's, Harry and Sirius had run and bounced around with a surprising amount of energy. Remus even had to calm a few unsettled wizards and witches the two had disturbed.

"Well, after the two of you left, I gave him a full work up," began Nanna, ignoring Harry and Sirius much to their annoyance.

"I grew Remmy!" Harry squirmed frantically in excitement.

"Really, did he grow Nanna?" Moony clearly had a twinkle in his eyes. Whether that was some piece of magic or tears, he would not say not matter how Sirius tickled him later.

"Indeed he did!" smiled Nanna. "Now let's sit down with some tea so I can give you the spread."

As they settled down on the couch and chairs, a cheerful Gwen waltzed in with a tea service and a wide grin. Once the tea was served, the adults calmed down and became serious.

"The best news is that he has only improved and not worsened," Nanna began. "He is currently four feet, five inches tall, only six inches off the average low for his age. Now, his weight is up drastically but not quite where it needs to be just yet. Harry is currently three stone, eight pounds and needs to gain another sixteen pounds before I'll be happy."

Nanna took a second to drink her tea and let the information sink in. Setting down her cup, she picked up Harry's file. She wanted to make sure that she didn't miss anything before continuing.

"As we can see, Harry's eyesight is perfect and the cosmetic potions worked wonderfully. His bones are also fixed however, he may still ache every now and then, do expect to have problems with arthritis when you get older dear," Nanna warned Harry.

"The Revpuri worked, Harry is a declared virgin once more."

Gwen scowled at that. As much as she knew it to be important, she didn't like the fact that so much rode on a sumbissive's virgin status yet doms could copulate with anyone and as many people as they wanted, yet they could laugh over it and not worry. She even knew a few older dominants who encouraged such acts so the young dom could "properly engage, satisfy and subdue" their new mate. Safe to say, Gwen hated double standards.

"And finally, the anal and rectal wounds and scars have been healed and removed. As of now, Harry is perfectly healthy if a little underweight and a little short. I believe that, as he has completed the potions regimen, he is done with them. Continue to try and become a normal weight Harry but it should be done naturally rather than with potions. As to your height, it is merely a waiting game. Everything indicates that you will grow some more, but I cannot be certain how tall you will become," finished Nanna.

"Any questions?" she asked, handing Harry's rile over to Remus. "You can keep this copy, I have another filed away."

"No Nanna, thank you so much!" Remus clasped her hands.

"It was my pleasure to help your pack mates Remus. Now, since we have already spoken about Sirius, I think you three should spend the rest of the day together since Harry is leaving tomorrow for Hogwarts," Nanna smiled.

"Of course Nanna! We have a date at Fortescues after this," Sirius exclaimed as he picked a still squirming Harry up.

"Hey!" they boy shouted as Sirius put him on his hip again.

"Let me carry you!" the man playfully growled before faking tears in his eyes. "You're leaving me tomorrow!"

"Padfoot." Remus gave the man a look.

"Fine."

"Alright you two, let's go. There's ice cream to be had," he ushered them, or rather Sirius, out of the room.

After a few minutes of good byes and promises to write, the trio left the disguised healer's home and eventually Knockturn Alley itself. They meandered slowly through Diagon, taking in the sights and the parents doing last minute shopping before the new school year at Hogwarts.

Finding a table outside of the busy ice cream shop, the trio sat with their frozen treats and merely ate in relative silence. Once his dish was empty, Remus sat back to watch his mate and their pup. Despite not being directly related, both of them were so alike. Each them even had a dab of melted ice cream on their noses, and both certainly had a fondness for plain, uninteresting ice cream flavors.

It always threw everyone for a loop when they discovered Sirius only really liked vanilla, chocolate, and sweet cream, and rarely willing to try any other flavor. Many expected the man to like the more outrageous flavors.

Remus had to grin; this was how life should have been this entire time. No worries about a madman on the loose, only about not getting a brain freeze. The only way this could have been better, would be the presence of their two departed friends. James and Lily would never be forgotten and sorely missed in the recent light into their deaths.

"So Harry, is there anything else you need for the school year?" Remus asked.

"More importantly, is there anything you want to do before you are trapped in school for three months until Christmas break?" Sirius interrupted.

"Can I see Grimmauld?" he asked ice cream still on his nose and a drop of it in the corner of his mouth.

The two men shared a look. While it wasn't as dangerous, Grimmauld still wasn't very safe.

"Only if you promise to stay in my arms," Remus said. "We can wander about, but I won't let you down. It will be for a short while too."

"Fine," Harry was willing to agree to anything. He wanted to see his home, the home he would be sharing with Sirius and Remus. If anything, it would make going to Hogwarts a little better. Even though Remus was going to be there teaching, Harry still didn't really want to go back there, to the man who left him at the Dursleys.

As much as Harry loved Hogwarts, there wasn't any fondness extended towards most of the student population or the teachers. The students themselves were as fickle as the wizarding population itself despite the fact that most of them interacted with him regularly. Then it came to the professors. Harry couldn't find it in him to even respect them. All of the professors were in their own little world and not really there for any of the students.

Sure they had their duties to attend to like being house masters, deputy headmistress, potion's master, the green houses, the list went on yet it didn't seem to include the children. The closest professor to the students of Hogwarts was Flitwick, though many didn't approach him if only because he was Ravenclaw's head of house. The man was also irregularly called away for dueling tournaments and lectures.

"Ready?" asked Remus, preparing to stand.

"Yup!" said Harry as he popped up.

With a roll of his eyes, Sirius stood as well, bending to pick Harry up much to the boy's irritation at being treated like a very young child.

Remus had to restrain his laughter at the sight of the two. Both Harry and Sirius still had that dab of white ice cream on their noses. After being healed, between their skin and hair, they looked even more alike than he had noticed. Just like when he and Sirius were younger. Some days Sirius and James could pass for twins.

"Alright, let's go," he sighed.

They walked at an easy pace from the Alley to Grimmauld, which wasn't very far away much to Harry's surprise. Barely ten minutes away actually. Then the fact that the house itself wasn't very surprising was, oddly, rather surprising. He barely noticed Sirius passing him over to Remus as they stood in front of the home, taking it in.

The exterior was dark. From the shingles to the door, Grimmauld's face was done in shades of grey. Charcoal grey colored the trim and shingles while a more blue grey covered the actual walls. Craggily concrete grey stone steps led from the brown grey side walk up to the door that was probably once black, but had dulled with weather and time into more of a black-grey color. Even the railing had the same black-grey appearance.

Harry looked left and right. All of the houses on the street had the same appearance. The whole street itself had an appearance of neglect, of being forgotten.

"I t-think we should have a r-red door," Harry said.

Sirius chuckled, "Gryffindor red?"

"Bright red," the boy replied still looking at his future home.

"We'll see," said Remus, ruffling his pup's hair.

Together, he and Sirius walked up the steps and through the door.

It took nearly two hours for the trio to go through the entire rooms. The couple themselves had made it a point to deal with any of the immediate dangers located within the home, including the deranged house elf that Sirius' mother left behind.

With a few threats of being freed and the fact that the Black Family would be ashamed of Grimmauld's state, Kreacher actually began to help them after a few promises. Sirius and Remus vowed to not get rid of anything just yet, only to repair and refurbish the home to its previous glory. Once the house was repaired and decorated to everyone's liking, the couple would then go through each item one by one to determine its value-both monetary, historical, and personal. Only then would they begin to remove items without much value.

Only three rooms thus far had been completed since the duo started their work. First was the kitchen, as they needed to cook and use the floo. Second was the living room so they could rest, plan, and store their tools. Finally, the first room to actually be completed was the master bedroom and it's attachments. As soon as that was completed, Sirius and Remus moved into Grimmauld so they didn't have to travel back and forth between it and the Leaky Cauldron. Some nights they finished so late that it would have been impractical to travel back to the Cauldron.

They only had two projects currently. First was finishing all of the bathrooms as the master bath was only one completed, and second was Harry's room. Though they did want the boy's opinion on what was to be his room, for this one time it would be limited to furnishings and decorations.

By the time Harry was satisfied with his tour-come-interrogation, it was late and Kreacher was serving the trio a delicious dinner that was quickly eaten in silence.

"So Harry, what do you think about Grimmauld?" Sirius broke the silence.

"I would h-hate to see w-what it was like before you s-started!" Harry said with a look on his face. "Though I w-would like to have seen it in its former g-glory."

In the back, near the sinks, they heard a pot crash.

"I-it must have been amazing, such a s-shame."

There went another pot though none of them bothered to look. Remus and Sirius didn't because they knew how much that would have spurned the old elf, and perhaps that might make him be more willing to work. Harry, on the other hand, didn't look because he honestly had a lot on his mind. Between the ice cream, Nanna, and Grimmauld, he never got a chance to ask his guardians about their errands this morning.

"W-what did you do th-"

"Hold your horses there Harry, let's move to the living room before we open that can," Remus interrupted gently with a look to Sirius.

"Kreacher!" the man yelled despite the fact that the elf was standing only a few feet behind the man.

"Yes, Master Black?" the house elf grudgingly asked.

"Make hot chocolate please. If I remember right, you-out of all the elves- made the best," Sirius said, reminiscing for a few moments about all of the time he and his younger brother would come in from the cold to the deliciously thick and sweet drink made in particular by Kreacher.

"Yes Master Black," Kreacher mumbled a little less grouchily. As much as the elf liked to hate the blood traitor master that Sirius was, he was at least kind to the old elf.

With that, they all moved to the only other fixed room on the first floor to wait for the promised drink. Only a few moments passed before a quiet pop alerted them to Kreacher.

The elf set the loaded tray on the coffee table before disappearing.

"Now, Harry, when we left you this morning we had two goals," Remus began.

"The first was to retrieve this from my vaults," said Sirius, passing a small, thin package to Harry.

The boy looked at his godfather.

"Go ahead, open it!" the man encouraged him.

Slowly, carefully, Harry ripped the plane brown paper apart. Wrapped within several layers was a small, palm-sized mirror. Harry flipped it over, attempting to see if there was any significance to the mirror.

"Say my nickname pup," Sirius prompted.

"Padfoot," Harry replied in confusion, looking up.

"Look at the mirror cub," Remus smiled.

Doing just that, Harry nearly dropped the mirror in surprise. Instead of showing him his reflection, the mirror showed Sirius' grinning face. Looking up, he spotted another mirror of the same size within his godfather's hands.

The men chuckled.

"Should you ever want to talk to either of us, hold the mirror in your hands and state either Moony or Padfoot, and we will answer if we can," Remus informed him.

"It is charmed to be unbreakable," Sirius spoke up. "You can keep it in your book bag or better yet, your pocket. That way, if you get into trouble, you can contact us."

Harry carefully set the mirror down on the coffee table so he didn't risk dropping it. He would rather hold off testing the charms for as long as he could.

"Now, this is also for you and you alone. Not even Hermione can see this one Pup," Remus said gently. He knew how much the other two thirds meant to Harry.

Carefully, the man passed a ratty brown book over to Harry. It was thinner than any book Harry had ever studied out of and no bigger than a journal.

The tittle was a single word, written in a faded gold cursive.

Wolsren

"It is a book about your species Harry," Remus said. "There is an old pack, the only one, still here in England. London actually. And they have given me that book to pass on to you, so long as they get a chance to meet you sometime during the Christmas Hols."

"They said it was written by their own ancestors, very accurately mind you. So," Sirius sat back. "If you have any questions, that book is your best bet! Not that you can't come to us either…"

Trailing off into silence, they let Harry explore the book.

Harry looked up at them after a few moments, licking his lip nervously.

"Can we-can we go o-over some of this?" he asked quietly.

Smiling, Sirius and Remus moved over to the couch that Harry was on. Sandwiching the boy between them, the opened the book to the first chapter.

"Chapter one," Remus began in his professor voice. "Appearances. Wolsren can best be described as looking similar to hippogriffs, but not really…"

Steadily, Remus read the chapter on what Wolsren looked like. Indeed they did appear similar to hippogriffs in the fact that they two were half horse being capable of flight. Instead, standing as tall if not taller than a horse, they had the front half of a wolf and the back half of a horse. On its back were two large and feathery wings that brought said creature into flight. Flying in the clouds or running in the forest brought wind through their manes, which started a few centimeters above their brow and ended at their withers.

Black tongues licked at poisonous fangs, the only unnatural coloration on the Wolsren besides their sharp silver owl eyes. Despite their large size, the creature was actually light with their hollowed bones. Dangerous talons on their front paws were their only other visible defense aside from their fangs.

Between the warmth of the fire and the sweet hot chocolate in their bellies, one by one the trio drifted off into sleep. A spell from a grumpy house elf magicked them to the master bed for the night, the book left on the couch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.
> 
> -Red


	9. End Arc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of what I call the Intro Arc. The next chapter will be longer and have more on Wolsrens.

“Sirius, Remus!” a voice hollered.

Remus grunted and rolled over, closer to the warmth next to him.

“Stop arguing with me elf, where are they?” a different voice continued, muffled. “Harry?”

The voices, one feminine and one masculine, were moving closer to where the sleeping trio still snoozed despite the loud noises from the creaking floorboards. Cocooned around the youngest, Sirius and Remus didn’t react any more than snuggling closer together, ultimately waking said youngest.

Eyes blurry from sleep, Harry lay where he was. He could feel Sirius and Remus on either side of him still out. Squirming, he tried to free himself but the two men were like octopi in their grip. From the sounds of it, they had two guests wandering around Grimmauld searching for them. Ones that Kreacher willingly let roam about. Thus one not out to harm them he hoped, as Sirius and Remus didn’t appear to be waking anytime soon.

“Boys!” the second voice, feminine, hollered, closer this time.

She must have been right outside the master bedroom. The door knob jiggled.

As the old door screeched open, hinges whining in protest, it woke Sirius up. The man heard the noise and immediately went on the defensive, transforming into Padfoot. He leapt off the bed without a single thought other than protecting his pack, soaring through the air and subsequently crash into the opening door and the person behind it.

“Sirius! Gerroff!” it yelled, or rather, the one who opened the door.

A flash of red hair alerted Harry to the presence of the second person in the house.

“Sirius Black, get off my husband right now!” she said, body akimbo.

Harry knew who they were, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. Though why they would be here at Grimmauld he couldn’t fathom. It wasn’t as i-

“Remus!” he squirmed frantically in an attempt to get out of the man’s arms. Today was the first of September and he had to get on the Express in-he didn’t know how much time!

“R-Remus get up!” he finally shoved the man, barely making him move.

Harry flew out of the bed himself, grateful that he had some forethought in packing his trunk the night before. All he had to do was freshen himself up and change into clean clothes. That is, if he had time to do so.

Frantically he ran into the attached bathroom to clean himself up. As he slammed the door shut, he could hear his Alpha groan in reluctance. One of the more surprising facts about his new guardians was that Sirius liked to be awake while one has to drag Remus out of bed.

Quickly he brushed his teeth as the shower warmed up. He jumped in once it was warm enough and spent barely enough time to wash all of the soap off. Not even checking that he was clean, Harry hopped back out and grabbed one of the few clean towels sitting on a small table to wipe himself down quickly. As he scrubbed at his head, something hard stopped him. Pain blossomed in his mouth.

It was the toothbrush. Harry hadn’t taken it out or spat out the foamy cleaning paste before moving on to his lukewarm shower. He took two seconds to spit out the brush and frothy paste and froze. He didn’t have any cloths in the bathroom to change into. They were still in the master bedroom.

Harry listened. There weren’t any sounds on the other side of the door. Hopefully that meant no one was still in the room. He cracked the door open and peaked outside.

Damn.

All four of them were there and staring at him, even a sleepy Remus who was still wrapped up in the bedding. The adults all broke out into grins making Harry nervous.

“Harry-pup, go and take a proper, slow shower. You’re still covered in soap,” Sirius chuckled.

“But-“

“Don’t worry about time, it’s only eight and other than dressing you are ready to go pup. Now scoot!” Sirius said, getting a devious look in his eye. “Unless you need help?”

Slowly, the man got up and began walking to the bathroom.

Harry, realizing what he meant, jerked himself back into the bathroom and shut the door with a loud snap. Taking a second to look in the mirror, he did have to agree about the soap part. Suds still clung to his hair and there were a few streaks on his body.

Sighing, he turned the shower back on. As much as he loved to take his time showering, for the Dursleys denied even that to him, he just wanted to leave. Butterflies filled his stomach at the prospect of facing the population of Hogwarts with his new changes.

Stepping into the shower he allowed the finally hot water to relax his tense muscles. He breathed in slowly, letting the steam warm his mouth and lungs. Exhaling, his bowed his head and let the water beat down on his back.

After a time, he began to wash his body all over again.

Carefully he made sure that every part of him was soap free before he turned off the water and stepped out. Instead of the used towel, a fresh and fluffy one lay in its place. Harry looked around to see if maybe he had left it elsewhere by mistake.

There were no others in the bathroom.

Giving a small smile, he picked up the towel and wrapped it around himself. He stepped up to the vanity, checking in the mirror once more for soap, he grabbed his comb. Just as cautiously as before, Harry peaked outside the bathroom.

This time the room was empty except for Sirius.

The man, still in his pajamas, spread his arms out. Harry glanced around again. Coast clear, he ran into Sirius’ arms. His feet left little puddles as they wetly slapped the ground.

“Come’ere you!” Sirius playfully growled.

Holding onto his fragile armful, he flopped the two of them onto the bed. They cuddled for a few moments, enjoying the peace.

Eventually Sirius sighed and sat up, cradling Harry in his lap. Thoroughly and carefully he dried his pup. Once that task was finished, he took the comb that easily outsized the other tiny hand holding it and began to detangle the mess Harry called his hair.

While it had grown longer, the shiny black locks were only just long enough that if Harry so desired, he could put it up into a stubby pony tail without too much of it falling out.

“What would you think of your hair being longer pup?”

Perhaps he should spell the inky hair into a braided wreath around the boy’s head. A thin Dutch braid that wrapped around his head close to the hair line.

‘Nah, that would be too girly on Harry,’ tempting though it was for the man. ‘Maybe another time.’

“Um, we could let it grow out and see?”

“Of course, good idea my silly child! Now, up or down?”

Harry squirmed in his lap. Green eyes stared up at him.

“My toes are c-cold.”

Without another word, a pair of small but brightly colored socks flew into Sirius’ outstretched hand. Gently he dug one foot out to dress it in the snitch covered sock. When the tip of the sock, where the toes go, came into Harry’s sight the child gasped.

Instead of the normal rounded end, the soft material ended in five little toes. All of them were appropriately sized from biggest to smallest for their corresponding toe. The socks were tugged up and up, coming to rest just under his knee.

Sirius tucked that foot away and dug the other out to repeat the process.

“Sirius,” Harry paused. “My socks are cooler than your socks.”

The young teen gave a steady look to his godfather.

“Just you wait pup, I am not ready yet,” the man grinned in response. “Now, up or down?”

“Up?”

Harry didn’t care either way but if letting Sirius play with his hair made him happy, then he would let the man.

“Alright, one stubby dog’s tail coming up!”

“Hey!” he whined, squirming in the older man’s lap.

 

By the time the duo descended the stairs completely dressed for the day, it was nearly ten. A loud ruckus made them pause at the door to the kitchen. Within the comparatively small confines of the room stood, sat, or paced the various members of the Weasley Clan and the Grangers.

In one corner of the room sat piled high were seven sets of trunks, one for each student in the room. A few cages dotted the pile, their occupants quietly waiting for the long journey.

“We ready to go?” Remus asked behind them.

The two jumped and spun around with Sirius launching himself at the man, tackling him to the ground.

“P-Padfoot,” yelled Harry, surprised.

The kitchen became silent.

“Sirius!” Remus shouted, shoving the man off him. He gave his best friend a hard, searching look before standing and holding a hand out to the brunette man. It was an issue that had to be addressed another time. Their first priority was to get the children onto the train safely.

With a grunt, the two men stood and shook themselves out.

“Right, we have enough time to walk to the station. I figure no one expects us to take such a muggle route. The trunks and things will be shrunk and the owls sent ahead on their own. Any questions?” Remus asked, addressing the small crowd.

Mummers of agreement filled their air. Owl owners snatched up their familiars and took them to the available window, whispering directions. Harry didn’t have to worry. Hedwig had been told the previous day so she could have a leisurely flight to Hogwarts.

The adult wizards cast the shrinking charms while Mrs. Weasley and the Grangers fussed over all of the children but Harry. They weren’t quite sure how to approach him. Mrs. Weasley kept sending glances his way.

It was alright with Harry as he didn’t want her coddling. She wasn’t his mother nor was she a pack mate. Even though he was close with the Weasleys and Hermione, things were different. Their connection wasn’t as close or important as it used to be.

Remus said it was part of his inheritance. Since his thirteenth birthday, his body had been preparing itself, becoming fertile to begin attracting mates. Eventually his kinship with Remus and Sirius would diminish and become almost nothing by the time he turned fourteen. This time next year Harry would be seeking his first of five mates and a year after that he would have his own pack with cubs potentially on the way if his mates didn’t want to wait.

“Alright! Time to step off,” announced Remus. “It’s a short walk, maybe fifteen minutes if we go slowly.”

Trunks and cages were pocketed by their owners and off they went for a brisk walk to King’s Cross Train Station. True to Remus’ promise, it took the large group barely a quarter of an hour to make it to the busy station.

In pairs, they casually stepped through the magical barrier between platforms nine and ten to greet a red steam engine. The Hogwarts platform wasn’t quite busy just yet. Only a few students and their families wandered about, fewer still grouping together to chat. Some students were even on the train already, claiming compartments before they filled up.

“Common you lot, let’s get you a nice place at the end,” ushered Mrs. Weasley.

It was a little strange for her and her family to be at nine and three quarters so early. Every year it seemed like they barely got their students loaded and kissed before the red trained pulled out.

This year was also different in that the children would know two adults riding on the train with them besides the lady who sold sweets and snacks. Sirius and Remus would be traveling with them, though in a compartment of their own unless the children decided to visit them.

“We’ll be in the very back, but you are free to join us,” Sirius said as they walked to the end of the train carts.

Standing aside, the Weasley and Granger elder contented themselves with small talk as their children fanned out along the back end of the train to find a compartment fitting their needs. As many in the group guessed, the Golden Trio chose to stay with the rest of Harry’s pack. Even Ginny found her own compartment with the promise to visit later.

As the station began to fill and the clock ticked closer to eleven, trunks were resized and stored in the overhead racks. Hermione’s cat, Crookshanks, was set loose in their compartment.

“Ready Harry?” she asked.

“No.”

“Why not mate?”

Normally their dark-haired friend chomped at the bit to return to their school. He was always more than ready to leave the Dursleys and the summer behind.

The other boy sighed.

“Because I would rather not have to deal with the rest of the students,” he bit out.

“Oh, but at least Remus and Sirius will be there right?”

“Yeah mate, you can always escape to their chambers if it gets to be too much!”

“He’s right pup.”

All three of them jumped. Remus and Sirius had left the compartment as soon as the trunks were expanded, leaving them to get settled while they reassured Mrs. Weasley one last time.

Now, leaning against the door frame, Sirius gave a hard look at the trio.

“If you ever need a place to escape, you can always come to us. With that being said,” the man ran a hand through his wild mane. “Ron, Hermione, if either of you notice something off about Harry come to us immediately. We don’t know how his inheritance is going to happen. We may have that book and some correspondents, but it’s all still quite secretive.”

“We’re depending on you two, Harry might not always be able to notice or even alert us if something happens to him.”

Remus had returned, a grave look on his face.

“The last thing we want is anyone getting hurt. Now, it’s time to give your parents one last good bye Mr. Weasley, Ms. Granger; it’s nearly eleven,” the man shooed them out.

“Would you like to say good bye too, Harry?”

“No, I-I…” the boy trailed off, uncomfortable.

“It’s alright,” Sirius cooed.

He picked the young boy up and plopped the two of them on the squishy bench. After maneuvering a few limbs, they were comfortably settled with the Wolsren book propped up on Sirius’ lap.

Not even ten minutes later, the other two thirds rejoined them small pack as the train began to chug it’s way out of the platform and towards Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter jumps right into Harry being fourteen.
> 
> Thanks,
> 
> Red


	10. Krum

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has been quite a pain in the rear if only because I had to reach 12, 000 words [which I did and surpassed.] Because it is so long, it is detail heavy and probably has things in it that are better off omitted. Oh well. Final word count is 14, 133 words.
> 
> Chapter Ten is dedicated to RebeliousOne. Without her this would not have turned out nearly as well. She is an awesome sounding board.

"Rrrooowwlll" a throaty voice howled in the night.

The full moon cast a blue glow throughout the forest as three dark shapes sprinted through the undergrowth using it's light. It was impossible to tell who was chasing who as one of the creatures would dart off in another direction at random causing the other two to follow, never far behind. Two had canid forms while the last had one rarely seen running on the lands of Great Britain, a form not seen since the last Great War between the muggles in the 1940's.

Sleek and powerful, it ran. It chased and was chased in turn. Streams and puddles of moonlight glinted off it's shiny coat, muscles wiry and corded beneath it's skin.

While it wasn't the biggest of the three, it wasn't entirely the smallest. The largest, a sandy-colored wolf, ran along the size of a draft horse while the smallest, a black dog, stood as tall as a man's chest. Just a smidgen taller than the dog, the silver-eyed beast had the front half of a wolf and the back half of a horse, all covered in pitch-black fur. It had large wings just as black resting along it's body while it galloped past trees.

The three creatures continued to play under the moon, jumping and running at full pelt until the sky began to slowly lighten with the rising sun. As if sensing the approach of the star, all three slowed to a trot and came together. The smaller two found the largest, their alpha, in a small glade and stood waiting on the edges of the clearing.

Peeking through the trees, the first rays of sunrise sparkled in the sky. As the sun became higher, light began to color the land.

Facing the rising star, the alpha stood still. Golden eyes tracked the sun's path on the forest floor as it steadily ate up the dark earth. Slowly, the light leeched into the still dim glade and approached the wolf. The rays touched the edges of his paws first.

A screaming howl tore from his throat as unbelievable pain thundered through his body. Just as a sliver of the sun appeared, his transformation was complete. In the place of the large sandy wolf was a nude man standing on his knees, vestiges of pain marring his handsome face.

Now amber eyes were wide open, he shut his mouth with a click. He breathed heavily through his nose once, twice, noting how the pain diminished nearly as quickly as the sun climbed the night sky. Far faster than it ever had in the past.

He released a deep breath and sat back on his heels. Shakily he looked at his companions.

Neither had changed just yet, a promise they made him. They wouldn't change until he gave the signal.

But that didn't mean they couldn't come closer.

The strange beast of two creatures had been restlessly moving, waiting. Catching the man's eyes, the beast padded forward to nose him. It breathed deeply to take in his scent, not even flinching at the approaching hand that was formed as if to claw him.

"I am fine, you can change back," he said hoarsely, petting the beast slowly, hands trembling.

Almost immediately the half beast changed into a small boy with equally black hair, silver eyes melting into an eerie green. Further back, the black dog morphed into a tall man. The child, ignored for now, scoured every inch of his companion looking for wounds.

"How to you feel Remus?" the man asked.

"Better than the last time, the pain is nearly all gone and I feel rather energized for once."

Without a care for Remus' bare body and finished with his appraisal, the young boy flung himself into the man.

"I don't like you in pain," he snuffled, burying his head in his guardian's chest.

He didn't like when something caused either one of his saviors anything less than contentment.

"I know Harry-pup, I know," Remus soothed, petting the now squirming boy.

Harry wormed his way out of Remus' arms. Darting part way back to the other man he stopped and growled. The boy was annoyed, agitated, and he didn't really understand why. Harry knew it was all due to his inheritance, and even though he tried hard to resist, the instincts were slowly winning.

Harry jerked back when Remus shakily held his hand out to touch him.

After a moment the older man sighed and dropped his arm. They were running out of time fast. Harry's nature would demand that he leave them soon, it was as inevitable as him phasing the next night of the full moon. Magic and instincts would always be followed over two old men and their wishes.

Remus looked to his mate instead of the young boy. Dressed as the Ancient and Noble pureblood he was, Sirius Black would forever make his blood rush. Even after a night of romping in the forest, not a single black hair was out of place but for the few leaves desperately clinging to him, as desperately as he would like to right at that moment.

Fortunately he had excellent control over his body, or else that damnable man would be smirking at him now.

"Are we ready to depart? There is some news we need to discuss before Harry leaves tomorrow," Sirius said.

"You've heard something already?" Remus asked, uncertain of how the other man got information during the night. Or better yet, how long he had been withholding said information.

He shakily stood, stumbling when his knees attempted to resist unfolding, and caught the small cloth bag thrown at him. Sirius didn't do or say anything else but watch Harry, who had scurried off to another side of the glade in curiosity and with a desire to have space between him and his caretakers.

After a quick spell resized the comfortable clothes he used for his post-transformation days, Remus dressed quickly while shooting his mate looks. When he was done, Sirius gave a short whistle to get Harry's attention. The boy froze, moving only to turn his head to look at his father figures. He had been in the middle of hunting down an interesting bug. Harry didn't think the fuzzy thing had noticed him yet and was ready to pounce on the creature.

Seeing the men ready to go, he stood from his crouch and darted back to them. Coming together, each of the trio touched some part of the cloth bag that had once held Remus' clothes. Seconds later they disappeared from the forest.

They had port-keyed back to their home at Grimmauld Place. Almost immediately after they appeared at their residence in central London, Kreacher was leading them to a small breakfast. The house elf even waved away the debris that still clung to them despite the use of magic to travel such a great distance.

"Do's the Masters have needs of anything else?" The elf asked, bowing lowly. His long nose nearly touched the hardwood floors.

"Please run the large bath, we plan to soak a bit," Sirius commanded tiredly, what little energy he had leaving him. He really didn't want to tell Remus or Harry what he had been told.

Kreacher bobbed slightly in his already deep bow and popped away to do as bid.

"That bad Padfoot?"

"Yes Moony, that bad. I fear you may rightfully want to strangle certain people afterwards."

"What could be so bad?" Harry asked around his favorite mug, his eyes half-mast with sleep.

The only thing keeping him awake was the thick hot chocolate it held. Between the sugar and the heat, Harry was managing to stay relatively alert after a long night of romping in the woods. Setting the mug down, he poked and prodded it in boredom.

It was the perfect size to hold in Harry's hands for tea or hot chocolate depending on his mood. Most cups were too small for hot chocolate or too large for tea, and some just didn't settle in his small hands.

"Well, it depends pup. You will have a chance to look for your mates."

At this, Harry perked up. He would be leaving for Hogwarts tomorrow and he still had only managed to see one potential mate earlier that summer. It was a fleeting moment for as soon as their eyes met, chaos had struck. Chances were the other male had forgotten him already. Since then the boy hadn't managed to even find another Wolsren near his age much less one that was interested in him in that manner.

"Really?"

"Yes and I'll not speak another word of it until we are thoroughly melted in the tub."

"But-" Harry wheedled, ignoring his mug. He nearly tipped it over when Sirius sighed heavily.

"Not another word," Sirius gave the young boy a hard look.

While he would never wish Harry to return to his previous habits, not that he was completely broken of them, sometimes his willful pup was too strong-minded. Sirius nearly pitied the five that would become Harry's new primary pack.

In the last year, though he hadn't literally grown very much, Harry had come into himself. He was more confident, his stutter was gone, and his body was ready to mate and have pups. Even though the boy certainly had gained more than his fair share of admirers since his restoration, none were of his kind just yet. Hopefully it wouldn't be much longer until he met more Wolsrens, ones that were available for mating.

If all else failed, Sirius was planning to rectify that.

First, he would take Remus and Harry on a scouting adventure for the holidays. They would be traveling through the northwestern parts of Europe in the upcoming winter in hopes to find interested Wolsrens for their pup. While they moved around they would also look at several Black estates. Preparations were already in the works at Grimmauld to move them into one of the many Black properties in Europe, closer to friendlier Wolsren grounds, during the next summer.

It nearly broke their hearts when they discussed and agreed upon the necessary move. After all of the effort to bring Grimmauld Place back to a habitable state and beyond, to make it into a home just for them, they would be leaving it. Grimmauld was more than just a home to them, it was a symbol of their new family, of coming from bad times to good. As the old townhome was repaired, so too did the pack members undergo their own needed restorations.

However, every day that passed since Harry turned fourteen, the boy was becoming more restless and even a little snappy. Soon he wouldn't be their sweet little boy anymore. Instead, instincts would swamp his mind demanding the he leave, fighting if necessary, to find potential mates. Ones that would not be found anywhere in the United Kingdom.

Between the Ministry's laws and the Dark Lord, very few Wolsrens, whether in a pack or not, remained in Great Britain over the years. The last pack had died recently, most likely making Harry the only one of his kind on the Isle.

While Sirius had been mulling over his depressing thoughts, slowly eating his meal, his mate and pup silently finished their own sensing his turmoil. Clearly what the man had to say wouldn't be enjoyable in the least. Even with the prospect of meeting other Wolsrens.

"Sirius?" his mate questioned.

"Yes," he replied absentmindedly staring into the dregs of his tea cup. Sometimes Sirius wished his tea had all the answers, that or his oldest bottle of Odgen's finest firewhiskey.

"Are you finished?"

"Yes, let's go."

Grunting, he heaved himself up from his seat. Though the physical damages from Azkaban were erased, his body still remembered them sometimes. His mind, it too relatively well healed, remembered them also. Sirius would likely never escape the ghostly aches in his body.

The warm features of the renovated Grimmauld cheered him slightly as he left the kitchen, especially knowing that it was the home of his pack. Happier memories, few they were from the little time spent in the old townhouse, were attached to everything. A few pieces in particular crossed his mind, though the front table would always be his favorite next to the master bed.

His rear tingled faintly in agreement.

Trudging up the stairs, the trio slowly began stripping. Their clothes littered the short hallway and the stairs, knowing Kreacher would gather the articles once they were ensconced within the bathroom. The elf was surprisingly dedicated when appeased. A few bribes and threats certainly helped.

Fully nude by the time they reached the third floor, their wands being the only thing on them, the trio slowly trudged down the floor meant for family and very close friends.

Wisps of scented vapors leaked out of a door that was at the end of the dim hall. It was on the same end as their personal rooms due to it's frequent use.

The scent that filled the hall, and growing stronger the closer they got to the dark door, curled in their noses. Practically in a trance, the trio stood before the door barely remaining upright.

They sighed nearly as one when the wall of steam hit them, the door opening of it's own accord.

One feature they unanimously agreed to be worth the effort to install was the steam bath. It was a large room covered in stone tiles with a sunken tub in it's center. The tub itself was nearly as big as a small pool, going as deep as two meters in the middle. One wall was covered in a wide selection of scents, oils, and soaps, and another in luxuriously soft and large towels.

The wall directly to the left of the entrance held several instruments, potions, and pots that one would normally see in a wizarding spa or salon. Even though Harry's room and the master bedroom that Sirius and Remus used had their own full baths, this room was used for pampering the trio of wizards.

After their many poor life experiences, hygiene was of the utmost importance to all of them. One task never denied or rushed, and always enjoyed. Usually in this particular room.

Soothing lavender and mint, now strong enough to identify, filled their noses causing them to relax. Even the moist, hot air served to bleed the tension from their bodies. Kreacher had made a good choice with the bath oils. The lavender would relax them while the mint served to sharpen and refresh their minds for the upcoming heavy conversation.

One by one they crossed the tiled room and entered the hot water, each dunking themselves completely to wet their heads. After a few moments spent soaking their hair, each member of the small pack found their favorite perch.

For Sirius, it was one of three spots that had a head rest-one in particular sized just right for him. Remus preferred to be in the deeper end, still close to his family, but where he could sit and be submerged with the hot water just below his nose. Harry on the other hand, like to have the water covering only his lap.

When asked why, Harry would merely stare back and never answer. As much as he loved bathing, it was a sensitive topic for the young boy.

For a time they merely soaked in the heat, breathing in the steam, eyes hooded in pleasure and relaxation. They let the oils do their job until some unvoiced queue brought them back to their senses, ready to delve into the serious business that distressed Sirius.

Sitting up, their eyes sharpened.

Sirius took a heavy breathe and held it for a moment. Slowly, he breathed out to calm and fortify himself.

"The Minister has deemed it necessary to reinstate the Triwizard Tournament."

Sirius didn't like to mince words, and he wouldn't dishonor his mate or pup by sugar coating his news. Not that there was a way to make it seem any better than what it was.

"The what?" Harry asked sharply, nerves tingeing his soft voice. He sifted slightly, eyes completely focused on his godfather. Green orbs flitted over to Remus, waiting for the oncoming explanation he correctly assumed the other man had.

"The Triwizard Tournament, think of it as the Roman Gladiator games or the modern muggle Olympics. Three schools, traditionally Hogwarts, Beauxbatons, and Durmstrang, compete in this tournament held once every five years. One student from each institution is selected through a magical object for a chance to represent their school through three very dangerous tasks. It was banned in 1792 due to the deaths of all three champions during a single task," Remus answered in what the other two thirds of his pack called his 'Professor Voice.'

"Then who, why?" Harry trailed off. Indeed, who and why? To reinstate such a dangerous tournament was ludicrous!

"Who knows? Bottom line is that the tournament is reinstated and it is being held at Hogwarts this upcoming school year. Students from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be arriving on the 29th of October and forty eight hours later, the champions will be announced during the Halloween feast."

"Who told you?" Remus asked.

He knew he would have known, that he would have been told if he were still apart of the Hogwarts Staff. They would need to know of such a disrupting event happening during the school year in order to plan around it. The sheer gossiping and distraction caused by the tournament would necessitate different strategies to keep the students in line, and not to mention the safety precautions to protect the students. It wasn't unheard of for audience members, largely the student population of the host school, to become injured during a task.

Remus sighed, thinking of his terminated professorship. It appeared as if there really was a curse on the DADA position. Remus felt the magic trying throughout the entire year but he couldn't find the source to break it. The curse finally succeeded when Professor Snape assigned homework that just so happened to coincide with an Astronomy project that several of the year levels had to complete. Between the two, many put together his affliction.

Not even the promise of Wolfsbane and a secure room within the bowls of Hogwarts calmed the parents into allowing him to stay. Safe to say even gentle Remus was displeased with Snape. The man's only saving grace was the fact that the year was nearly over and that another full moon wouldn't occur until the final exams were over.

"Amelia Bones, she knows of Harry's inheritance. Lucky she hasn't reported him."

"Fortunate indeed" Remus sighed.

None of them knew how wizarding Britain would react to Harry's change. The laws restricted Wolsrens severely and demanded that any Wolsren in Britain went to the Ministry of Magic to register themselves with the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. Not only was the registration insulting to a race older than the organized wizarding world, the registry was open for public perusal.

Wolsrens only had luck in that they were practically worshiped amongst the old pureblood crowd. Those who followed the old ways made sure to protect the race as best they could, but many a potions master would froth at the mouth at a chance to harvest parts from a living Wolsren. A young, virile boy who recently completed his transformation into a pure Wolsren and who was also magically very powerful would be impossible to resist.

A temptation that many would follow through.

There were some questions as to how Britain's last known pack died. It would never be investigated, for as soon as it was announced, harvesters and potions masters raced to the still cooling bodies, intent on salvaging usable parts from the ancient pack. They would kill for a chance to get at Harry. As it was Marius and his pack were required to regularly present themselves to the magical creatures' department, submitting themselves to demeaning tests and to allow select individuals collect samples from the mateship.

Fortunately they had left no evidence of having met Harry other than a few items in a discrete will enforced by Gringotts. Not only would the boy face fines for not registering, chances were great that he would disappear into the ministry system.

"How could this be a good thing for me?"

"Durmstrang has a decent population of Wolsrens attending. So does Beauxbatons, though much smaller. The packs tend to live in the heavily forested, colder areas of Europe," Remus said in his special voice.

"But how would it work?"

"Easy, the tournament will take most of the world's attention while potential mates begin the courting process. Chances are extremely likely that each school will bring several Wolsrens thinking, correctly actually, that they would have a higher chance at being picked and winning."

"But I am a Wolsren, what if I get picked for the tournament?"

"Don't worry pup," said Sirius as he moved closer to his godson to wrap him in a wet cuddle. "You have to enter yourself into the tournament. The magical object, some sort of goblet I think, will not allow someone to enter a name that is not their own. Not to mention that there are going to be dozens of spells and whatnot preventing those under the age of seventeen from entering. And you, my dear, are only fourteen."

Facing the boy, he gave him a nose to nose kiss as he often did in his animagus form, chuckling. Even in the steamy room, Harry's nose remained stubbornly cold.

The boy wrinkled his chilly nose and pulled back from Sirius a little.

"But-"

"Knock on wood pup, don't worry."

Remus joined the cuddle. By now all three of them were on their way to resembling prunes.

"If, for some Morgana fearing reason, you are entered into the tournament, Remus and I are here to help you."

Harry sighed deeply and gave in. He curled up in Sirius' arms

"Scrub my back?" he asked finally, breaking the silence.

"Only if you get mine, though we ought to finish soon," Sirius hummed, reaching for the washcloth and soap that were waiting nearby.

He gently turned the boy around and wet him again.

"Hm?" came the sleepy question.

"We've been in here nearly an hour and we still have to prep for tomorrow."

"We can do that later," Harry replied sleepily. Sirius had magical hands as far as he was concerned. The man sure knew how to scrub away all of his worries and the knots in his back.

Harry started, water sloshing around him.

Thanks to magic, the steaming water never cooled and constantly refreshed itself. This was fortunate as the trio had fallen into a light doze after they had thoroughly scrubbed themselves clean.

Harry's body ached slightly. His skin had taken in far too much water, making movements slightly painful as the nerves were compressed from the absorbed fluid. Slowly he moved from his perch and went to wake his saviors. They too winced due to their prune-like forms as they stretched.

Remus managed to exit the bath first, staggering sleepily to snag a towel to wrap around himself. Blearily the man grabbed several more.

He set them on a dry spot near the tub before helping his yawning mate out of the steaming water. Carefully he reverently dried the smaller man, giving loving attention to every bit of flesh. After rubbing Sirius from head to toe, he discarded that towel and used two more on him. One was used to give Sirius some decency, not that they particularly cared, and the second to wrap up the still dripping black hair.

The two then turned to Harry. With help from Remus and Sirius, he exited the tub and was subsequently wrapped in a large fluffy towel and dried perhaps more carefully than Remus did Sirius, if that was even possible.

Now dried and wrapped up, the trio stumbled to their respective bedrooms, silently communicating their desires to reconvene in the family room after dressing in pajamas.

Said room had large, cushioned areas just right for a cuddle-filled nap.

Together they trudged back down the stairs and went to the cozy room towards the back of the house. A few spells later and it was set to the perfect temperature and to wake them in an hour's time for a late lunch.

Now stumbling, they moved to a large mat. It was soft yet supportive, just what they needed to fall into a restful sleep. Slowly, the lights in the family room dimmed. Though even in the darkened room, one could see Remus and Sirius lay protectively around Harry.

Minutes later, they were warm, comfortable, and nestled together for a nap.

As if everything was under a spell, even the house ceased its creaking and seemed to rest with them. Kreacher, finished with his duties and having their lunch resting under stasis spells, popped into his cupboard for his own well deserved rest. After an hour, though all too soon if one were to ask the occupants of Grimmauld, chimes filled the air causing the house to stir. As usual it took effort from Sirius and Harry to wake their third.

Being so close to the full moon, Remus still had a few of his wolfish traits. He growled and huffed, squirmed and rolled as his mind clawed for sleep. His bleary mind resisted his pack's attempt to wake him. They poked, rolled, and practically made Remus into a trampoline in several attempts to drag him from Morpheus' realm.

Remus clung to sleep like a starving dog did a meaty bone.

"Come on Remmy! It's time to get up, we need to help Harry pack for tomorrow- Remmy!"

The still sleeping man whined, slowly and reluctantly coming to consciousness. He really didn't want to leave such a comfortable state.

"Moony!"

BOOM.

"YOOOWWLLL!" Remus howled.

Something had barreled right into him, throwing the two of them off the comfortable chaise lounge, tumbling them onto the hard floor. Groggily he looked around.

A few feet from him lay their voracious pup.

He was sprawled over the floor, rear in the air and arms out, and peaking at him through his black bangs. A mischievous twinkle in his eye alerted Remus to the second attack. The man had just enough time to look behind him and see Sirius in the air, flying towards him. His mate had jumped, or rather was in the process of jumping at him.

"Oouf," he grunted, catching his squirming mate.

"Canine pile!" shouted Harry with a laugh, springing up to flop on top of the small man-mound.

"Oh come on you two!" he grumbled, thankful that his condition made them feel light as feathers.

"What? You were the one who didn't want to wake up!" Harry squirmed some more.

"Harry get your bony body off me!"

Remus managed to roll out from under his pack mates. Plucking Harry up and cuddling him close like a baby, he smiled at the betrayed look Sirius gave him.

"Remmy!"

"Siri!" he whined right back with a smile.

"Daddies!" Harry piped up still squirming to get out of Remus' grasp.

Carefully the man adjusted his grip on Harry so that the boy's rather sharp body wasn't pinned uncomfortably to himself or causing Harry discomfort.

"Indeed," Sirius dead panned.

"Alright you lot, whats'it you're wanting now?" Remus yawned, revealing sharp teeth. He huffed and rubbed his head into Harry's, placing his scent over the boy.

"Siri said you had to help us pack for tomorrow," a muffled voice informed him.

"So what you're telling me is that the two of you are incapable of packing what one boy need for Hogwarts by yourselves?"

"Yes," Sirius and Harry said together.

"And that you couldn't finish this yesterday before the full moon?"

"Yes," they replied again.

One raised eye brow and a change in stance was all Remus did.

"Well, you see…"

"Sirius wants to pack half the house!" Harry shouted quickly.

Sirius gave the boy a betrayed look.

"I keep putting things back and he just throws them in!"

"Because you need them!"

"Not my entire room! I don't want to bring everything and you shouldn't keep putting stuff in my trunk!"

"But you take so much out; you need your bed-buddies! You know you can't sleep without them!"

"I'm fourteen Sirius, I can't take them. The others will laugh at me!"

"But-"

"Alright, enough!" Remus commanded.

Two pouty faces looked at him, chins tucked and arms crossed.

"Why didn't you tell me this yesterday?"

"Because you were sick," Sirius huffed.

"Yeah, and by the time you felt better, we had to leave!" Harry interjected.

Remus just sighed and looked upwards. Someday the ceiling would have the answers he needed. In the meantime, he drudged up his patience and shored his temper.

"Harry, do you want to bring your bed-buddies with you?"

"Yes," the boy said sullenly.

"And Sirius, did you bother to suggest any of the numerous privacy spells that you know?"

"No," an equally sullen man said.

"There is your solution. Let's get to packing, bedtime is early tonight."

With that they took off to Harry's room. Painted in a few dark colors and with splashes of lighter ones, the large room was cozy and soothing to the boy. The room itself was neat and orderly, only the items Sirius must have been trying to pack were flung around, a trunk with the initials 'H.J.P.' in the center of the explosion.

"Really Siri, I thought you stopped making messes ages ago!" Remus chided lightly.

The look on his mate's face was worth any punishments.

"Remus!"

Giggling, Harry darted past them and began sorting through the mess of things. He made three piles next to him. One of things to go with him, one for items going with him but he wanted spells on, and the last for things that were staying here at Grimmauld.

"Should I take my books?" he asked, sorrow flitting across his face lightning fast. A faded black leather book rested in his hands. Idly, he flipped the worn cover over to read the inscription he knew by heart.

'To our dear Marius, record your deepest thoughts and your many adventures. With this, may you remember your life, your loves, and may you teach others the history of our race through your words. Love, Your Birth Pack'

Each of the many diaries had their own loving inscription. The blank books gave Marius a chance to decompress and reason through his fears as he searched for his mates. Later in his life they gave him reason to live through the horrendous ministry policies that plagued his kind in Britain.

Marius, the only other male Wolsren submissive that he knew of, had gifted them to Harry when they met during the holidays last winter. The books began from when he was thirteen and documented his yearlong inheritance, his courtships, and the many long centuries with his pack. Interspersed between the personal entries was a written account of their race starting from their creation.

They were a great help to Harry, this one in particular as it explained exactly what the boy went through as he gained his inheritance over the year since his thirteenth birthday.

"You should, you know Marius gifted them to you and maybe you might need it to understand your mate's courting," Remus said gently.

The old submissive had given all of his diaries to Harry. There were over one hundred of them, though many of the books coming to the boy after his death having been willed to the young Wolsren.

The books were a wealth of information and not to be kept locked away or destroyed. Marius and his mates were the last Wolsren pack in all of the British Isles, and he was one of the few known male submissives. They had managed to live through several wars and had died at the beginning of this summer.

It broke Harry's heart when he heard of their deaths.

Despite over two centuries of age difference, Harry and Marius were close. The sub had helped Harry the moment they met during Harry's winter holidays in his third year, teaching the young boy how to control his features. All five of the man's mates spent time with the boy too. They taught Harry all the dirty tricks they knew that a dominate could use to get Harry, even telling the boy the various things that would attract a dominate to him. It was one of the few times Harry was glad to have lived with the Dursleys.

While every Wolsren in the mateship had a job and helped maintain their chosen dwelling, doms rarely knew how to care for a household. Many chose to devote themselves to attracting a mate, they often preferred to become stronger or enhance their income rather than learn how to make food beyond the basics for example. Once settled, at least one or two others would begin to learn the finer points of home-making.

"But-"

"Harry, he gave those to you to help you. We have weaved the best spells possible to preserve them. Would you rather risk us owling them if you find need for the books?" Remus cajoled.

Harry sighed and placed them in the keep but spell pile. He couldn't risk anyone opening them and discovering his secret.

Carefully the trio worked their way through Harry's room and Grimmauld to find everything he would need or possibly want. Even Harry's bed-buddies, a stag, a wolf, a dog, and a doe to represent his pack and parents, along with his favorite pillow, made their way into the trunk after a series of privacy spells were cast upon them by Remus.

Pausing to survey his mate and pup argue over some detail or another, Remus patted the last toy as if it were alive.

Originally they were given to Harry to comfort the boy, but instead of needing them less, he clung to them increasingly as he gained more of his inheritance. Remus had a sneaking suspicion that Harry used them as a faux pack at night, unable to sleep on his own due to his newfound instincts. He had detected a few sloppily cast wish spells from Harry that made the stuffed animals give off heat and the sensations of having beating hearts, making his own heart tighten. Time was ticking away faster and faster for their pup.

Carefully placing the black dog amongst the other toys, Remus was glad that he was the one to deal with them. In the midst of the spells he put on the toys, he fixed and strengthened the ones Harry had cast and added another. This spell in particular would cause the toy's to smell like the person the represented using his own sharp memory of the scents.

By the time the trunk had been packed and Harry's clothes were chosen and laid out for the morning, Kreacher had finished dinner. The trio was too tired even after all the sleeping they had done throughout the day to do more than eat a few bites and crawl back to the master bedroom to sleep early for once.

As a pack, they slept together for the last time. Three hearts beating as one, they enjoyed the calm before the brewing storm.

The future showed signs of being treacherous, but it showed just as many promises of happiness. It would be difficult and most likely at times appear desolate, however they were not discouraged.

For now, peace prevailed.

Said tranquility calmed the agitated beast within Harry. For now, the boy was back to being the sweet child he was before his birthday. Harry didn't even feel too agitated at leaving his pack behind only to be locked away in a castle filled with humans. Calmly he watched them wave, sitting in a scarlet train with hundreds of other students, not one of them a Wolsren.

As the Hogwarts Express snaked away from King's Cross Station towards Scotland, Harry took the ride to reflect on the mental changes he had undergone in the last year. The most upsetting was his desire to leave Remus and Sirius.

In part, it was due to the fact that he was now old enough to begin creating his own pack. It didn't mean that he wasn't ever going to be interested in them again, or not seek them out for advice or parental comfort. A Wolsren turning fourteen was mentally and physically equivalent to a wizard or witch turning seventeen. He was at a mental maturity to begin seeking his independence and looking for others to form a pack. Physically, his body was ripe and begging to be seeded.

Nearly done growing, his body was producing high amounts of pheromones to attract potential mates that only those with particular creature inheritances could even pick up.

All of this had been explained in the first little book from Marius. Back when he was young, Marius was like many other Wolsren who turned fourteen. He was driven out of his pack and left to fend for himself. A Wolsren either died searching or survived and found their own mates. Once settled in their new pack, the Wolsren's relationship with their birthing pack picked up again if they were alive and interested. Though the connection tended to be nowhere near as close as what it once was.

By now the separation was biologically ingrained within the species. Harry knew and understood it on a conscious level, but it never stopped frustrating him. Even now he felt the need to leave the speeding train, whispers in his mind begged Harry to flee the large island and find others of his kind.

However, greater schemes demanded he stay where he was-on the train to Hogwarts to complete his fourth year.

Harry could only sigh. Partly in frustration and partly in acceptance. Someday he would be free of schemes and their creating, no longer forced to bow under another's will.

Stretching, he flushed the heavy thoughts from his mind and instead turned his mind towards the flood of friends entering his compartment. As students flitted in and out of the small room, Ron and Hermione staying the longest, Harry couldn't muster the will to be interested. He barely had enough to hold passing conversations with them about summertime adventures. As usual, Hermione nattered on about the new course books and eventually demanded a status update regarding their summer assignments.

Ron, on the other hand, talked over their female friend.

He had an amazing time over the summer. Or rather, one amazing instance that was later fouled.

His father had won another of the ministry's monthly drawings. Last year had been a prize of seven hundred galleons that took all of the man's family to visit his eldest child William in Egypt. This time Arthur Weasley won Top Box tickets for him and all seven of his children to attend the Quidditch World Cup, a game between the Irish and Bulgarian National Quidditch Team. The man even had a spare ticket for Hermione, as Mrs. Weasley refused to go, and offered to get one for Harry as well.

The Potter Heir could only decline. Unbeknownst to the Weasley Clan, Sirius had already gotten three tickets to the game. Instead of Top Box, Sirius chose a private box so that they could watch the game without the hassle of dealing with other people. The man also managed to swing the Bulgarian team into letting the trio speak with them privately after the match.

It was a wonderful surprise to Harry when, as the stadium was clearing, instead of being directed into the swells of the departing crowds, he was guided into the actual quidditch pitch.

Over excited with their narrow victory, the Irish team had left for their tent to party. This left the pitch, and the stadium, empty for the Bulgarians to run their cool down routine. The twenty one players- seven starters, seven in the second string, and seven reserves- went through several sets in the air. Many of which were familiar to Harry, especially those completed by the three seekers on the large team.

As Harry watched the players with keen eyes, a heavily muscled man approached them and spoke rapidly with Sirius in his native tongue. After the team had finished their sets, they too joined the small pack on the ground. Despite their defeat, they were focused and even a little interested in the tiny boy standing before them.

As Harry looked at the team, most dripping with cooling sweat, he froze. One man, hardly old enough to be called a man, stood near the back. He was paler than Harry with black hair and blacker eyes. Standing at least six feet tall, the man-child had broad shoulders and a muscled body yet he was as lithe as a swimmer otherwise. He was Viktor Krum, first string Seeker and the youngest player ever for the Bulgarian National Quidditch team.

Most importantly, the man-child was a Wolsren. An unmated, dominant Wolsren.

Harry could smell it thanks to the pungent odor of pheromones rolling off in his sweat.

The man speaking with Sirius stopped and looked at the team, he gave them a few sharp words in their tongue. He then took the lead and introduced Harry to the players in English before inviting him up into the air with the main team. Giving a wide eyed look to the men he considered his parents, Harry was met with his firebolt.

Grinning, he followed the tired but energized team into the air for a scrimmage. Thanks to Sirius, they already knew his position. Even though the team was exhausted, and a few had to be switched out with reserves, they surprisingly enjoyed themselves during the game.

While Harry was only an upcoming fourth year at Hogwarts, he could play extremely well. Keeping up with their star seeker, they boy matched Krum turn for turn on a broom not even tuned for national quidditch standards.

Just as Harry and Krum were racing neck and neck after the practice snitch, screaming and loud bangs came from outside the stadium. Immediately they and the other players stopped. Someone, most likely the captain, called out the safety word for the practice equipment causing all of the balls to drop from the air.

Down on the field, the team managers and Harry's pack screamed for them to land.

Following the directions, they landed as quickly and safely as they could and were immediately ensconced within the stadium. They followed the built-in back passages used for emergencies. Despite offers from the players and the team's managers, the trio left them in Bulgarian locker room.

As Remus carried Harry in his arms, he grabbed his mate's hand and ran out of the stadium. He practically flew into the surrounding forest and away from the screams. Remus later told them that even though the stadium was newly built and heavily warded, if you didn't know the power of those attacking you, the forest was safer. At least that way they had places to run, and between two animagi and a werewolf, they would have higher chances of being victorious if attacked.

After things calmed down, Harry and his pack mates returned to their campsite only to collapse their tent. They wouldn't stay the last few hours until dawn, none of them would have been able to sleep anyway. Instead, they returned to Grimmauld Place using an illegal portkey and Viktor Krum still on Harry's mind.

Meeting another Wolsren his age was enough to distract Harry, and later Sirius and Remus, into forgetting that his broom was still somewhere on the stadium field. Later, Harry convinced the duo to put off buying him another broom if only because he didn't need it just yet now that he had his own wings. Eventually the matter was laid to rest.

Sirius, the one most likely to get him another broom, put off the purchase when he learned of the Triwizard Tournament. Hogwarts Quidditch was to be canceled for the events, thus Harry didn't need a new broom for the quidditch season. With the move next summer, he planned to spoil his pup with the latest model out there. One of the better, European makes designed just for seekers.

As Harry pondered how a European model would handle differently based upon reports Sirius had read to him, he noticed the window. The sky was now dark, lit only by the stars and moon. There were a few lights in the distance that told him that the train was almost at Hogsmead.

Turning his attention back to Ron and Hermione, both of them now arguing with each other, he sighed in annoyance. Barely six hours into the new school year and they were fighting already.

Harry wanted to growl, badly. They were getting on his nerves quickly. With another huff, he turned back to the window.

They weren't Wolsren his mind whispered.

They couldn't be pack it said.

Eventually he stood and grabbed his uniform. Without another word, he left the compartment for the washroom aboard the train. Changing quickly, Harry chose to wander up and down the compartments instead of returning to his arguing friends.

Something in his mind continued to whisper the fact that no one at Hogwarts was a Wolsren, that none of them were worth his attention.

As he exited the train and took a carriage up to the castle, the whispers continued. Throughout dinner the voice kept reminding him of his difference, how none of them would ever, could ever match him. He was so distracted that he could barely focus on anything else. The fact that he was the only Wolsren in Hogwarts was pressed into every thought, dropping a large, cold rock into his gut.

They would never work.

Why was he even here?

Harry wanted to leave, now. To be anywhere but at Hogwarts where there were no Wolsrens.

So consumed with his thoughts, not even the welcoming feast didn't get the usual reaction out of him. His housemate's chatter merely left him wishing for Grimmauld's quiet. Well, as quiet as a home could be with two Marauders, one of which being Sirius Black, living in it.

Sitting through the sorting and the feast, through people attempting to goad him in to conversations and eventually talking around him, Harry sat quietly. They weren't Wolsrens, he didn't want to talk to them much less acknowledge them.

They weren't Wolsrens

When the last spoon was set on the table and the students finished eating, the headmaster of Hogwarts stood.

"Young ladies and gentlemen, I am pleased to welcome you to another year at Hogwarts. As you may have heard…"the old man delved into his usual opening speech regarding the Forbidden Forest and Filch's list.

After a few words about a new year and studies flowed from the old man's mouth, he finally dismissed them. Harry perked up slightly at that.

Dumbledore had not once mentioned the Triwizard Tournament being reinstated or the fact that it was going to be held at Hogwarts. In fact, the more Harry looked, none of the other professors looked like they were upset at the man not mentioning it. Usually if the ancient wizard forgot something of that magnitude, Professor McGonagall at the very least harangued the man with a sour face and biting words that the students could only guess at.

If Harry had to bet, the man probably hadn't mentioned it to them at all yet. A quick glance around the room to certain students told Harry that they knew of the tournament. There was no way Malfoy Senior hadn't told his son about it. The young Malfoy even had a look of surprise and disdain upon his face, most likely at the fact Dumbledore hadn't said anything.

A few other children with parents in the ministry had the same looks of confusion or irritation. The man was going to ruin their chances at winning if he didn't say anything soon. Doubtless Durmstrang and Beauxbatons had owled their students as soon as it was decided so they could begin to train for the tournament.

However, it didn't matter to Harry what Dumbledore did and did not do. Hopefully by this time next year he would be at another school with five mates planning their future pups.

Mates, he wanted mates. It was time for him to start searching for other Wolsrens, which Hogwarts didn't have. But the two visiting schools would bring potential mates to him in two months' time.

Harry decided he could wait that long.

Instead, he would use that time to prepare himself to attract strong potential suitors, like Krum.

Between refining himself and his studies, time would and did pass quickly. It was relatively peaceful, even with the near constant harassment that faced Harry, as Dumbledore still hadn't told the school about the upcoming Triwizard Tournament.

In the passing weeks, many of Hogwarts' residents noticed Harry's general lack of any interest in his fellow students beyond frustration and the mild interaction classes required. The boy had his instincts practically screaming in his ears now that no one in Hogwarts was a Wolsren. To keep from attacking the many students pestering him, Harry had taken to keeping away from them. Including Ron and Hermione much to their frustration.

Several had actually set out to stroke his infamous temper into displaying itself just to see something other than his new found apathay and disdain for the Hogwarts population. It was so distracting between the betting, the attempts, and the detentions and loss of points, that the residents of Hogwarts had quite a shock one night.

During the evening meal of the twenty-seventh of October, Headmaster Dumbledore off-handedly told the preoccupied school of the impending arrival of Beauxbatons and Durmstrang in the next two days. He proceeded to tell them what an honor Hogwarts was being bestowed by holding the first tournament in over two centuries, how everyone needed to be on their best behavior and maintain decorum and proper dress while the visiting schools were still residing at the castle.

That sent every creature from student to staff, house elf to owl into frantic motions. Hogwarts was cleaned and polished from the depths of the dungeons and storage rooms to the highest rooms in the tallest towers. Letters and packages were sent and received in such a large and continuous mass that many an owl landed itself in Hagrid's gentle care. The giant himself was kept busy with preparing the grounds for their guests.

Everyone was in a flurry except, of course, for Harry. The boy merely sat and watched the school scramble. He had been told and prepared long before school had convened. While students frantically gathered their best attire or for some, ordering better robes, Harry was ready. Simple but immaculate robes hung in his armoire. Some were extravagant evening robes; he had robes for balls, robes for walking on Hogwarts' grounds, and even better quality, fancier school robes so that no matter the situation, Harry would always look enticing to any visiting Wolsrens.

For once, Harry reveled in the fact that he was the one to be the one well informed and well prepared rather than his usual lack of knowledge and tools while everyone else scrambled. Now he could be at ease while the school's residents tittered and fluttered to and fro wondering about their guests, the tournament, and if they had any decent robes to impress the visiting foreigners.

Everything culminated on the evening of the twenty-ninth of October.

Perhaps in a misguided attempt to show a welcoming but competitive spirit, or more likely to show their forces and intimidate the competition, all the students and staff were required to stand on the stairs leading to the main entryway into Hogwarts. Each student had on their best school robes and had been directed into place meticulously by Professor McGonagall. Not even the staff escaped her hissed commands, directed by her wand-cum-baton.

The old woman arranged them as if they were a large bouquet of flowers in a vase. Nearly frantic, the witch ordered them to stand in a particular way with their hands clasped in front of them and to stop fidgeting. Merlin help the one who acted out.

McGonagall's threat reminded them that she was a Gryffindor Witch who had survived war. No one, not even the twins, dared to defy her for just that one instance.

As if sensing the first school approaching, McGonagall whirled around and pasted a stern but welcoming smile on her face. Standing next to Dumbledore, the Deputy Headmistress didn't look like the spitting cat she had been only moments ago.

She was just in time as the first school appeared in the sky, causing many students to gasp and stare. It was a large, blue thing flying through the sky. As it got closer, the students were able to pick out several large beasts pulling the light blue carriage towards Hogwarts.

Twelve winged horses beat their wings in unison, coming to land on the grounds gently. Without anyone to guide them, the horses pulled their burden closer to the school before stopping on their own with the carriage door centered on the waiting students.

Again, without someone physically moving them, the little door decorated in gold with what had to be the school's crest opened on it's own. As it swung out, three golden steps descended from the pastel blue coach.

'If magic hadn't been used before,' mused Harry, 'it certainly is now.'

The door was not amazing and in fact was rather small, especially compared to the rest of the carriage and the beasts that pulled it. The woman who came through it first was quite the opposite indeed.

Magic had to be at play in order for the gigantic woman to exit the coach without contorting herself or even ruffling one of the many black feathers on the trim of her robes. With a blank look on her face, she took in the waiting students and staff.

Harry heard her give a small huff, unnoticeable to those without enhanced senses.

"Welcome, my dear Madame Maxime! I do hope your travels have not tired you too greatly," boomed Headmaster Dumbledore. The man had his arms spread wide in greeting, a large smile on his face that was just as obnoxious as his robes.

As he stepped forward, so too did Madam Maxime. Her large size was only due to her height, only a little taller than Hagrid thanks to the heels she wore. Thin, shapely, and graceful, the woman presented her right hand to Dumbledore who took it and placed a light kiss upon her knuckles.

"Has Igor arrived yet?" she asked, barely sparing a passing look at the headmaster. Her voice was clear as a bell with only a hint of a French accent

"Not yet my dear, he is due to arrive in the next ten minutes. Why don't you and your lovely young ladies go rest in the Great Hall where it is warm?"

"Very well, we shall accept you offer. Garçons, filles, venez!"

At her words, twelve slim girls exited the Beauxbatons carriage. Each girl was dressed in a uniform of the same powder blue as their transportation from head to toe. A fitted blue jacket was placed over a white button up shirt with an A-line blue skirt, and blue, low heeled pumps decorated their feet while blue berets were precariously placed over meticulously styled hair completed the ensemble.

To Hogwarts' surprise, three boys in the same beret and suit coloration also exited the carriage.

Placing themselves into two neat lines, the twelfth girl, a tall blonde, led them towards their headmistress.

"Madame," she curtsied.

"Venez," Madame Maxime repeated, placing her large but narrow hand on the girl's shoulder.

Without a backwards glance at Dumbledore, she led them up the stairs and into the castle.

As soon as the door shut behind the last pair, Hagrid left his spot behind the amassed students and approached the carriage. Carefully he grabbed the halter of one the flying beasts the Beauxbatons arrived with and lead the team of twelve and their burden away. With each step he took, whispers broke out amongst the students.

"How much you want to bet that blond girl is Beauxbatons' favored?" whispered Ron, eyeing the disappearing blond with a red face.

Many of the boys were watching her with red faces and glazed eyes and it certainly had nothing to do with her power.

The girl was clearly respected by her peers. She commanded them with few words and was the only one not to look around wildly as the others did. Instead she appeared uninterested in the grand castle and the students that inhabited it. But that was not the reason why so many males stared lustily after her.

Plainly put, she was gorgeous.

Delicately shaped, she had long and lean legs. Pale skin, with a rosy hint to her skin, glowed in the evening sun that also lit her blond hair into a golden halo. Moving with more grace than a cat, the Beauxbatons girl was stunning.

She was also not human.

As she passed the step where Harry and his friends stood, the nippy October breeze brought her scent to him. She had a similar smell to the veelas at the quidditch world cup.

Harry exhaled deeply. Several of the girls had the same veela scent to them. It was going to be a long year based upon the reactions of the Hogwarts' male student population. Ron would be especially troublesome considering his lack of control and the powerful feelings brewing between himself and Hermione.

Speaking of his best female friend, Hermione apparently hadn't heard Ron's comment for she was too busy staring at the three males the French school brought. She, like many of the other girls, was entranced by them. However, they were not veelas and, unfortunately for the girls, they wouldn't be interested in them.

The Beauxbatons boys, though they weren't veelas, weren't human either. Instead, all three of them had the distinct scent of unmated, dominant Wolsrens.

His mind spinning and demanding that he follow them, Harry had to fight to stay in his spot.

There was still one more school to come.

It was only after what felt like ages passing that the signs of Durmstrang arriving appeared. The waters of Black Lake were receding and becoming violent in the lake's center. Eventually the movements became loud and violent enough to attract the attentions of the students. Pointing and shouting excitedly, the students shuffled to get a better look.

A loud crack came from the heart of the frothing water. At first, what appeared to be a long stick speared out of the water only, a large mass followed it. Like it was being shot out of the water, a large wooden ship jumped out from the depths of Black Lake.

The ship righted itself, violent rocking turned into gentle floating as the ship steered itself towards the shores closest to the school entrance.

On the main deck of the ship, sharp eyed students noticed the human forms standing strong and unbothered. Six of the forms on both side of the ship lined the grand rails of the ship while a thirteenth stood in the middle appearing to command the massive ship.

It stopped several meters from the beach, the waters now back to their calm swirling along the rocky shores. The two anchors on either side of the bow dropped without an audible spell. Boards from somewhere on the ship lifted themselves into the air and formed a narrow gangplank that lead from the side of the ship to far enough on land that it would not be buried under water at high tide.

As one, the twelve forms lining the sides of the ship gathered at the lip of the gangplank in two neat lines. It was only when the one that stood in the middle of the ship took a spot in the front did they literally march down the wooden bridge.

Just like Beauxbatons, Durmstrang stopped in front of the Hogwarts' headmaster to great the older man, for Durmstrang's headmaster was definitely younger. He had to be at least as young as Snape, the youngest professor at Hogwarts. The man was just as black haired and pale as the foul professor, though unlike the dour potions master, he had a spot of dark hair on his chin.

"Igor, what a lovely boat you have!" exclaimed Dumbledore.

It was only the small but violent twitch of the goatee that gave away the other headmaster's ire.

"Albus, my ship," he emphasized the word. "It is one our dear founder built himself."

"And it is a splendid and quite useful relic indeed!"

Another violent twitch moved the goatee.

"Thank you. If we may? My students need to rest soon if they are to acclimate to your time schedule."

"Of course, of course. There is a grand feast tonight to fill their bellies, courtesy of our hard working staff," the man smiled congenially.

Six low growls, below the human hearing range, filled the air. Harry couldn't withhold the high responding whine that came from him. It too was out of a human's hearing range.

Immediately the six growling students stopped though they didn't look around. None of the twelve males that Durmstrang brought broke the militaristic composure they held. Fitted, high-collar red robes with golden buttons showed off muscled physics and slim forms. Not a single one of them, including their headmaster, was out of shape.

As they passed by Harry, led by their headmaster, he was able to scent out the six creatures. Two were in the front and four in the back, perhaps as a silent defense tactic for Wolsrens tended to be stronger and faster than their human companions.

It was only by luck that Harry noticed the boy in the back of the right line, the one furthest from his sight. The boy that stood there rang familiar to him. Tall with black hair and pale skin, similar to the other eleven boys, he stood out amongst his peers. Broad shoulders and a small smirk in his direction told Harry who it was.

Viktor Krum was a student at Durmstrang and he was here at Hogwarts to compete in the tournament.

As soon as his eyes caught Harry's and the smirk flitted on and off his face, he returned to the blank mask that his peers held. The twelve boys passed Harry, marching in unison behind their headmaster.

The feast that night saw a change in Harry. For once the boy was participating in conversations much to the surprise of the Hogwarts' students. Seated in his usual seat, back to the wall, he chatted with his friends and fellow Gryffindors as his eyes roved the seated guests. His peers were able to overlook the lack of eye contact, their own focused on the new comers as well.

It had been a little over one day since the arrival of the other schools. Like Sirius had told him during one of his many letters, Beauxbatons brought three dominants with them while half of the Durmstrang delegation was a dominant Wolsren, amongst them Viktor Krum. Almost all nine of them had approached Harry already to introduce themselves. Only two from Durmstrang had withheld themselves.

Perhaps one was already courting a mateship. As for the other, Harry had no idea why Krum hadn't introduced himself yet. The man-child certainly had his gaze set upon Harry so it wasn't as if he held no interest in him.

Halloween morning saw Harry walking towards the Great Hall for breakfast deep in thought about the quiet boy. He was contemplating the presence of Krum and potential reasons why he hadn't spoken to Harry yet. The Durmstrang student was quite the catch out of the nine Wolsren at Hogwarts and one that made Harry sad at the lack of reciprocated interest other than his persistent gaze over him the few times they were near each other.

Still wistfully thinking of the man-child, Harry traveled through the school unaware of his surroundings. It didn't cause a problem as few students were up so early and Harry knew Hogwarts better than any other, often better than their famed headmaster. It wasn't until he floated down the main staircase that his lack of attention got him into trouble. Simply put, he was accosted.

Professor Dumbledore had apparently lain in wait, engaging the clueless Divination Professor in a conversation, for him to appear. The man knew of Harry's habits and he also knew this was the best time to catch him without too many witnesses.

"Harry my boy, do you have time to spare a pot of morning tea with an old man?" asked the Headmaster of Hogwarts now ignoring a gaping Professor Trelawney.

A few students, awake enough to notice the interaction, stopped in their tracks causing the rest of them to freeze. Slowly they all moved to the walls and shadows, aware that something serious was going to happened. Besides Harry's lack of interest in Hogwarts, the students had noticed his cooling relationship with the headmaster.

Neither of them noticed the student's movements, too wrapped up in each other.

The ancient man, dressed in puce colored robes with glaring yellow lemons on them, smiled congenially. Harry sincerely hoped that the headmaster wouldn't wear those tonight at the feast. Since it would be the first act of the tournament, reporters and ministry officials from several countries were likely to be in attendance.

"I'm sorry Sir, I'm afraid I don't have the time," Harry replied in a low, respectful voice. While he didn't have anything pressing to do, he certainly didn't have time for barmy old fools.

More students gathered in the nooks and shadows.

"Are you sure my boy? I'm afraid I have some important news to share with you."

"Oh, on what sir?"

"Your inheritance."

"Oh, that. I have everything I need sir."

"I doubt that young Harry. We really must have a discussion," the old man tried to cajole, still smiling.

"Really sir," Harry grit. "I am fine. Sirius and Remus have taught me well."

He just want to be one his way. Between Viktor Krum and the Headmaster, Harry felt like his head was about to explode.

Looking around Harry noticed the students. Hidden in plain sight, they watched him and Headmaster Dumbledore, their faces surprisingly blank. Even the young first years, one or two from Gryffindor, were stoic.

"But there are Minis-"

"Sir, please I know already," said Harry backing away. "Now please, if you'll excuse me I really must be getting to breakfast."

He turned towards the Great Hall, intent on eating breakfast quickly, when he felt something hit him. It made his body burn momentarily and his mind rend and stab itself. Immediately he stopped. Hunching over and shoulders near his ears, Harry barely felt a few tears leak out of his eyes.

Just as quickly as it came, whatever it was left.

An odd floaty feeling washed over him, soothing his aching head. It told him everything would be okay, everything would be better and he would never hurt again. He just had to turn around. That's all he had to do, just turn around.

Slowly, stiffly, Harry turned.

Behind him stood the Headmaster calmly watching Harry with a little smile on his face, nearly hidden amongst the whiskers of his long beard.

Every student had their eyes one him. He could see them now, staring at him. A glimmer of confusion slithered through many of their forms.

'Come here Harry, that's all you have to do. Nothing will hurt you ever again, just come here.'

He didn't like hurting. In fact, the voice made him feel good. It was so warm, so nice to him.

'That's a good boy, just come here. Stand right next to me.'

Harry's brow wrinkled. Why would he want to stand next to the headmaster? The man had lied to him, stolen from him.

'That's a lie Harry, he hasn't done anything. He's helped you, all for the greater good.'

That phrase stopped Harry cold. Pins stabbed down his spine and his head spun, the pain coming back.

For the greater good.

For the greater good.

FOR THE GREATER GOOD!

Harry gnashed his teeth, biting his tongue. The pain shut out the voice that was now demanding him to go to the headmaster.

For the greater good his lily white ass.

He wasn't going to go near the old pedophile if he had any choice.

Backtracking to keep the old man within view, Harry sidled back to the grand staircase to escape. An infuriated look bled into Professor Dumbledore's face. The man looked ready to bare his teeth at the boy.

Once his foot hit the bottom step, Harry whirled around and ran up the stairs as whispers chased him. He ran all the way back to the Gryffindor tower and straight up to his dorm. Harry gasped, feeling lucky that his roommates had yet to rise, even Neville.

Though he had only himself to blame.

Even after leaving the Dursleys and unless under the influence of spells or potions, Harry would regularly rise with the sun if only because it was a habit ingrained for at least a decade. If any sunlight hit his eyes Harry would wake, usually with a loudly thumping heart thinking he overslept.

Harry just wanted to escape from the blasted castle. Between the students, the foreigners, and the professors, he was feeling trapped. He just wanted a bit of time on his own, no interruptions and certainly no more whispering.

In fact, that is what Harry was going to do.

Skipping breakfast wouldn't kill him, he'd been through worse. Perhaps sitting in the empty pitch was exactly what he needed. It would keep him out of the old coot's hands. It had also been too long since he last flew. There were few opportunities at Grimmauld, it being in the middle of London, and black owls just didn't fit in. Hedwig barely managed if only because the smart bird tended to blend in with the clouds.

Quietly, he tip-toed towards his window being careful not to step on any of the numerous school items littering the floor so he didn't wake the other boys from sleep. Unlatching the simple lock, Harry opened the window and stuck his head out. The weather was a tad chilly but the sun was out. It would warm up soon enough.

A quick look at the room assured him that the other four boys were still asleep and another look outside showed that no one was out there. With some maneuvering, Harry managed to get out onto the tiny ledge. Standing on the narrow stonework, wind whipping around his hair, Harry sucked in a great breath and stepped off.

He free-fell for a few seconds, the green ground below closing in quickly.

Using strength mostly from his quidditch skills, and certainly aided by his inheritance, Harry curled up and transformed.

Inches from the ground, Harry pulled out of the deep dive in owl form. He flew up and away from the castle, towards the pitch.

Casting a fleeting glance at the disappearing stone structure, his enhanced eyesight saw that of the few people out, no one seemed to have noticed him.

Uncaring at the thought of voyeurs noticing his black form, Harry continued on to the quidditch pitch. Pushing his wings to their limits, Harry zipped around. The forces tore at his feathers but they held.

He flew and flew, not paying any attention to the few students and adults that wandered in and out of the stands. Even fewer noticed his daredevil acrobatics in the air.

Fortunately it was a Saturday, meaning he had no classes to miss or work to finish. A vow he had made during his third year assured that all work was done as soon and as thoroughly as possible. That meant he would finish much sooner and get better grades while not having to redo the work multiple times to scrape an approval from his demanding friend.

As the day went by, he continued to fly. Hunger never once raged at him from his belly. Only the wind tugged at his feathers, stinging his eyes.

By the time the sun had reached it's zenith, Harry had landed in the bleachers to enjoy the warm rays. Practically dozing, he started as another form joined him on the bench. Harry, barely functional, only noticed a dark figure sitting next to him. The form, much larger than his though lithe in it's own right sat next to him.

Harry made as if to he hadn't noticed him.

He stole little looks at the other male without turning his head. Black eyes caught his attention immediately. Harry jack-knifed into a sitting position, whipping his head around to look at the intruder fully. The other person proved to be the boy who had caught his attention at the world cup. Eyes flashing silver Harry grinned and stretched to removes the kinks in his body.

The other flashed silver eyes too, a complete opposite from his normal black coloration, and grinned. He looked lasciviously up and down Harry's body. Stretched out on the bench, and clad in well-fitting robes, Harry knew his body was practically on display for the other boy.

It bothered him a little but taking his own looks at the tall but muscled body dashed his apprehension away. The broad shoulders clad in a fitted red robe the other had made his throat dry out.

He swallowed hard.

Both of them, still staring at the other, had unknowingly moved to stand closer. Now looking face to face, they never took their eyes off each other, devouring each other.

"My name is Viktor Krum, an unmated dominant Wolsren from Bulgaria. And you are?" He spoke first rumbling with his thick accent, trailing off in an invitation to meet properly.

"Harry Potter, completely unmated submissive."

"Goot to meet you, Mr. Potter."

Lips curled to reveal white teeth.

"You handle your broom very vell."

"As do you. When I watched you during the game it was amazing."

"Indeed, it makes me vonder how vell you can handle other models."

"Maybe someday you'll get a chance to see."

"Vhy not now?"

Shyly looking away, Harry bit his lip. The man would think him uncaring of his possessions or perhaps unable to think or react in an emergency situation.

"I-my broom it-it was left on the pitch. When the attack happened I-" Harry stopped, cheeks gaining a rosy tint.

"Is understandable. My teammates and I found your broom amongst ours. Ve tried to return it but apparently your guardians used false information vhen zhey got you the opportunity to fly vith us," the man soothed Harry.

"They-"

"Shh," he interjected. "Don't vorry about it. Our reserve seeker recognized you after a few days, and I knew I vould see you here, at Hogwarts."

The man-child reached into his pockets. Revealing his curled hand, he showed Harry one of the red and gold brooms the team had used at the cup covered in dark marks. Another hand brought out his wand. A short flick later enlarged the broom.

It's size revealed what had to be twenty-one signatures, three larger than the rest. Right below where Harry would grasp the handle, Krum had signed his name in the small spot that Harry would be able to read if he were flying. The other two names below it were not written as large, but they were certainly bigger than the other signatures scattered around the broom. They had to be the other two seekers on the Bulgarian team.

Harry looked up at Krum, his eyes wide as the man-child passed it to him.

"It vas my broom from the game, and now it is yours."

"But, it's your broom! What are you going to fly with now?" Harry gasped.

Deep laughter spilled from the man-child.

"Easy there. All professional teams do this. Ve get a good broom and used it throughout the season, getting the same type if it breaks. Once the season is over vith, ve move on to the next, better model."

"Oh, but surely you want it for a keepsake?"

"No, ve lost. It is time to start vith a new broom for a new season. It keeps the bad luck away."

Harry clutched the red firebolt closer to him.

"Why me?"

"Vhy not? You are a good flyer, one that I vould like to fly vith again. I haff no one else close to me who flies, and I vould never fly vith it again. Not even for leisure. The spellvork is no longer fit for professional standards and it cannot be fixed."

"So it doesn't fly well then…" Harry looked at the broom.

"Oh no! Not like that," Krum rushed to say, his hands raised in a placating manner. "I vould never give the broom to a beginner, it is far too powerful. Is just not enough for my training or matches anymore. In fact, if you veren't such a good flyer, I and my team vouldn't haff agreed to give it to you!"

Harry swallowed and wiggled his nose. A professional grade broom for him.

"So brooms come in levels then?"

"Yes, and the latest models you see in the shops have caps on them. You cannot buy a professional grade broom in any shop. You must order them vith permits. They are dangerous vithout proper handling."

"Am I-am I able to ride it?" Harry held his breath, looking at Krum.

While he didn't need a broom to fly anymore, he would never give it up. Especially for quidditch.

"Of course! If you don't mind, may I ride vith you?" Krum asked, a sheepish but hopeful look on his face.

"Oh-uh yes! Yes, please do. I may have had a firebolt but nothing as powerful as what you have given me," Harry attempted to stay calm, but it was hard.

Not only was Krum exceedingly handsome, he was also sweet and knowledgeable.

Harry grinned.

Krum's returned smile morphed wonderfully into a look of surprise and panic as Harry tossed himself over the safety rail. Laughing, he fell down towards the pitch grounds. With a small kick he propelled himself away from the walls of the stands.

"HARRY!" Krum's shout was barely heard over the roaring winds.

Meters above the field, a strong band of iron wrapped around his stomach and pulled him away from the closing ground. Krum's arm was wrapped securely around his waist practically shivering with adrenalin.

Harry laughed. Squirming, he barely managed to get his new broom into position before another twist got him free of his captor. He zipped away, marveling at the power under his command. The maneuverability of the broom was enough to make him sigh in bliss. If his firebolt was good, Krum's was god-sent. It made him want to try out a finely tuned professional's broom, the spellwork on that had to be absolutely amazing if a shot broom was this good.

Still flying around the pitch Harry began to run through the various drills he did during in-season practice. Each set went smoothly and quickly, the broom responding in synch to the barest thought. Only when he finished did he become aware again to the dark eyes watching him.

Krum had regained his composure and had been watching him fly with an eagle eye.

"Impressive," he complimented. "I know of few who could command such a broom as vell as you haff that aren't professionals themselves, however they do haff more experience than yourself. Again, impressive."

Harry slowed to a stop near the man-child and cleared his throat.

"Uh thank you."

"Let's see how vell you can keep up!" Krum challenged with a wild grin.

Taking off, he didn't give Harry a chance to refuse. Not that he would have. With his own grin, Harry shot off after him.

Turn for turn, they raced around the pitch. Each boy kept up with the other easily, Harry behind Krum by less than a second. They flew together for well over an hour. Working up a sweat, the salty fluid burned their eyes and weakened their grips upon the broom handle.

At that point they began to slow. The need to compete and show off had finally left their systems. Now they flew gently, orienting their bodies so they could look at the other unhindered.

As one, the slowly began to descend. When their feet touched the ground, they dismounted while still staring at each other. Neither wanted to look away just yet.

Now standing so close together, Harry could tell for sure that the other boy was at least six feet tall if not a little over. Thanks to the wind picking up and changing direction, Viktor's scent curled in his nose. It was a pleasant musk, one that didn't burn him as the scent belonging to many of the males he knew.

"We should go," Harry said reluctantly. "The feast will begin soon and I fear I must clean up."

"Vhy? I like you as you are now."

Harry laughed.

"As much as I would rather stay out here and fly, or at the very least go to dinner in these clothes, as the heir to two Ancient and Noble Houses I must be presentable. Especially with the media and political powers that will be present tonight."

"Hm, you speak truth. I suppose I too should become clean, if only to impress you."

Heat poured into Harry's cheeks again and he knew he was blushing.

"Th-there is n-no need!" flustered, he broke out into stuttering.

Like Viktor Krum would ever speak to him again after this.

"Vhy? You speak truth about tonight. The ceremony vill draw many and they vill come vell dressed. The others vill look better than me."

Viktor took three steps forward, standing only inches away from Harry. He bowed down low enough to look the smaller boy in the eyes. Carefully, he took Harry's hand and brought it up between them.

"I vant your attention on me."

Harry gasped as Viktor pressed a chaste kiss to the back of his hand.

"Vill you allow me to escort you to the castle?" the man-child held his arm out.

"Yes," Harry breathed, eyes wide.

Placing a delicate hand on the offered arm, they took off.

As if on a stroll during a fine summer evening, Viktor Krum and Harry Potter together with their brooms walked away from the empty pitch arm in arm. The few students out on the grounds, most of them being from the visiting schools, stopped and stared. They glided across the fields and past Black Lake, even though that was where Krum and his fellow Durmstrang students were staying. The black ship, moored on the lake's rocky beaches, wasn't terribly far from the castle. Certainly close enough for Harry to make his way there on his own.

Once they reached the threshold of the main doors, the Wolsren stopped and faced each other.

"I look forvard to speaking vith you more, perhaps another flight if veather permits?"

"I would be honored by your attentions Mr. Krum" Harry replied, cheeks still red.

"Call me Viktor please."

Black eyes stared into emerald ones.

"Harry then."

"Of course, until tonight sweetest Harry."

Viktor pressed another chaste kiss on the back of Harry's hand, still keeping their eyes locked together. Slowly he stood to his full height and gave a bow. Harry returned it with the strange bow-curtsy that Marius had drilled him with over and over.

A small smile flitted across Viktor's face before the quidditch star turned and left for the Durmstrang ship. Once he had made it past the stone steps, Harry turned and went into the welcoming warmth of the castle.

Eyes of all ages blinked out of existence, moving away from where they had watched the couple. More had just been fed to the gossip mill beyond Harry's fight with the headmaster that morning.

One particular blue pair narrowed in anger before leaving in a swirl of robes. The blasted boy and his pack were worming their way out of his grasp. This was most unfortunate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Madame Maxime's words in French simply mean "Boys, girls, come!" and "Come."
> 
> Just so you know, I never plan to force writing such a large chapter ever again. I hate forcing my work as I did here and it is just plain silly.
> 
> As for the reviewer who wrote about walking to King's Cross. When reading the fifth book, JKR writes that Grimmauld is within walking distance of the visitor's entrance to the Ministry as well as St. Mungo's. To me, if you have that it stands to reason that this society puts important places near each other. Based upon Voldemort's plans to take over Hogwarts, it also logical to assume that Hogwarts is very important to this society. Therefore it is logical to have the train station near the ministry, near St. Mungos which means that it is near Grimmauld and probably within walking distance. Certainly not a two second walk but one that is reasonable for relatively fit people to make


	11. Choosing the Names

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AO3 is now caught up with the other sites.
> 
> Just so yall are aware, I will only be updating sporadically with short chapters as not only is real life more important, it is more demanding.

As soon as he could, Harry ducked into an empty alcove. Krum’s gift to him was amazing. It was something he would cherish and keep long after the spellwork collapsed. Unfortunately, the broom was very recognizable. One glance and anyone would know it’s origins. Even if someone hadn’t attended any of Bulgaria’s games, if they saw the broom they would immediately think of the team thanks to it’s coloring. With publicity and Durmstrang’s presence, Harry would be immediately connected to the foreign seeker.

If that happened, rumors would fly and he would be hounded endlessly. It would be a nightmare.

Harry also knew that, as much as the other boy supported him, Ron would become jealous and question how he got it knowing that his broom was gone and he hadn’t gotten a replacement. He would then demand how he met the team. In short they would fight, Hermione would be irritated with the both of them, and by the end of the day the trio wouldn’t be speaking with each other.

No, it was better to hide his gift from the denizens Hogwarts.

With that in mind, Harry carefully shrunk the broom and pocketed it. He walked out of the alcove with an air of nonchalance and headed up towards Gryffindor Tower to prepare for the night. On his way he passed only a handful of curious students scurrying through the halls, none of which he acknowledged. They too were in a rush to prepare for the festivities.

By the time he reached the common room, he only had a little over an hour to clean up and fortify himself for the night’s circus ring. It was more than enough time if he didn’t spend too long in the shower. Harry had thought ahead and already had what he needed set aside to help speed things along.

He planned to wear one of his best formal robes, the ones Sirius demanded he get. It was done in black satin with a white inner layer that he could charm into different colors.

Trimmed to fit him like a glove, the robes were sewn such that his lithe body was defined elegantly, the hem falling down to his ankles. A mandarin collar would cling to his neck with numerous small black buttons running down his front, stopping at the widest part of his hips to secure the robe snugly to him. It then flared out a little at his hips thank to the discrete slits that ran up to on both sides of his body to the same height as the last button. Beneath the robes he would wear an equally tight, high collared white dress shirt. It would provide a thin strip of white just a few centimeters wide around his neck and wrists. Finally, skin tight black trousers and smooth fitted black boots that reached up to his knee would complete the ensemble.

The first time he had worn the outfit, Harry had felt like he was being suffocated and bound, unable to move. It was far too tight for the boy who was used to his large cousin’s larger castoffs. While his clothing had become far more fitted since he went into Remus and Sirius’ care, nothing came as close as that.

Passing the announcement board on his way up, Harry paused to reaffirm the night’s events.

Two notices had appeared on the board the other morning. The largest gave the feast’s sequence of events while the second, smaller note stated that the students could wear appropriate robes other than their uniform if they so desired.

And Harry so desired very much.

He hadn’t had the chance to really present himself since the arrival of the foreigners in the two days since they had come to Hogwarts. The same style of school robes and the messy ensemble he wore during today’s fiasco wouldn’t compare to tonight’s look.

Quickly, he scurried up the stairs to his dorm.

Inside, the circular room was a mess. Chaos reigned as his four roommates riled themselves up trying to find a decent set of robes for the night. The four boys were still altering bits of clothing in an attempt to look decent despite the approaching hour of the feast.

Harry bypassed them and went straight into the shower. He scrubbed himself quickly and thoroughly, taking time to apply the three potions Sirius had sent to him. One would make his hair manageable and glossy. The second would cause his breath to be minty as well as make sure his teeth where pearly white. The last did multiple things.

First it would soften his skin, hydrating the organ to induce a gentle glow and remove any blemishes. Second, it would remove any scents but his own to allow his natural pheromones to cloud around him. Lastly, as Harry took a wash cloth and wiped himself down, avoiding his head, each swipe revealed hair-free patches of skin. The potion removed the unwanted black downy hair from his body.

He stood under the spray for a few more moments to rinse off the last vestiges of potions from his body.

Taking another few seconds to collect his thoughts, Harry left the shower stall and wrapped himself in a large towel. Quickly and efficiently he dried himself, checking to make sure none of the fine black hairs remained where they shouldn’t. Satisfied, he went to the fogged up mirror that was placed over the sinks.

A quick charm later, one he heard Sirius use often, and the mirror was clear. He meticulously scoured his face looking for errant hairs. It wasn’t safe the use the potion on one’s face, there was too great a chance for it to get in someone’s eyes or the hair they wanted to keep. Harry also knew he shouldn’t have to worry about his face. One of the many cosmetic applications Sirius had performed on him prevented facial hair from growing and kept his brows from becoming anything other than the elegant arches that they were.

Satisfied, Harry left the steamy room just as his four roommates burst in. They hurried over to the mirrors for their own facial and oral care.

Alone in their room, Harry took his time dressing. He studied his robe as he buttoned up and tucked in his white shirt to the dark trousers. The Durmstrang delegation was clad in red several shades darker than the bright Gryffindor shade that decorated the tower. With that in mind, harry whispered the charm to change the color of the inner layer imagining that same blood red color.

Fortunately, no one would think anything of him for the color other than he was proudly supporting Hogwarts and hoping for a Gryffindor Champion. Pleased with the color, Harry slipped the garment on and began to close the many buttons.

Now all he had to do was figure out his head.

Harry reached into his trunk and pulled out a small black box no bigger than one of his textbooks. It contained a few Potter heirloom pieces and the two cosmetics Sirius had been able to convince him to use.

Ignoring his hair for now, the young Wolsren focused on his face.

‘Remember pup,’ Harry could hear the man in his head. ‘Bring attention to the green orbs that express your soul, make them jealous of every word that passes through your lips, and draw them to your neck!’

Carefully, he took the stick of kohl and used it to line his eyes. A minute later and each green orb had a black line on both the upper and lower lids. Next Harry took another stick. This one would stain his lips to a natural deep red, the shade of lips that had been bitten one too many times.

Harry had to admit the makeup brought attention to his eyes and lips. Exactly where he wanted roving gazes to linger.

Digging around in the box, Harry shifted through several trinkets. Most of the pieces were in his family colors of red and silver. Finally, he found what he was looking for. A single earring that would make it appear as if his ear was shedding a drop of blood. He put it in his right ear, guiding the silver metal into the tiny hole in his lobe using the mirror on the lid of the box.

He grinned. This would definitely draw them to his neck. The red drop hung down nearly five centimeters from the connective silver ring that held it to his ear. If he leaned his head to the left, it would seem like the drop was sliding down his neck. Tilting his head that particular way happened to be one of his most used nonverbal gestures.

Glancing at the mirror, Harry had to sigh at the damp black mass he called his hair. He still needed to style it, something that would pull it away from his right side. Perhaps he should do a simple braid. That wouldn’t take very long and it would keep his still wild mane under control.

Reaching into the top drawer of his bedside table, Harry pulled out a black lacquer comb. The fine teeth were spelled to withstand thick hair such as his and ease tangles without causing any pain. Carefully, starting at the bottom of his wet mop, Harry quickly but thoroughly ran the beautiful comb through his locks. After a few moments he was able to run it from root to tip without it catching on a knot. He drew the black wood through a few more times to ensure all the knots were gone.

Making sure to avoid his earring, Harry gently combed his hair so that all of it lay neatly over his left shoulder. He set the comb down and smoothed his tresses down. Collecting the black mass into one hand and splitting it in half, Harry began the process of weaving a fishtail braid. With his fingers moving nimbly, his mid-back hair was in a tidy and detailed braid that hung over his left shoulder.

Completely dressed and satisfied with his appearance, Harry checked the time. Twenty minutes left until the feast started.

The four boys in the bathroom had yet to leave. Harry could hear them cursing through the closed doors.

“Guys, I’m off!” he shouted into the empty room.

Harry didn’t hear any replies. With a shrug, he took off at a leisurely pace to the Great Hall through empty corridors. Thanks to the two day notice, few students were ready despite having less than twenty minutes until they had to be seated for the opening ceremony. Even the Great Hall was rather empty. Slytherin had the most students at their table, though the occupants were from the younger years. Older Slytherins and others considered to be part of the “upper crust” pureblood society slowly meandered into the hall in small groups of twos and threes.

If he had been the old Harry, he might have rolled his eyes at their pretentious nature. Now, however, he too had the same regal walk and beatifically blank face as he crossed the large stone hall.

Sitting at the mostly empty Gryffindor table, the wall at his back, Harry let his gaze wander. A few of the professors sat at the Head Table whispering harshly at each other. Not one of them were the housemasters. Most likely the four were in their respective common rooms to make sure that every student left with enough time to get into the dining hall before the event kicked off. All of Hogwarts had to be seated no later than a quarter to six. After that, the guests would be let into the ancient school. Assorted officials and reporters from various news and magazine agencies across the globe would enter and situate themselves around the hall last, the reporters confined to the outskirts of the room to take pictures and notes during the night for their articles.

Then, at six sharp, first Beauxbatons followed by Durmstrang would enter the large room. Both of the visiting schools had prepared a performance to display their might as they made their way in.

Only once the last dessert spoon was placed on the table would the champions would be picked from the Goblet of Fire. The magical object had been placed on a pedestal in the entrance hall to allow easy access by both Hogwarts and the visiting schools. It was also very public and many knew who had entered. Even now it stood there waiting for last minute entrants.

Personally, Harry was silently rooting for Cedric Diggory as the Hogwarts Champion. As for the other schools, he wasn’t sure. No doubt that it would be a student with a creature inheritance rather than a pure witch or wizard. Creatures were had far more strength than the average human. They would do better on the physical and magical strength side of the tournament.

Pulling himself out of his wandering thoughts, Harry started a little when he noticed how full the Great Hall had gotten while his thoughts wandered. Each table was bursting with place settings and students, many of which were still dressed in their school clothes as they had nothing to change into. Only a few had decent dress robes on.

Reporters now also lined the sides, scurrying about to take pictures at the seated students. Harry could tell that they mainly focused on the affluent students such as Malfoy and Zabini. They even photographed the adults present, flitting about the ministry officials to snap photos. More than a few took shots of Harry sitting calmly amidst the chaos.

Finally, when the noise level had risen to a painful volume, Dumbledore strode into the room wearing purple and silver robes. The old man moved to stand in front of his chair at the professor’s table as the hall went deathly still.

“Good evening ladies and gentlemen, guests and students. Tonight is the first official night of the Triwizard Tournament! Before I speak,” he paused to survey the room, “our visiting delegations would like to give a demonstration!”

In a dramatic move, the man sat down in his gold high-back chair. As he settled himself, a strong but warm breeze ripped through the hall causing the candles to frantically wave.

Elegantly, the fifteen students from Beauxbatons glided into the room with visibly swirling magic dancing at their feast. As the girls flitted and spun through the center aisle, their magic formed itself into little creatures. Someone strong enough managed to send a little pearly white butterfly to Harry. With a small shower of sparks, the magic burst into a familiar could of magic front of his nose. A small smile curled at the edges of his lips. He had an idea of which male sent it to him.

The girl that led the French students, who Harry found out earlier to be the French Minister’s daughter Fleur Delacour, was in the middle of the twirling students dancing across the floor seamlessly switching partners with each of the three Beauxbatons boys. Harry could hear many a romantic sigh from the Hogwarts girls and the angry mutters from the boys as all fifteen of the French delegation danced down the hall. Their magic, still visible, flared and the creatures became more impressive the closer they got to Dumbledore.

Despite what some thought, this wasn’t an easy feat. To make your magic be seen and to form it into such detailed shapes, especially large ones, without an uttered word or showing visible strain gave proof to not only their strength but their endurance and control. The last of the Beauxbaton delegation to calmly cross the hall was their headmistress, Madame Maxime. She too had her magic swirling about her, forming itself into grander magical creatures than her students.

Applause roared through the hall once they finished their dance only to stop abruptly.

A low rhythmic beat thundered through the still open doors.

The candles flickered this time, dimming the large room. In a flurry of swirling red, the twelve students from Durmstrang entered the room using short staffs to strike the floor and other staffs to form the rhythm they moved to. Between their boots and staffs, they created a violent and militaristic air as they moved surprisingly agile across the floor. They didn’t merely march either. Instead, with the aid of each other and their staff, the Durmstrang delegation managed to twirl and flip themselves in powerful acrobatic movements.

Fire began to fly through the air from the heads of the twelve staffs and red sparks burst and bounced on the floor and in the air every time someone landed on the floor or stuck their staff against anything.

They too moved from the large doors to the staff table, fire dancing and flickering around the Durmstrang students and their calm headmaster.

Thunderous clapping boomed throughout the hall once they bowed to end their performance.

Harry grinned at the subtle flirting presented to him from the Durmstrang Wolsrens. As each of them passed by, they had made sure to flash a strong pose to the small omega. It was hard for the fourteen year old to not react. He nearly did when Krum, the last in the procession, struck his pose and smirked at Harry s his black eyes bored into green.

He wasn’t the biggest potential mate there nor the most attractive. Viktor Krum just had something enticing about him. So far, there were only two other males that interested him, both from Durmstrang, and they barely held a flame to Krum. He was only helped by his fame. As horrible as it was, Harry already knew thanks to Krum’s fame that he would be able to provide for Harry and any pups they had together. Watching the man play quidditch at the World Cup also assured him not only of Krum’s competitiveness but his strength as well. Harry knew from his own experience how hard it was to be the youngest on the team, to get back up after a hard hit from an opponent pissed at being beaten by someone younger than them.

Krum was very tempting.

But Harry would wait. He may have been quick to judge in the past, but not anymore. Choosing his mates was far too important to be so rash. He would wait and see what the others had to offer. If anything, the names the goblet spat out would help to steer his attention. It would be another proof of strength in a well-rounded sense of not only physically and magically, but strength in mental, emotional, and character abilities.

Fighting and being hunted might not be as big a deal as it used to be for Wolsrens, but Harry knew that the amount of metaphorical baggage he had meant he needed strong mates to help him work through his issues.

He let his awareness spread out to the nine dominants in the hall as platters of foods popped into appearance on the tables and loud chatter rang from students and adults alike over the performances. He could feel them tasting his presence, tugging at it to begin understanding and testing him.

Barely aware of what he put in front of him, Harry ate delicately and slowly. The House Elves had outdone themselves this time. Eyes hooded and hardly glancing at his plate, he kept a blank face as he enjoyed his meal. Gently, he speared each morsel with the thin fork, barely applying any pressure to get the prongs to enter the flesh as moisture welled atop the piercing. Even less force was necessary to cut with the equally thin knife. Carefully he lifted dripping chunks of meat and vegetables from the table to his mouth, closing red lips around the silver tines that were dragged out of his mouth to make sure he consumed every drop.

If the thick scent of pheromones flooding the hall told him anything, it was that Harry’s performance certainly enticed many –even those he wasn’t seeking attentions from.

It wasn’t obscene but he certainly wasn’t playing innocent.

Harry ate his fill and picked at his desert, all the while exuding an air of nonchalance. He didn’t even bother responding to the petty and childish comments his housemates roared across the table. Their poor criticisms and lustful observations were meaningless as none of them understood what exactly had happened.

The students all thought the show was just that, a show to impress everyone else in the hall. It was to impress, however not under the same intentions as the students believed. Beauxbatons and Durmstrang were showcasing their might in raw power and control. No one was on the delegation without a good reason. It was a fool’s bet to think they hadn’t practiced and that any unable to perform were cut from the selection pool.

At the same time the display was a challenge and a threat.

They were challenging Hogwarts and each other to rise up and meet them. It was a proclamation of a threat to beat their sister schools.

Hogwarts had no idea.

At least, most of the students and perhaps some of the professors were clueless.

Harry couldn’t give a damn. It was nothing more than a way to evaluate the nine Wolsrens present in the school. So long as nothing ruined his courting or his body, he was happy to look the other way.

By now, most of the students in the Great Hall were craning their necks around to see who was still eating. Not even guilty, Harry set his spoon down with a small clatter. As the ringing silver disappeared along with the rest of the dishes and platters, Dumbledore stood and beckoned at the closed doors with one hand.

Said doors creaked open to reveal a cleaned up Filch and his mangy cat. The grouchy old man was struggling to bring the cup and it’s pedestal up to the staff table.

Face red with exertion, Filch beamed at finally getting the Goblet of Fire to Dumbledore. A loud thunk vibrated through the hall when he set the ostentatious thing down. Everyone quieted. As soon as the keeper of the castle stepped away, the once cheery red flames turned blue and spat wildly.

“The Goblet is choosing,” Hermione whispered unnecessarily, fidgeting in her seat.

Her words echoed in the hall causing many to glare at the young girl before quickly turning their gazes back. The flames were violently licking at the empty air. Suddenly they burst up and out with a white flash only to settle back down into their cheery red state. In the wake of the flames was a single smoking piece of parchment. Powder blue in color, all of the French leaned in closer towards Dumbledore.

Calmly the ancient wizard plucked the still heavily smoking scrap from the air. Bringing it to his nose, he broke into a wide grin.

“Beauxbatons has it’s champion,” he boomed across the hall. “The lovely Fleur Delacour!”

The only ones to not react beyond polite applause were the Hogwarts girls, Harry, and Durmstrang.

Before anything else could be said, the Goblet’s flames were blue again. The second parchment shot out not long after the frantic fire changed colors.

Once again caught by Dumbledore but indistinguishable between the two remaining schools thanks to it’s standard cream coloring, the singed parchment caused Dumbledore’s smile to widen.

“For Hogwarts,” the school tensed, “we may congratulate our own Cedric Diggory!”

Cheers erupted as the Hufflepuffs surrounding the champion stood to hug him. The rest of the school cheered and the unrestrained floundered wildly to look at the second champion. As with the previous revelation, Harry applauded the choice daintily. Only the Slytherins remained calm in the face of their champion, the rest of the school having gone wild.

It didn’t take long for the visitors to display their distain towards their immature host.

The denizens of Hogwarts barely took hold of themselves once the Goblet changed colors for the third and last time to reveal the final champion.

Durmstrang’s parchment was the only one to remain relatively unharmed. Barely even a wisp of smoke curled from the cream paper. It was also the only one not to elicit a smile from the oldest headmaster.

“Durmstrang will cheer on Viktor Krum,” he said without enthusiasm.

A smattering of clapping came only from the Slytherins and their table guests, the Bulgarian students. The French joined in only for a few moments before they too descended into the murmuring that raced through the hall. At least Hogwarts was bright enough to notice Krum’s barely touched paper.

They busy hall soon roared with speculations and bets. Cameras flashed from every inch of the walls as the adults exchanged empty pleasantries and commendations for the three chosen students.

Just as Filch and his cat approached the now calm magical object, it surprised everyone by changing color again. A green parchment, and eerily familiar shade, launched itself from the depths of the cup unharmed. Without a tendril of smoke or a single mark upon it, the paper floated in front of the shocked headmaster.

Dumbledore didn’t even bother to take from the air as he read the name in a stunned voice.

“Harry Potter.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On a side note, Marius and his pack are literally a side note. I am using them as a way to introduce Wolsren things through Harry. They shouldn’t need more explaining. All that you really need to know is that they were a complete pack with a male submissive, and the only pack still residing in Britain. Marius and Harry had a short relationship as Marius died. The two met through Remus during Harry’s Winter Hols and kept up correspondence through owls. Harry and Marius met several times in secret. The whole pack taught Harry various things about his inheritance. Unfortunately, in order to avoid suspicions, Harry & Co did not attend the pack’s funeral.
> 
> Don’t forget, soon the story will be different on FFN than the one found on AFFN/AO3 so that I don’t face any TOS troubles.
> 
> As always, I am on facebook under Anicia Red. I usually put word counts and other story updates on there. At the very least it helps to keep me motivated.
> 
>  
> 
> Later,
> 
> Red


	12. Alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the [extremely short] chapter twelve. Expect all future chapters to be short. The next one should be out before the end of the month.

Harry felt as if the floor had dropped out from underneath him.  
Black tinged the edges of his vision. From what little he could see past the growing darkness, the hall was in chaos. Officials, professors, and students alike were standing and trying to speak over each other. A few were excited at the turn of events but most of those present were furious. Karkaroff, Durmstrang’s headmaster, had spittle flying out of his mouth and his eyes bulged out obscenely as he yelled.  
“Champions please make your way to the hall annex,” Professor McGonagall bit out absently, only just managing to be heard over everyone.  
Harry didn’t move. He just sat there frozen.  
Hands shoved him, most in a cruel manner rather than guiding towards the innocuous door in the back.  
Between the shoving hands and the natural grace of the Wolsren, Harry managed to cross the hall without falling or too much stumbling on his part. Even with the heavy door closed behind him, Harry could still hear the roaring whispers spread throughout the hall.  
Harry staggered over to the other side of the chamber, carefully avoiding the other three Champions that were also in the room. Krum made to follow him only to stop as the door banged open.  
“-what an unexpected turn in events, oh how exciting this is!” crowed Ludo Bagman, the games master of the tournament.  
“Bagman, this is anything but!” growled his reluctant companion. Harry could see how infuriated Crouch was. If he had to guess, Crouch had been planning this for months only for Harry to come in and screw everything up as usual.  
From the still open door, Harry could tell that it was silent-the Great Hall emptied as students had been sent to their dorms. Only the tournament officials remained, now joining the Champions, to interrogate the first hiccup of the game. Dumbledore startled everyone as he practically few across the small room to stare down the youngest participant.  
“How did you enter your name Mr. Potter?” He spat.  
Harry, terrified and shaking, couldn’t form an answer.  
“Answer me boy!”  
Harry flinched and tried but no words would come forth.  
“Per’aps ‘e is under oath so ‘e cannot reveal ‘is fellow conspirators,” suggested Madam Maxime, stalking up to the duo. “After all, a young man such as ‘imself surely cannot fool such an ancient artifact alone.”  
“I didn’t do-“ Harry started.  
“You must’ve! Or at least gotten someone to help you!” Dumbledore spat.  
The old man began to pace, always facing Harry to watch the boy.  
“Well?” he demanded.  
“I didn’t-no one helped, I don’t want-“  
“Speak a full sentence boy, spit it out!” snapped Karkaroff, aggravated with the situation and Harry’s stuttering.  
“I never wanted to be part of the tournament!” Harry finally choked out. “I think it’s stupid!”  
He was white as a sheet and shaking like a leaf. All of the intense focus was making Harry feel ill, and he just wanted to crawl into his bed.  
But at his words, the gathered professors gasped. What person, a young boy especially, wasn’t at least fascinated by the idea of the tournament. If anything, the chance to meet other schools made the event appealing.  
Harry shivered.  
“Then why enter?” Madam Maxime asked.  
“I didn’t,” Harry wailed. “Maybe someone entered my name to see me hurt!”  
At this, all but a select few stepped back to think. It was well known, even internationally, that Harry regularly got in trouble. They may not know the details but the whispers were enough to give them an idea.  
Only Moody, Crouch, and of course, Dumbledore couldn’t be bothered by Harry’s suggestion of ill intent.  
“I think ‘e is telling the truth,” a voice said from the back.  
The French Champion, Fleur Delacour, stood firm near to her competitors. Moving to stand behind her, Krum and Diggory silently lent her their support.  
“I may not know Harry well, but even this isn’t like him. Someone’s probably trying to hurt him again,” Cedric said.  
“Again?” Maxime asked.  
“Ye-“  
“Hogwarts is perfectly safe. Mr. Potter happens to find trouble where he should not be ,” Dumbledore interrupted.  
“It doesn’t matter either way,” Crouch interrupted. “Potter’s name has been drawn. He is contractually obligated to participate irregardless of age or preference.”  
Hidden in the sidelines, Crouch and Bagman had been ignored until now. As stiff as his voice, the older wizard’s body was rigid and angry. Most likely he wasn’t taking too kindly to the recent development.  
“There is nothing to be done about it. I will take my leave, this requires a great deal of plans to be reworked.”  
Scowling, Crouch left the room. Bagman merrily but hurriedly followed him out.  
The door snapping shut behind Bagman seemed to drain out any will of conversation, not that the words spoken were much of one in the first place.  
“’e speaks the truth,” Madame Maxime said, breaking the silence. “Come along Fleur, it is nearly time to retire for the night.”  
“Yes Madam,” the girl replied.  
“But-“  
For someone who most likely had giant’s blood within her veins, Madam Maxime moved swiftly. Both of the French ladies had slipped through the door before the Hogwarts headmaster could detain them for more useless blustering. Funnily enough, apparently Dumbledore didn’t regularly get doors shut on him. His mouth was open in shock, a brilliant red creeping up his face at the fact the two had just left without bothering to demand some sort of answer to the fourth champion.  
Dumbledore’s reddening cheeks contrasted starkly against his silvery hair more so than his garish robes.  
Sensing a losing battle for the English, the Durmstrang delegation made their exit as well without verbalizing their thoughts one way or another. Karkaroff’s heavy hand steered his star student out of the room. Viktor barely got a passing glance at Harry before he crossed the threshold. His dark gaze was soft. It was believing of and reassuring to Harry, trying to make him understand that Krum knew Harry to be innocent.  
With the sharp click of the door once more, all of the warmth in the room disappeared this time. Harry was surrounded by Dumbledore, Snape, and McGonagall. Cedric was the only friendly, though nervous, face that remained now. Not one of the adults had a stray thought to the idea that Harry didn’t want this. It was clearly written on their faces.  
“There really isn’t anything we can do for tonight at least Albus. I say we too retire and reconvene tomorrow. Boys, after you,” McGonagall sighed. She carefully shuffled Harry and Cedric away from the silent men.  
Neither of the other professors moved.  
Instead McGonagall left them to stew alone together. Though the transfiguration professor felt heavily wronged by her student, it wasn’t the place nor time to try anything just yet. It could wait for tomorrow after a good night’s rest-that or a strong nightcap.  
McGonagall led the two youngsters back into the Great Hall.  
“Bed for you both I think. I wouldn’t stay up late, tomorrow will be busy,” she warned.  
After a strong look to both Harry and Cedric, McGonagall left in a swirl of robes. Her heels clicked loud and sharp against the stone and the two could hear her long after her strict form was out of sight.  
Cedric looked to the younger boy.  
Harry didn’t move. His bright eyes were hidden behind scrunched lids. He was trying his best not to cry at what life had thrown his way once more. By now the wizarding world had to be in a flurry of activity thanks to the students reporting back to their parents. Harry could imagine just how Sirius and Remus were fretting about him.  
The older boy sighed heavily.  
“Well…good night I suppose Harry. Try not to worry much, once the headmaster calms down he’ll get you out of this mess,” Cedric tried to stay positive.  
Seeing that his words had no effect, Cedric shuffled in place for a moment before leaving. Like it had been said before, there was nothing he could do for now and he had a feeling Harry wouldn’t want his empty words of comfort.  
Finally alone in the hall, Harry let a sniffle out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who may be curious real life struck pretty heavily this summer. I have started my final year at college, worked at a crazy temp job that kept me swamped even at home, had a friend in the hospital, and lost a family member to old age.

**Author's Note:**

> If, after reading this, anyone would like to be a serious, long-term Beta for me, get in contact through PM or Review. In order to show me "what you have" please pick any section from this chapter, whether it needs work due to my mistakes or you think you can make it better, change it and send it to me with brief explanations on why you changed what you did. Based on your work and your reasoning, you will get the job.
> 
> In addition, I have a facebook page were I post where I am at in the writing process if you are curious. It is under the name "Anicia Red."
> 
> Thanks,
> 
> Red


End file.
